Fate
by Storyjumper
Summary: Remy LeBeau has seen a lot in his life. After taking time off to find himself he finds he still hasn't seen everything. He sees a young thief with no shoes and it's the middle of winter. Against his better judgement he wants to do something about it. Fate finds strange ways to make its will known. Romy.
1. Chapter 1

Remy LeBeau, master thief, former X-men known as Gambit, sat in a small cafe off the French Quarter. A plate of good warm food was easing chill of the winter weather that had been gnawing mercilessly on his bones. He watched the patrons with mild interest, noting anyone who would be promising. It was then that he noticed a girl. Probably not much older than eighteen. Too young for him, but that wasn't what had interested him. She moved through the crowd with a graceful ease. Her clothes weren't grubby enough that she stuck out, but they were worn to the point they wouldn't keep the cold out. Everything about her made her appear average, ordinary, and unremarkable; except the fact she didn't have shoes.

He set down his fork and watched the girl slide up behind a much wealthier patron. She lifted his wallet in a motion that was smoother than the best whiskey. Moving away she opened the wallet and Remy caught a glance of a bunch of cash. What fool carried so much cash, he wondered. The girl skimmed over the crisp new hundred dollar bills and went for a few twenties that had been stuffed haphazardly behind the hundreds. She completely ignored the swanky cards that probably had a fortune on them. Then she closed the wallet and snuck it back into the man's pocket.

The girl was smart, he had to give her that. Obviously she had a bit of skill with that clever brain, either that or experience had been a good teacher. So why did someone who was clearly good not have shoes? If she was part of the Guild they would have at least seen to it she had a pair of shoes. If she wasn't then that could mean even more trouble for her; the Guild didn't suffer those who stole in their neck of the woods. His mind circled back to the lack of shoes. How had no one noticed, he wanted to know. Sure this was a big city, he thought, but people were friendly, they noticed things like that. Besides, it was too damn cold to not have shoes. It was that thought that decided him. He found the girl again, just in time to see her rabbit out the back door. He sighed and threw down his money and a decent tip of the nice waitress.

Weaving his way through the cafe he made his way to the back door. He was blasted with cold air when he opened the door. Damn it was cold. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that it was probably colder without shoes. He stuffed that thought back and scanned the crowd. He caught a flash of the girl's hair in the crowd and he followed at a distance. As he followed he had to admire the girl. She moved swiftly with people around her, seeming completely unnoticeable except the few people she stopped to chat with. It was more difficult to follow a girl who seemed to be able melt into crowds than he would have liked to admit. It was only when she stepped out that he could keep up.

This time it was an old woman carrying some boxes up to her house. The girl stopped and offered her a helping hand. The woman smiled and nodded allowing the girl to grab a box and help her carry everything inside her house. As the two came back outside he watched as the girl slipped a twenty in the woman's dress pocket when she turned to lock up.

Then she was off again. Moving down the cobblestone roads the girl made several stops each time she spoke with someone and either left them something or helped them in some small way. Yet none of the people she helped noticed she didn't have shoes. Was he the only one who noticed, he wondered, and if he didn't know better he'd say this child had a talent for disappearing. It was right about that moment when she stopped at small convenience store. Walking in behind her he pretended to look at magazines while watching her reflection in the glass. She went to the small selection of canned food and picked up twelve cans of tuna. Then she grabbed a premade sandwich and finally paid for everything with her last twenty. Then she headed out. He waited until she had walked past his window before following her back out onto the street.

The sun was setting and Remy recognized the way they were walking. He watched as she headed straight to the closed park. She secured her stuff inside her jacket before launching herself up the wrought iron fence. Scaling it seemed to be easy even with twelve cans banging against her chest. He could turn around head back to his hotel room right now. This was none of his business, he reminded himself. A breeze whistled through the darkening city and he shivered. It was really cold. He sighed already knowing he wouldn't leave the girl to fend the elements on her own. Agilely he made his way over the simple fence. It wasn't like there was anything really keeping him out.

It took him a moment to find her. Most of the lamp posts weren't working. She was huddled by a bush next to one of many broken lights. He almost gasped out loud when he saw her. She was surrounded by dozens of stray cats. He had seen painting of queens holding court over elegant silks and bountiful food. This girl in her worn clothes managed to look more regal than any one in fine clothes ever had. The mangy animals that surrounded her gave her their complete attention like a loyal court. Each sat around her patiently waiting. Waiting, he wondered, waiting for what? Then the girl dragged out her bag and started popping open cans of tuna. He thought the cats would fall upon them as she opened but they remained sitting around her she set the cans out. Each was set out so there was a considerable distance between each can. Probably to ensure none of the creatures around her fought over food. But watching them now he doubted that would be a problem. Once every can was set out she pulled out her sandwich then gestured to cans.

"Help yourselves." The cats made small noises before they fell upon their food. Two or three faces to a can. Only once all of the scruffy animals around her had started eating did she start munching on her sandwich. She must have been hungry because the first half was gone in four bites. Remy was so absorbed in the oddity before him that he was startled when something rubbed up against his ankle. A big old tomcat strutted around him, eyeing him suspiciously. Taking in the little war veteran he saw both its ears were tattered. Scars ran over his body cutting into its oddly silky fur. The worst scar ran from right next to his left eye back across his cheek and continued all the way down the cat's sleek body to his hind leg. It looked like someone had tried slicing him in half.

The cat stuck up his nose and made his way over to the girl. He walked around her as if inspecting her for injuries before flopping down into her lap. He meowed plaintively to her. She took the other half of her sandwich and ripped a good sized chunk of it before laying it down in front of him. The cat sniffed, then to Remy's surprise, he gobbled it up almost as quickly as the girl ate what was left of the sandwich.

"Where have you been?" she asked the cat as she scratched behind his ears. That cat purred like a little engine before making a sound that sounded more like a squeak than a meow. The girl looked up and found Remy, "You're right, we do have a guest."


	2. Chapter 2

Remy LeBeau gaped like a fish for a long moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was reacting much the same way other people reacted when they saw his eyes. But heaven help him because he couldn't help but stare because her eyes were no less strange than his own red and black ones. Her irises glowed living silver surrounded by a thin line of blue that looked like lightening. She smiled at his stunned face.

"Would you like to join us?" Remy moved wordlessly to stand in front of her. "I wished you had showed yourself sooner, I'd have shared my food." Her stomach growled loudly. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Non petite, I think you need all de food you can eat." She blushed and Remy took his time to study the girl better. She wore a leather jacket that was as good as useless against the cold. Under it was a sweater, light blue color, no holes, but it looked decidedly worn. Her jeans were probably in the best shape. No holes, they were thick maybe even brand new. His gaze went back to her face. Her hair was gold streaked with brown and red. Pretty, but his heart was set on a fiery brunette in New York. The tomcat that was sprawled out across her lap stretched and looked at him with distain. "Your friend give me away?" She smiled at him again, this one was full of innocence that he didn't buy one bit.

"This gentleman? Why would you say that?" The cat looked decidedly smug and proud of her. It nudged the girl's hand when she stopped petting him. "Greedy thing." She went back to scratching him.

"Never seen a'more smug animal dan dat one." She looked up at his eyes. She watched them and seemed to decide she could trust him.

"Don't hold it against him, he, they, look out for me." Her hand moved under the cat's chin and the purring got even louder.

"I won't hold it against em. He's got good taste in lady's." Glancing at her feet he winced. They were already terribly chapped and red. He was pretty sure she was even bleeding were icy stone sliced through her bare skin on the bottom of her feet. "So petite, why you walkin all lone?" He made sure she saw him looking at her battered feet. "Shoes are kinda a requirement dis time a year, non?" She shrugged trying to look casual, but a breeze moved through the park causing her breath to come out in clouds and her body to tremble like a leaf. Several cats moved to snuggle up beside her or even on top of her feet. The alley cat hissed unhappily at the evasion of space, but he shifted so he covered more of her body. Remy remembered joking once that cats of New Orleans were spies for the Thieves Guild. If the Guild or his father found her it wouldn't be a joke.

"It's silly." she mumbled wrapping her arms around her body. Remy recognized it as an action of someone feeling lost as much as it was an act to stay warm. The breeze blew right through the girl's sad excuse of a jacket and she was doing everything in her power to keep her teeth from chattering. He removed his trench coat and dropped it onto her shoulders. Several cat's hissed and crawled out from under the heavy fabric. Giving him a look of pure loathing.

"More silly dan freezin ta death?" She bit her lip and shrugged like she wasn't sure. But the girl looked like she was on verge of falling asleep. "Mon ami?" Her eyes looked up at him and he could see what she was thinking as if it were written across her face. Could she trust him? Would he hurt her? Or would he just not believe? He watched her war with herself and knew what he was going to do. Damn, he couldn't take in a stray girl, yet he knew that argument had a snowball's chance in hell.

"I have to come here." She scrunched up her nose and shook her head no. "No, that's not quite right. It's like a compulsion or a need. I'm supposed to do something, meet someone, something." She sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Normally I have a vague idea, but not here. Too much magic in this place, this city. I can't quite remember everything that I should. Everything's foggy." Remy shivered at her words. He had seen enough over the years to know there was magic. And New Orleans was steeped in it. He certainly wouldn't scoff at it her feeling a compulsion. He just hoped whatever had drawn her here wasn't evil.

"Maybe it's de air. Tante Mattie always said dis places breathes magic." The girl nodded solemnly.

"She's sounds wise."

"Aw'ight petite, how's bout we find your folks." Then he noticed a necklace bunched up in the collar of her sweater. A simple chain with a wedding band dangling from it. "Maybe a hubby?" She reached up to the necklace like she hadn't realized she was wearing it. She gripped the ring and stared blankly forward.

"I'm not sure, I don't think there's anyone." The ring glowed softly in the night. With it radiated warmth that freed his aching body from the cold. Remy couldn't help but think of Rogue. Of holding her in his arms and a feeling of rightness. A feeling of being safe, loved, and cherished. He basked in it until the girl's voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm not sure a ghost counts, but I guess I'm not alone." Remy eyed her.

"You're strange, petite." She shrugged casually.

"This from a man who follows young girl's into the park at night?" Remy could only stare at her. He wasn't sure what surprised him more. The unexpected sass or the fact she had a very good point. Shit she's right, he thought to himself mentally kicking himself. He had not thought about how this would look. He covered his blunder with quick charm.

"You wound me, mon ami." He clutched his chest in mock pain. "What decent gentleman would let a beautiful lady such as yourself go unescorted through the park at night?" She snorted and shooed her tiny protectors off of her and tried to stand. She put weight on the right foot and it gave out from underneath her. She tried to take a steadying step forward. Remy saw the problem a second too late. Metal from one of the open cans sliced through her already hurting foot. She wobbled and stepped back watching as blood started dripping down into the yellow patchy grass. Remy snatched her up before she could fall over and cradled her against him.

God, even with cat's trying to warm her up she was still freezing. Her hand on his shoulder felt like ice instead of flesh and he had known a man who could turn entirely to ice. She shivered slightly. He walked over to a bench and looked at the wound. It was deep and bleeding freely. He couldn't help but notice her foot was also starting to turn purple. Not good.

"How bad does it hurt?" She blinked at him like he had three heads.

"It's not bad, I've had worse." He snorted, of course she had.

"Regardless, I t'ink we need to be takin you to a doctor. I know just the lady for da job." Another thought occurred to him as he picked her back up. "Petite, I never did ask you your name." She looked at him blankly again. His heart nearly stopped. Didn't she know her name?

"Compass." The girl whispered almost like she hadn't realized she had spoken or she wasn't sure of the truth of what she had said. Then she looked up at him and said more firmly, "My name is Compass." He couldn't see a lie in her eyes, but he's bet everything in the Guild's vaults that that was not her real name. Not that it really mattered. But what did she have to hide, he briefly wondered. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"Aw'ight Compass. I'll look after ya." He started walking towards the entrance of the park. She squirmed and tried looking over his shoulder,

"Hold on." Remy stopped and turned so she could see all the cats that were watching them go. "I'll be alright, can you guys take care of the rest?" Remy watched is stunned disbelief as twelve cats broke away, each grabbing an empty can and taking them off in the general direction of a trash can. The black tomcat ran up to them and meowed at her. She smiled at him. "Do what you see is best." He made a higher pitched sound deep in his throat that sounded like an agreement before strutting back to the others. It looked like a general giving his soldiers orders. Soon all the cats melted away into the darkness.

"Well I'll be a shuckled crawfish."

"So where are we going?" Remy cleared his throat.

"Before dat, I gotta warn you, you might want to keep what you do a secret. I don't necessarily trust the people we're goina meet. Can you do that mon ami?" She scowled at him like she was offended for him treating her like a child.

"I'm old enough to know a thief when I see one, I'm not afraid of your Guild either." Remy couldn't help the bark of laughter. He wasn't surprised she had guessed where they were going or what he had been. Nor did he think the Guild could scare a woman who walked the night, in the middle of winter, and barefoot for a feeling. This child was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

"Sounds like the pot callin the kettle." Compass shrugged not even a little sorry.

"Wouldn't matter. Can't force animals to do anything they don't want to, and my other powers doesn't work except when she wants them to or when I'm guiding someone." Remy's blood went cold and it wasn't from the cold air.

"And who you plannin on guidin with dat bum foot?" he said it to try an lighten the mood, but Compass just looked thoughtful, something that didn't bode well for him. Finally she shrugged.

"I'm not sure."


	3. Chapter 3

They lapsed into silence and Remy maneuvered through the semi darkness of his city. Even during a cold night like this one there were many people out and about. Remy did his best to keep to the shadows. For some reason he knew it was best if no one stopped them or wondered about them. It took him only a few minutes to make it to the antique shop that the Guild used as a front. A very successful one too. His father raked in a lot of money looking at every rich persons' valuables.

He stopped at the door and reached into his pocket for a set of picks. Then he shifted Compass so she balanced in one arm while he quickly tumbled the dead bolt lock. Once he heard the satisfying click of the dead bolt sliding free did he start on the lower lock. This one was harder even more so with only one hand. Finally that the lock tumbled free and he opened the door. The silent alarm would go off he knew, but it wouldn't alert the police. This alarm would alert the Guild. Shutting the door behind them he moved silently to the desk that occupied a large bit of the back of the room. He set Compass on top of it, then he began to hunt around in the dark for a med kit.

"Shouldn't we turn on the light?" Remy shook his head no.  
"It's well after hours, petite, we don't wanna attract the wrong kind of attention." Besides, they would have a slight advantage in the dark that no one would be able to tell that Compass was hurt. Until one of them stepped in the trail of blood leading straight to the front door. Hopefully the brick walk way would hide most of the trail. He accidently kicked his foot into a table leg and hissed in pain. At the same moment his hand finally found the med kit tucked into a drawer. Fumbling the thing open he pulled out antiseptic wipes, gauze, antibiotic, and tape. He moved to stand in front of her lifting her foot so he could inspect the wound in the small amount of light that filtered through the blinds from a street light.

Blood ran over his fingers right away. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because if she was bleeding so freely then her foot wasn't frozen. However she was so light weight that she really couldn't afford to lose much blood and the cold would only make things worse. Her body would struggle to keep warm on what little energy she had. So quickly and efficiently he cleaned the wound, smeared antibiotic over the wound. All the while she didn't flinch, she didn't so much as bat an eye. It was unnatural. Even grown men grouched and swore through this. He covered the wound in gauze and started wrapping it in tape to hold the gauze in place. On his third wrap he realized two things. First Compass had been walking around on a broken foot. Second they were no longer alone.

A rumbling growl worked up Compass's throat. Remy resisted the urge to smile and make a joke. Even Wolverine would have been proud of that growl. However he was actually startled at how vicious of the sound. Everything about this kid was strange, but at least the other people in the room were wary and keeping their distance.

"It's alright petite. I don' tink the Guild will be too upset we borrowed der first aid kit."

"Remy?" A surprised voice asked as the lights flicked on. There were two other men in the room. Remy took in the sight of his father. Tall, long brown hair tucked back and tied in a ponytail. His clothes were all nicer, but worn. The man beside him was a lower ranking member in the Guild. Remy tried to remember his name. He had dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes; all of which endeared him to women. The young man had joined younger than most members of the Guild, maybe when he was seven or eight. Remy might have said he was charming except he seemed a little too eager when looking at Compass. Compass, he noted, was eyeing the boy too, however she was looking at him as if he were a bug that crawled out of the sewer.

"Hello," he addressed Compass, who's lip peeled up in a snarl. The young man didn't take the not so subtle hint and only sidled up closer to her. When Remy blocked his path the younger man looked at him with annoyance and maybe a little disgust. "Thought you were thrown out." Technically he had been, only to be given a chance to rule the Guild. He had turned down the position of head of the Thieves Guild, but who was keeping score? Remy shrugged and looked to his father not even bothering to answer the boy.

"I need a favor." He nodded subtly towards Compass. The young man was about to make a quick remark, when Jean-Luc held up his hand. The boy bit his tongue and looked angrily at Remy. Jean took his time looking over Compass and she stiffened under his gaze. Her lips drew up in a snarl again.

"Too young to be your woman." He finally said. "Too old to be a result of one of yer women. So why do you have her?" Remy could have sworn he heard Compass whisper,

"Old prev." under her breath. The scowl on the old man's face was priceless, but the comment certainly would not endear them to his father. The boy next to him looked at the girl completely shocked and shot a look at Jean to see what he would do to Compass. Remy managed to mask the laughter by clearing his throat.

"Mayhap I took a page outta yer book. Picked up a stray." His father's eyebrows drew up in surprise. It was a barely veiled reference to the fact that Jean-Luc had adopted Remy after he; as a much younger street urchin, had picked the master thief's pocket.

"Oh? And why would you wanna do that?" Remy indicated the girl's feet. Both thieves looked at her bandaged and raw feet. Remy watched as his father inspected the wounded foot. Compass didn't so much as twitch when his father probed the bruised flesh. He looked up at her and asked,

"Where's your shoes girl?" Compass shrugged.

"I didn't have any when I woke up." His father blinked at her. Her feet were chapped and burned from the cold, not to mention scraped and cut from walking over frozen concrete and cobblestone. More concerning than that was that her answer implied her memory only went to the point she woke up. Jean took a few steps back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Remy knew he was thinking about telling him no, but neither he nor his father were ones to abandon women. It was part of their charm.

"You want her to see Tante Mattie?" Remy nodded.

"Oui."

"Tante was actin strange earlier. Someting bout ghost being restless." He looked back to Compass who was staring blankly off into space, not even hearing a word either of them said. Remy stepped closer to his father. "Tante says if we found anyone, strange. We were to bring em to her." The back of Remy's neck prickled uneasily and the hair on his arms rose up with goose bumps. Tante Mattie was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. She was even more gifted than he was. Talking to the dead and almost dead were among those gifts. The thought of ghost as this girl's connection to them made him want to wash his hands of the matter entirely. His father would see to it that Compass made it to Tante. From there Tante would look after the girl. Heck, maybe Compass would join the Guild. Those were only just going through his head when the thief; Luke he finally remembered, stepped toward Compass. He reached out to her and Remy couldn't help but notice the boy looking lustfully at girl who by all rights should have had trouble moving.

Two things happened very quickly. First, Remy saw the look of pure fear and revolution on her face as she stared at the hands reaching out to her. The kind of look you only see when in women who has experienced the worst things men could do to them. She was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Second, something in him rebelled against the knowledge that he had no way of knowing; someone had hurt her, and his body moved swiftly and instinctively in between the Luke and Compass.

"I don't think the lady wants your sticky fingers pawing at her." There was a soft chime as the door opened and closed. He turned in time to see Compass rush past the front window. "Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

He glared at his father as he picked up the his coat that Compass had dropped. "Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded. His father blinked like he was dazed,

"I didn't see her tell she was gone." The three men ran out the building and searched in the direction that Compass had run off in. "Luke head back, we'll talk later." His tone implied it would be a conversation Luke would not enjoy. The younger man looked horrified and made a sputtering noise as he tried to protest. "Now." snapped Jean-Luc, head of the Thieves Guild. It had been a while since Remy had last heard that tone. And he knew it would be obeyed or there would be flaming hell to pay. Sure enough, the younger man's footsteps receded, heading back towards the shop.

Remy and his father continued to search for Compass. Neither man wanted to leave her frightened and alone in this cold weather. They walked two more blocks and were about to give up when they heard the unmistakable sound of someone retching their guts out. Quietly they approached the alleyway to their left. He had squint in the darkness to make out a huddled shape just a little ways in. Something in him broke at the sight. She was clinging to herself and shivering as what little she had eaten came up again and was splattered over the wall and ground.

"Petite." He said just loud enough for her to hear, but so as not to draw too much attention to them. She didn't visibly react to him. Not a good sign. He heard a soft footfall behind him and Remy motioned for his father to stay back. Compass was dragging ragged sobbing breathes in, probably trying to calm the raging fear in herself. He had a very good idea of what had happened and it made him wonder how someone could violate another human being in the way he knew she had been. His own stomach heaved in protest. "Chere, let's get you ta see Tante. Trust ol' Gambit. No one will touch ya if you don't want em to." Still the girl shivered and heaved deep shuddering breathes giving no sign she heard him.

Carefully and slowly so as not to startle her, he wrapped his coat around her. Making sure it completely enveloped her small frame before hugging her. It was only then that he realized she was also clinging to the wedding band on her necklace; like her whole life depended on it. From under her fisted fingers it glowed with a soft light. Warmth radiated from it and her, like when you wake up wrapped in thick blankets. The feeling of being safe in someone's arms. Love.

"That must be a pretty special ring." he told her. The ring's light flickered and slowly went out, without the light the cold slipped back in. Compass nodded mutely. Her eyes stared lifelessly out at the alley walls. "I'm going to pick you petite. If you don't want me ta, just say so, okay?" Again she nodded, her face expressionless. Never in all his years had he seen someone who looked so emotionally drained that they looked like they just shut down all feeling.

With great care Remy lifted her and turned back towards his father. He wasn't sure because the expression was gone so quickly, but if he didn't know any better he'd say his father looked murderous. He wondered if someone in Compass's past should be worried. One thing was for sure, he would have to look into this himself. Remy nodded for his father to lead the way. Jean-Luc turned and moved out of the alleyway leading them through the more brightly lit streets. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of an old house.

The house was painted white and had all the characteristic charm of New Orleans. Terraces on the upper level were laced with plants that were toeing the line of out of control. Dark blue shutters accented all the windows on the face of the house. A patio surrounded by wrought iron railings was open to the small front yard and even had a rocking chair sitting on it. And a lamp hung right outside the front door; flickering invitingly to them. Remy smiled, they were expected.

His father opened the front gate and held it open for him and Compass to pass by. Then they followed the small cobblestone path to the front door; which was painted to match the shutters. Remy shifted Compass before grabbing the brass door knocker and banging it against the door three times. Silence greeted them at first. Remy was starting to get impatient and reached for the knocker again. The door creaked open before he could touch the cold metal.

"Child, you were raised to be more patient." The woman's voice brought back memories of his childhood in the Thieves Guild. Most of them good. The woman herself appeared out of the gloom in the house. Remy took in Tante Mattie's appearance. She wore a bright colored shirt and a matching skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. Her beaded earrings made a hollow tinkling sound whenever she moved. The sound already had him relaxing. The smaller woman was a good head shorter than him, not that it made her any less formidable or commanding. When she spoke, others listened. "Well, come in child, or did you want de girl t'lose her toes?" Compass shifted for the first time since Remy had picked her up. He had actually thought she had gone to sleep. Her silver eyes looked Tante over like she was trying to remember something important.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a small voice. Tante looked the girl in her eyes and smiled kindly.

"Such pretty silver eyes. Maybe even prettier dan Remy's. How bouts I answer questions after I take a look at your foot, and you have had some food and rest?" Compass watched her curiously but nodded. Remy moved into the house and brought Compass over to a comfortable sofa setting the girl down on it. He watched curiously as the girl's gaze followed Tante as she bustled about her work. Tante shooed him out of the way as she knelt down in front of Compass. Wrinkled knobby hands gripped the wounded foot both gently and firmly. Deftly she probed the foot. Feeling over where the broken bone was. Tante chuckled,

"Who'd you kick with da force to break your foot?" Compass shrugged.

"Never met him before. I think he was trying to steal my ring." Tante looked at the ring in question. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "May I?" Compass clutched the ring then lifted the chain off her neck. She dropped it into Tante's open palm. The ring glowed in warning. "Hush." Tante told the ring. "I'll give you back." The ring returned to normal. Then she held up the ring to Compass.

"Do you know what this is?" Compass blinked.

"My ring?" Tante chuckled.

"You don't have magic do you?" Compass thought about the question biting her lip. Finally she shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I can't remember a whole lot before today." Tante handed ring back to her. Compass quickly put it back on and fingered the ring. Tante got up and went to her kitchen. When she came back she was carrying a jar, a bowl of steaming food, and new bandages. She passed the food to Compass. The girl sniffed the food then dug in. Tante watched her eat for a minute, satisfied she would be able to keep it down, she went to work unwrapping the girl's foot. She sighed and clucked at the sight of the ragged wound. Tante grabbed the jar and scooped out and large finger full of sickly green paste. She smeared it over the entire bottom of Compass's foot. Remy winced, he had a new found respect for Compass. Grown men cried and tried to jerk away when Tante applied that stuff. He remembered a few times where he had the pleasure. It was painful, but watching Compass you'd have thought she was getting a foot massage. Tante wrapped that foot up in new bandages then repeated the process for the girl's other foot. Once that was done she told Compass. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she looked pointedly at Remy and Jean. Together the three of them moved into the kitchen.

Jean-Luc sat in one of the old chairs that surrounded the worn table while Remy leaned up against the door frame. This way he could listen to Tante and keep an eye on Compass. Tante pulled out a kettle and filled it with water before putting it on the stove.

"So?" Jean asked, "You two know each other?" Tante smiled amused and turned back to them.

"In a manner of speakin." She paused as if she was considering everything she knew and how best to say it. "Stories of old men and women guidin heroes and events. Always from the shadows. Always for the better of the world. You both can name many such stories." Jean nodded and Remy wondered where this was going, but already he had a sinking feeling. "Dey ain't just stories. De girl is one of a long line of such. Probably where the stories come from. Power, a ting we can't magine. Yet they are oddly vulnerable." Remy thought of the way Compass reacted to Luke's advances. Was that why she fled? No, he knew exactly why she had run. He wasn't sure how he had the knowledge. He didn't want to see the bigger man reaching for a slightly younger Compass. Hands ripping at her clothes. Desperate pleas to stop. The overwhelming smell of alcohol. Fear so strong and clawing that it made him want to vomit. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away.

"So you do know her." Jean insisted. There was a look in his father's eyes like they had scored big. Remy shifted restlessly. He had a feeling that his father didn't have a hope in hell of controlling Compass or the power she had.

"Careful child, you missin with someting dat will come back t'bite ya." She pursed her lips before nodding. "I have met with de previous three Compasses, not this one. All had the same eyes that marks them. Silver dat see into your soul, surrounded by living lightening. Each holds the memories of the of all those dat came before."

"Chere, I feel a but." Tante nodded sadly.

"De girl's powers are more unstable. Workin whenever dey choose ta. Makes her even more vulnerable. Just cause she can't control em, doesn't mean someone else can't. And if a new Compass has awoken den she is here for a reason." Her dark brown eyes fell on Remy. "I tink she is here to guide someone."

"Me?" asked Remy. It would certainly explain his inability to leave her alone. Every damn time he thought to slip away or this wasn't his problem something would come up to prevent him from leaving. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You're de one dat found her." Jean seemed unconvinced. After so many years of working with Tante, Remy was surprised his father questioned her at all.

"So what was that in there? She looked like she remembered you and she was relieved to you recognized her eyes."

"With power comes a price. He; the previous Compass, explained dat when dey become Compass deir past before is erased. Not a soul remembers them. Once the next is chosen no one will remember de previous Compass. Dey are a vague dream dat you remember as a feeling."

"So Compass ain't her name." He had guessed as much.

"Yes and no." The kettle whistled and Tante pulled it off the stove. She mixed several different kinds of dried plants into a small metal ball then closed it and dunked it into the hot water. "Who she was before to everyone and de world is dead. She took on de mantle of Compass as much as you are Gambit. But de memories of who she was is still dere. Smashed together with old memories and buried in her mind. In time, she'll remember." Tante looked saddened as she pulled out two cups. Pouring tea into both of them. "I once told your lady that the good Lord don't give us bigger burdens dan we can carry, but now I wonder."

"So what do we do about her?" Jean asked. Tante walked back out to the living room and handed Compass one of the cups. Compass took it in a shaking hand and Tante took back the empty bowl which had been cleaned out. When she came back she put the bowl in the sink and began to wash it.

"We do nothing. Remy keeps an eye on her. It seems she choose him." Once Tante finished cleaning the bowl she put it back in the cupboard before turning to Remy. "You two can stay here. I'll leave tomorrow afternoon.

"How long?" Tante shrugged, amusement pulling at her wrinkled features.

"Depends on Fate, and the ones she is meant to lead. Some people can be stubborn." Remy snorted. When they went back out into the living room area Compass was curled up on the sofa under Remy's coat, clutching the ring. The cup of tea empty and sitting on the small coffee table.

"Should I ask about the ring?"

"Sure, but ask her tomorrow." Tante shuffled off to a small closet next to the bathroom. When she came back she was carrying a long green skirt and a thick white blouse, with a pair of warm boots balancing on top of the pile. She set the pile down on the coffee table by Compass before drawing a iron key from one of her skirts hidden pockets. Then she grabbed the second cup and passed both cup and key to Remy.

"Restock de fridge when you're done. Drink dat, it'll help you sleep." Remy eyed the drink like it was poisoned then he glanced at Compass. More like it'd knock him out. Before he could argue Tante shuffled off to escort Jean out. When she came back he was watching Compass.

"What ain't you tellin me Tante?" The woman who was like a mother to him patted his shoulder.

"In good time child, ask her." Then her shuffling steps disappeared into the back to towards the only bedroom on this floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Downing the horrible smelling tea in three gulps already had him feeling sleepy. He put the cup in the sink before walking back into the living room. Remy sighed and took one last look at Compass. God, what on earth was he thinking, he wondered. He shoved that thought aside and made his way over to and up the curved stair case. The Guild usually kept several rooms made up just in case someone needed to lie low for a while.

He turned into the first bedroom on the right. It was sparsely furnished with a small bed, an old wooden dresser, and a single night table with a lamp on top. Curtains were pulled over the window preventing him from seeing the moon. He flicked on the light before heading to the small bathroom that connected his room with the next one. Walking in, he shut both doors then stripped once he had hot water going. The shower was a tight fit. Climbing in, he groused about the close quarters. After a few minutes of fighting with the tight space and nearly tripping on the shower curtain he was clean, or as clean as he was going to get with the limited amount of elbow room. While towel drying himself he managed to slip back into his boxers. Then he flopped down onto the bed. Maybe tomorrow he'd have time to go back to his hotel and get his things. Or maybe he'd wake up at his hotel and find this was all just a really strange dream. Sleep was mercifully quick to arrive, and with it, dreams.

He was standing in a room he had never been in. But he was still in New Orleans. He could see that much out the window. The room looked like something you would find in a rental property here. A big comfy bed, neutral colors, picturesque paintings adorning the walls, but no personal things or pictures. Then a he spotted a duffle bag laying next to the bathroom door. Maybe someone was home after all. All his instincts said run and hide before he was caught trespassing, but there was something familiar in the air. A scent? The bathroom door opened and a woman stood there.

The woman was well muscled and had wondrous curves that a goddess would envy. Wild brown hair streaked with a thick lock of white hair. Only a towel was wrapped tightly around her. Heaven help him because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had seen many beauties. She bent down and dug out a hair brush from her bag before going back to the bathroom. He let out the breath he had been holding. Had she not seen him? Would she see him? Looking down at just his boxers he smiled to himself. This is a dream, she'll notice me if I want her to. He walked over to the bathroom door which she had left open and leaned against the door frame.

She worked the brush through her wet hair. Still not seeing him. Maybe Compass was right about him being a creep. I can dream what I like, he thought to himself.

"Anna." he whispered it, but he saw her stiffened, goose bumps moved over her skin and she turned. Her brilliant emerald eyes were looking at him in the oddest way. Like she was torn between thinking he was the worst and best person she could see right now. It was then that he noticed her eyes had dark circles under and she looked more tired than he had ever seen her. She smiled weakly at him,

"Didn't your mama teach you ta knock?" Her usual fire wasn't in the quip and it made him look even more closely. A nasty bruise was blooming on her shoulder and he suspected there was a lot more where that came from on her back, hidden under the towel.

"Non, I was taught take care of a lady." She laughed, but it looked like she might cry. He moved quickly to her side, brushing the towel down her back. She swatted his hand away.

"I don't care if this is a dream ya can't just-."

"Just let me assure myself you are okay?" he pleaded "I'll do nothin else." She bit her lip then turned and let the towel slide to the floor. He gasped. Most of her back was shades of purple or blue. There was an angry welt across her hip leading back over her butt. Something nasty had lashed at her and thrown her into something very hard. He had to remind himself that she wasn't invincible. Rogue had plenty of scars to prove that.

"That bad huh?" He gently touched the swollen flesh. Why hadn't she absorbed Logan's healing power? Why was she here and not with the Avengers?

"Chere," What did he say to her? What did he ask first? Before he could say anything she gestured to the counter. On it was a jar with some kind of cream.

"I met Tante Mattie early today. She noticed and gave me that, said it would help." He didn't doubt it would. Swiping the jar he scooped a large clump out and started smearing it across her bruised flesh. It would smell funny, but better that than feeling the pain she had to be in.

"Anna why didn't you ask Lo-?"

"I didn't want to leech off of him." Remy's hand paused. He looked up in the mirror but her face was turned down. He knew she hated her powers even after she had gained control over them, but the way she said it made her sound like a parasite. That was a problem he'd address later, when she wasn't feeling so stubborn. Grabbing two clips off the sink he clipped her hair up and out of the way before massaging the cream into her skin. Slowly he could feel her body relaxing to his touch.

"How'd dis happen den?" she sighed. "Anna?" She looked up at the mirror. He could see her breathtaking green eyes and a little bit of her fire was back.

"We had a mission." Of course. "I was careless and got caught around the waist." She gestured to the red welt that wrapped around her hips and dipped down across her butt like a lose belt. "Then I was thrown into steel door by that witch." He wouldn't ask who because he had the feeling that his fiery woman had made her attacker pay.

"So you're not the only one black an blue?" She chuckled darkly.

"Nope." And people say men are vicious, the thought died as his hands skimmed over her skin. Slowly he was moving into areas that weren't bruised, and she didn't stop him. Rogue leaned back into him and he held her tight. He couldn't help it, couldn't resist; he leaned forward and kissed her. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat before turning to face him. The fire in her eyes blazed. Soft breasts pressed against his chest making him groan. If she looked down she'd see the tent pole in his boxers.

"I'm sorry. I promised-." She cut him off with a kiss. He was doomed, he knew it even before their lips met. But when they did meet; sparks flew. One of his hands snaked up behind her head and ran through her thick hair, pressing her into the kiss more. The other slipped down to her butt. It was all the encouragement she needed; her legs twined around his waist. They kissed as if their lives depended on it. He carried her to the bed not letting her lips leave his until her butt was pressed up against the bed. Then carefully he laid her down. He kissed every inch of her until they were both panting with need. He heard his name in her desperate moans and his boxers hit the floor in record time. Then he was on top of her, sliding in.

The look of ecstasy in her emerald green eyes was enough to drive him to breaking point. He reined himself in moving slowly against her. Every stroke she moved with him driving up the heat and pleasure until the two of them reached the heavens. He heard his name on her lips and her name on his as they came together. She arched her back even as she clung to him like a life line. Both of them shuddering and panting.

Remy eased himself up and out off her then collapsed onto the bed beside her so he wouldn't hurt her. He lay there for a while just panting and when he looked over at her his heart nearly stopped. There were tears rolling down her face. Oh God!

"Anna! Chere, I didn't hurt ya did I?" His hand was already reaching out to wipe her tears away. He was already mentally kicking himself when her laughter bubbled up. She shook her head no and wiped her eyes clear of any tears.

"No, no," she reassured him. He waited patiently for her to explain. "I just really wish this wasn't a dream." She scrubbed her eyes. Was this a dream, he suddenly wondered. Then he realized he didn't care if this was a dream or not. Gently he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, Chere." He held her tightly and savored the feeling of her in his arms. Together they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Light filtered into his room through the dusty lace curtains. He was pretty sure that's what woke him. He sat up blinking and if he didn't know any better he'd say the scent of Anna lingered. Wow he had to be imagining things. Glancing at the window he realized it was probably close to noon. He scrubbed his eyes before throwing off the covers to greet the cold air. Shivering he hunted for his clothes that had been discarded on the floor last night. The first thing he found by the side of the bed was his boxers. Picking them up he stared at them.

Hadn't he been wearing them last night? He smiled to himself and shook his head. That was one hell of a dream. With that thought came the temptation to look Rogue up. He knew she had a house somewhere around here, left by her adopted mother. Something in him said he really should check up on her, but he pushed those thoughts aside. There was no guarantee she was even in town. Compass must be making him paranoid, he finally decided. He finished dressing then made his way down stairs, he went straight to the kitchen not bothering to check on or wake Compass. She could sleep a little more, he thought to himself. The smell of Tante's tea hit him before he even entered the kitchen. As he walked in Tante Mattie looked up from her book, a cup of tea half way to her lips. She looked at him with amusement.

"Thought you'd sleep de day away."

"Non." He rooted around in the cupboards pulling out everything he would need to make a full breakfast. In minutes the whole house smelt of mouth watering food. Remy dished himself a huge helping and then turned the stove down so Compass could have warm food when she woke up. He sat down next to Tante and practically inhaled his food. His adopted mother looked up from her work and said,

"Child, you eat any faster an you gonna choke." Remy opened his mouth to say something back when his hand got swatted by the book Tante was reading. "Mouth closed when ya chew." Remy chuckled and shut his mouth, this time when he ate with deliberate slowness. She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. She shook her head and went back to her book. Remy was about to scoop up his last bite of food when he glanced at his clock. Noon.

"That girl's gonna sleep all day?" Tante chuckled darkly not looking up from her book. That certainly didn't bode well for him, he knew.

"She was up at dawn. Shared tea and breakfast with me, den asked where she could make some money fighting." Remy LeBeau dropped his fork and gaped open mouth at the woman sitting next to him. "I told her da Pit is always lookin for fresh fighters." The chair he was sitting in clattered to the floor as he jumped up and rushed to the other room. There he found his trench coat neatly folded up on the sofa next to Compass's old clothes.

"You just let'er go?" he demanded. Already his mind was playing through the worst possible things that could have happened to her.

"You try twistin Fate's hand, see how you fare." Gambit growled. That was absolute horse shit. Tante was powerful in her own rights, so why had she let an obvious damaged girl go waltzing straight into one of thee worst places for a woman to go in this city. The Pit was a true sewer of humanity. Only the worst of the worst went there, and all the sick rich people gathered there to watch as other people rip each other apart. Throwing on his trench coat he bolted out the door. He didn't even hear Tante Mattie's words as the door banged shut behind him.

"Heaven help you child if you have a daughter. Not a moment of rest." she said as she turned off the stove.

Remy pounded down the street. Ignoring people's shouts as he had to shove some of the less sober people out of his way. God help him, she'd had left about five hours ago. He didn't want to think of all the things that could have happened to her yet they all played through his mind like a sick film. Racing through the streets he no longer saw the people and places he loved in this city. All he could see were bright silver eyes wide with fear.

It took him a record of ten minutes to make it down to the old warehouse that was the Pit's entrance. The whole building was run down and looked like it would collapse at any minute. It was all for show he knew. The inside of the building was reinforced with special steel plates. They would prevent people from trying to take out customers or fighters. The doors were equipped with state of the art keypads that had a ten digit code that changed hourly. Though the area looked like it was deserted, he knew that was an illusion as well. The last and only time he had been here there had been ten guards on this level and several more in the lower level where the fighting actually took place. Supposedly there was a whole network of tunnels under the Pit to allow people to move freely to and from the Pit from other more reputable places. But every entrance was a word of mouth password and five digit number password for the door. How Compass had planned to get that was beyond him.

He circled the building from the distance and spotted an old window that was near the roof. Squinting at it he saw that the latch was ancient and rusting. Now how did he get up there. Then he saw the small crane parked in between the warehouse he wanted to get in and the one next to it. If he jumped to the hook it could probably swing him to the roof above the window. Worth a shot. It took him only a few minutes to make his way up to a balcony on the other warehouse. He took a deep breath before making a running jump for the hook. He sailed through the air, caught the hook, then his momentum carried him across the distance. At last possible second he let go and continued to fly through the air. For a brief moment he panicked that he would miss the lip of the roof line. Just barely catching it with his fingertips he swung forward. There was a muffled pop as his boot stopped him on the window sill. He waited breathlessly but no one came out to check on the sound.

He eased himself down onto the window sill, holding the top of the window frame so he wouldn't fall. Looking down he breathed a sigh of relief. That actually worked. Putting his hand on the latch he charged it with just enough kinetic energy to bust it apart. However he had miscalculated. A screw shot through the window and pinged off of some metal bits inside the warehouse before it got lodged in a wooden crate on the opposite side of the warehouse. Shit. Through the grime encrusted window he saw the defenses reveal themselves. Ten very big, very muscled men seem to come out of the shadows. Remy dropped himself so he was hanging off the window sill on the outside of the building. He counted to sixty before he hauled himself back up. The guards seemed to be conferring with each other. He knew half of them would soon split off to check the outside of the building. That would be his chance.

The guards moved and so did he, easing the window open, climbing through, and then quietly closed it behind him. Then he moved through the reinforced rafters that cut across the top of the building like a thick canopy of metal. Moving through the metal highways he was thankful for all the upgrades. If this had been old steel the guards would have know exactly where he was by ear alone. He moved to the back of the warehouse where he knew the stairs would lead. Glancing around to make sure none of the guards were looking his way he dropped down lightly on the top step. Quickly he made his way down, but he was forced to stop at the giant steel door that a keypad on it. He growled in frustration at all the time he was wasting. Reaching into his trench coat pocket he pulled out his deck of cards and a small slip of paper with it. There was a word and a number written in neat script.

Deathmatch

27839

"You've gotta be jokin." he murmured to himself. Despite his disbelief he punched in the number code. The door slid silently open and inside the sounds of jeering and shouts mixed with the sound of fists pounding flesh. Remy's stomach dropped to his toes as he walked in. The door slid shut behind him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It smelled like unwashed humans, sewage, and something else that he always associated with death. He moved swiftly into the crowd. Not wanting to draw attention from the people whose jobs it was to sniff out people who weren't supposed to be here. Moving his way towards the front of the crowd he sighed in relief when he realized it was two men fighting. Remy scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Compass.

No, no, no he thought to himself as he scanned for the third time still not seeing her. Then a flash of someone familiar. Not the person he was looking for, but someone who might know where she was. He waded through the crowd, and out to what looked like a make shift hospital. Once he was out in the open space the thief; Luke, looked up and saw him. Remy growled and stalked up to the boy pressing him up against a pillar.

"Where is she?" he snarled. Luke choked and held his hands up in supplication.

"Listen Remy, I ain't touched her." Remy slammed him against the pillar again. He gasped and wheezed in pain, but the boy was smart enough not to squirm. Remy wasn't in the mood for this kid's attitude.

"Why you here then? Thieves' Guild supposed to stay outta Pit."

"Your Pa had me followin her. He said I wasn't to approach her, just watch. She walked around the French Quarter and chatted up some one shady then she came here." He just barely managed to resist pointing out that Luke could be considered 'shady'. "Guards let her through an she entered a fight." His heart nearly stopped. He looked up and down the beds, but he didn't see her lying in any of them. Luke surprised him with what he said next. "She tore through all of em pro fighters like dey were nothin. Sure, she took a few licks, but you'd thought they were paper for all the pain dey caused." Remy looked down the line of beds with men and women in them.

"All of them?" Luke shook his yes.

"Talked to one of the guys. He says she was bold as brass, walked right up to this man." he gestured to the man he had been hovering by. "He was supposed to fight first. She broke his wrist and den clocked him an' took his place in de match. She bet money on herself. She worked through everyone dis place threw at her then collected her winnings. Waltzed straight up to me and put a grand in my hand and said I could keep it if I watched him. I get another grand if he leaves this place alive." Remy looked down at the man who had a nice shiner and his left wrist was bent at an odd angle. Compass did this? He looked at the other occupants. All of this? But why protect the first man she'd beat the crap out of?

"Anything else?" Luke nodded.

"She asked where she could get a violin."

"Where?"

"There's a small shop a few blocks up from the river." Remy turned without saying another word. He knew the place Luke had mentioned. He headed back the way he had come. Punching the number into the keypad again, he walked up the stairs and stepped onto the warehouse floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guard step towards him.

"Deathmatch." he ground out to the man. The guard grunted and disappeared back into the shadows. Remy made his way back towards the city; the slip of paper burning a hole in his pocket. What was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Remy picked his way through the busy streets. The cold was starting to sink into his bones despite his trench coat. He couldn't help but think of a bare footed girl using the last of her money to feed strays in this kind of weather. Yet she showed remarkable resourcefulness thus far. If it hadn't been for Tante's warning about the girl's power being so unstable he might not have been worried. But, he shoved the thoughts aside as he came to the tiny shop.

It was painted in a dark color. The shop letters were etched in gold into the glass door. Music of New Orleans. Most of the building's front were well cleaned glass windows that displayed many different instruments. Glancing around he didn't see Compass. However he did see a beautiful woman manning the cash register. She was Asian, her long ebony hair had been tied back in a loose bun, her deep brown eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were also red like she had been crying. A box of tissues were set next to her. Remy opened the door and the bell above the door chimed merrily.

"Ello chere." The woman looked up and smiled welcoming to him. He was a little surprised to find her smile was actually genuine.

"Hello sir, anything I can help you with?" Her accent wasn't New Orleans. So probably hadn't lived her long and her English was impeccable. Second or third generation he guessed. Remy looked around at all the instruments displayed. There were also shelves of music books, and everything one would need to play an instrument, keep them up, and repair them.

"Maybe, I'm lookin for someone. She be bout yay high." He gestured roughly Compass's height. "Blond hair and she'd ave silver eyes." The woman made an 'O' face.

"You're the one Compass said might come looking for her. She said I'd know you by your pretty eyes." The woman studied his red eyes as if they were jewels. Remy smiled to himself, he could get used to ladies thinking his eyes were pretty. "You wouldn't happen to be her brother? You both have such different eyes."

"No, Compass was kinda adopted into de family." She nodded then grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "You alright chere? You look like ya had a rough time of it." She grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to Compass. She started off talking about what violin would sound the best. We got onto the subject of our husbands." So the ring was hers after all. She shook her head. "I'm sorry you really didn't need to hear this."

"Non chere, I don't mind." She smiled gratefully and they talked back and forth for almost an hour. Remy was able to get more details about the mysterious child he had taken in. Like the cashier, May, Compass was a widow. Both of them had lost their husbands years ago, but it clearly still hurt. Compass could in fact play the violin. May had even sang to some of the music she played; Compass had invited her to go with her to a club that was hosting singers from the area. Well at least he'd be able to find her later. A chime from the girl's computer made her turn and look at it.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm supposed to meet my grandfather for lunch." He nodded and let May show him out after she grabbed her keys and purse. Quickly she turned the open sign around, then closed and locked the door behind her. Remy moved down the street after escorting May to the pizza place she was meeting her grandfather at. He had learned a lot about Compass through May. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the point. No, he thought, that didn't seem like Compass's style. She seemed the type to straight up answer him if he asked her something. And he very much intended to do just that.

Now what did he do? His stomach took that moment to growl loudly. Well, that answers that, he thought. Remy walked along the streets heading back to his favorite little restaurant in the French Quarter. He found the nice little cafe tucked away in a corner. The smell of food wafted through the air, it was the smell he always associated with home. He took a seat in the brightly lit main room. But he made sure he could see all the exits. Old habits.

A server in a cute pink apron came around. Her tight brown curls tucked behind her ears to keep her hair out of her face. Light green eyes looked at him laughingly and a smile was already pulling at her lips showing off her smile lines that were forming on her beautiful face.

"The usual Remy?" He chuckled. Her name was Silvia, Siv for short.

"You're too good ta me." He flashed her a winning smile while turning up the charm, it had her putting hands on her hips and shaking her head at him. But she was still laughing. Siv made a quick note in her notepad before she turned to go check on another customer. "A moment chere?" She turned back to him slipping her notepad into her apron pocket and twirling her pen between her fingers.

"Whatcha need, hun?" He gave her Compass's description and asked,

"Seen er?" She tapped her pen on her cheek thoughtfully.

"Silver eyes huh? Nope, can't say that I have, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, Siv." Silvia waved him off before strolling over to her other customers to top off their coffee and get orders. She came back to leave him a coffee. On the house. He smiled gratefully. He sipped the drink and considered what he knew. Compass was very unstable, switching from helpless victim to vicious street fighter in one night and street fighter to violinist in a matter of hours. Silvia came back with a tray loaded with steaming food. He could smell the spices even from across the room. She dropped two plates down in front of him for winking and moving off to help a man who had clearly been drinking heavily. Remy kept a close eye on that man as he interacted with Silvia. One wrong move and he'd intervene. He was so focused on them that he almost missed his father slipping into the table beside him.

"Tracked down who dat girl used ta be." Remy didn't look at his father simply continued to eat his food. If he was too eager for the information his father would make him work for it and he really didn't feel like it.

"Why ya tellin me?" Jean-Luc sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Remy knew he was thinking about what he had seen last night.

"Normally I wouldn't, cept I found somethin I t'ink you should see." It was then that Remy noticed his father had brought two files and a phone that wasn't his. He passed one of the files and the phone to Remy, withholding the other file. Remy opened the file first. Inside were two photo copies of two New York driver's licenses. The first was Compass, only the name read Ava Moreau. There something slightly off about the picture. Then he realized it was her eyes. They were a bright gold. The second picture was a young man. Michael Moreau. He had shaggy coppery blond hair, a well kept ginger mustache and beard, and dark brown eyes with flecks of mint green in them.

He skimmed through the file getting the important information. She was a bartender at night and going to school to be a therapist. He was a graphic artist for a studio in upstate New York. Neither had a criminal record or so much as a parking ticket. They had gotten married when she was twenty two and he was twenty three. He looked at the license again and his mouth dropped open. If the card was right Compass was twenty nine and her husband was thirty. He swallowed his shock. He had pegged her as younger than eighteen.

"So basically they are boring."

"Watch the video." Remy took the phone and opened it to the saved videos. There was only one. When he opened it he instantly recognized what he was looking at as footage from a bank. The time stamp on it had it dated to exactly five years ago from yesterday. At first he didn't understand why his father was showing him this until Ava and her husband came into sight of the camera. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut. Ava went to a teller. She had her high heel shoes under her arm and she was wearing the exact thing he had first seen her wearing. While her husband went to a bank associate on the other side of the room.

Next thing he knew, four masked men entered the sight of the camera. All of them were well armed. Two went up to the tellers, guns trained on them. The third man stood guarding the door while the fourth circled the room moving everyone to the sides of the room. Compass moved with her teller and the fourth man seemed overly interested in her. He patted her down taking her purse. He groped at her while keeping the gun pressed against her body. Across the room Michael was watching them clenching his fists. He made like he was going to move to protect his wife, but the man at the door armed with a shotgun turned his weapon towards him.

The fourth man reached down Ava's shirt. It looked like he had found her wedding band, and was trying to take it. Ava's hand came up and chopped against the man's neck. A reaction Remy could tell was instinct. The man staggered and pulled the trigger. There were three flashes as he shot her point blank. Blood spattered the wall behind her and the teller who stood horrified beside her. Across the room Michael opened his mouth in what Remy assumed was a scream. This time he didn't hesitate to move. The man at the door panicked and fired his gun at Michael. Pellets pulverized his body, but somehow he kept moving. He shoved his wife's attacker aside then dropped down beside her dragging her into his lap. The thieves scrambled out of the bank leaving their victims to bleed out. Remy was about to close the phone when he saw a light bloom between the couple before Michael slumped over on top of his wife.

Remy closed the phone and his father passed the second file to him while taking the phone and the other file back. All Remy could think was how had she survived? Glancing down at the second file he found himself wishing the thing away. He didn't want to know, but he had to know what he was dealing with. Flipping it open he found a New York police report. He closed his eyes and wished he could burn the memory from his mind.

"Ignoring it don't make it go away or change the past."

"I know." Remy snapped at his father. He read through the report feeling more numb as he read. Three of the men had been caught, but the one behind the shotgun was still at large. He hoped Compass didn't know that, though he suspected she did. The officers couldn't explain the light between the dying couple, though the theory was that the husband was a mutant, even though his DNA came back without the mutant gene. He finished the police report and found there was more. Remy LeBeau put his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard as he looked at the two pictures clipped to the top of the autopsy report.

"Seems Tante wasn't exaggerating." The first picture was Compass from the shoulders up. He could just make out the top of the Y incision. Next her picture was the same view of Michael. She hadn't surveyed. "I did a DNA test." Remy didn't bother to ask how. Compass had bled all over the shop. "Yer girl is a perfect match for Ava Moreau." Of course she was. "Which leaves me with two questions."

"Just two?" The joke tasted bitter in his mouth. Jean grunted.

"How is a dead woman up and walkin round, and where's she been fer five years?" Remy closed the file and handed it back to his father. He didn't need to read the details of how metal had ripped the young couple's bodies apart. "I also looked into the man Luke was asked to watch over. He's a cop." Remy blinked, there was only a few reasons he could think that this girl was protecting a cop. She'd have the perfect cover too. Jean nodded, "I thought what you're thinking, at first. Until I heard yer ex wife was furious." Jean-Luc chuckled to himself. "She sent one of her best to kill that man, make it look like an accident in the fights. Dat girl not only stopped em, but ruined em from ever working assassin work ever again."

"Dat why you so cheerful?" His father smiled wolfishly flashing white teeth.

"Maybe," He became serious again. "Belladonna is gonna have it out fer dat girl." Remy nodded, however she was probably safe if no one could find her.

"Don't suppose you know where she is?" Now his father crossed his arms over his chest looking for all world like a sullen child. Remy suspected that like him the Guild would have trouble following or finding her.

"Not a peep since de Pit. I checked out the store Luke suggested, but it was closed for lunch." Remy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He didn't bother telling his father he knew where Compass would be later tonight, thanks to May.

"Why you so concerned bout er?"

"Why are you?" his father countered. Remy admitted there was a time he would have let Compass be, but now he felt like strings tied his future to this strange young woman. He couldn't help but think back to his time with the X-men. Maybe they had rubbed off on him. Then he thought of her. Rogue. He couldn't help but see similarities between her and Compass. No one noticed Compass and everyone had tried to avoid contact with Rogue for most of her adult life. He knew what the fiery woman would have done when she saw a girl with no shoes moving through a crowd that didn't see her in the middle of this winter. He pushed that thought aside.

"It don't take powers or magic to see dat girl needs someone, even if it's just someone who acknowledges she exists. Besides, Tante suggested to stay close to her. I've never ignored one of her warnins, don't plan to start now." He thought about it then added "Since when do you ignore Tante? She did warn ya off." His father chuckled.

"Dat she did. I leave it to you den." He got up and left a tip on the table even though he didn't order anything. He paused before he left then added. "I'm looking into last night. When I find im who did dat to er, you want in?" Remy smiled coldly and nodded. Whoever the man was who had been in Compass's memories was long overdue for lessons in manners.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking down at his food he found he had lost his appetite. He ran a hand through his long hair and just sat there staring off into space. All he wanted was time off to find himself with no responsibilities. Checking over his shoulder to see if Compass would magically appear; every time he considered just washing his hands of this mess something happened that made him stay. He couldn't help but feel that was the point. Sighing to himself, he choose the path, now time to walk it. Silvia came back a few moments later and quickly pocketed his father's tip.

"Not hungry?" He smiled at her, but she seemed to see through him.

"It was too good." She put her hands on her hips and studied his face carefully.

"It's about dat girl you want me to keep an eye out for, ain't it?"

"Yea, she-" Siv held up a hand to stop him from speaking.

"I saw some of what he brought. I don't wanna, nor do I need ta know. But I'll keep an eye out for er all the same."

"Thanks Siv."

"Anything for you hun." Remy snorted then paid for his food, leaving a very generous tip for Siv. She beamed at him as he left the cafe. Remy looked up and down the streets and wondered where he should go next. He should go pick up his stuff from the hotel he was staying at, but his feet moved in the opposite direction. People passed by him, but he didn't see them, didn't hear when they called out to him. He just kept moving. It wasn't until he stumbled over something that he snapped out of his daze. Looking down at his feet he saw a very grumpy black alley cat that had become familiar to him. It's gold eyes glared at him menacingly.

"It's you." He reached out to pet the cat only to yank his hand back as unsheathed claws rent the air between them. "Not very friendly of ya." The cat make a low threatening sound and Remy held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I didn't mean it Mon Ami. Honest." He was talking to a cat, if needed proof he was going nuts this was probably it, he thought to himself. "Don't suppose you know where our mutual friend is?" The cat glared at him then turned and stuck his nose up in the air and sauntered off. He headed in the general direction of the park. Remy's feet moved of their own volition in the direction that the cat had gone off into. Maybe he needed a break more than he had first thought.

That thought was interrupted when his guide turned a corner around a tall hedge. Remy hurried to follow turning the corner then stopping abruptly. There sat Compass in her borrowed clothes at one of the many stone picnic tables. In front of her was a board game; chess from the looks of it. Her opponent was an older man; late sixties early seventies maybe. The man's skin was incredibly dark and wrinkled with both age and sun exposure. His hand shook slightly as a moved a piece forward on the board. Remy noticed his hands were also scarred from long hours hard work. The man's tightly curled hair was dusted with a generous portion of white and just barely tamed by his hat. The rest of his clothes were nice enough, clean, but well worn, and like Compass's old clothes, not really meant for the cold. Remy decided this was a man who wasn't wealthy, but he certainly wasn't poor either.

The cat he had forgotten about jumped onto the bench next to the old man. The animal rubbed his furry head against the man's elbow. He turned to look at the little visitor smiling, he started to scratch the cat's ears making the little monster purr. It was then that the man noticed Remy staring.

"Looks like you've been found, Ava." Remy was surprised that this man knew Compass's real name. He would never admit it, but it hurt to think she had told this man her name and he had had to find out through his father's snooping. There was no reason for him to think that, but still. Then Remy noticed the man's eyes. Silver outlined in blue lightening. He sucked in a surprised breath. "Come join us, boy." By his accent he wasn't from around here anymore than Compass was. Cautiously Remy approached, Compass still had yet to look at him, she focused on the board in front of her. The man chuckled, his silver eyes piercing Remy much the same way Compass's eyes did. "I don't bite, sit. You must be Remy LeBeau." The man held out a hand. Hesitantly Remy took the offered hand and shook it.

"I am, who might you be?" The man laughed again, something Remy thought he did a lot of if the smile lines etched around his mouth were anything to go by.  
"I see why Fate has taken a liking to you." Remy didn't like the sound of that and the man's next words confirmed his feeling. "I pity you for that." He cleared his throat and coughed. Once he was done coughing he thought about Remy's question. "Who I was is dead, the title I held was passed to the next." He paused seemingly lost in memories from long ago. "Garret, I suppose that's the best answer even if Garret did die decades ago." Out of the corner of Remy's eye he saw Compass wince then clench her fists. Garret however, didn't seem to notice.

"You don't say." He glanced at Compass who was still clenching her fists and focusing on the board, but he very much doubted that it was the game that was bothering her. He slid into the bench beside Garret. The tom cat hissed indignantly and jumped on the table moving to sit next to Compass. She scratched the cat behind the ears and told it,

"King, behave." The cat purred and the girl moved her knight to take a bishop. Garret studied the board this time and when he moved a piece it was with the confidence of a veteran player.

"Check." Compass grunted.

"What brings you here, Garret?" Remy asked. Garret gestured to Compass.

"Young Ava called me. I'm here to help her fill in the blanks of her memories, and try to help her get a handle on Fate's power." Before Remy could ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue Compass answered it.

"I still don't know everything. Who I was before I was Compass, how my powers work, why-." She swallowed and Remy glimpsed some painful emotion in the girl's eyes, like she was swallowing a storm of rage. "Why certain things happened, my purpose. Everything is there, but it is tangled with memories of the others."

"So, how's exactly that you can help, Garret?" He couldn't help but notice Compass seemed to be in a worse place now than she had been when he had first found her. She looked like she wanted to scream, cry, and rage all at once. "I understand you used to be Compass, but how does that help with filling in the memories of who she used to be?" Garret reached up and adjusted his hat before answering.

"I knew Ava and Michael for a while before she became Compass. I was a handy man and they moved in next door to me. That old house was always having problems so I spent a lot of time with them. I don't think I've ever seen a couple more in love." Compass ducked her head and lightly touched the ring that hung from her neck. Remy thought this was a good thing and asked,

"So you're rememberin'. Have you managed to learn much about your powers?" Her fists clenched again and when she looked up at him he saw her anger and hurt. When she spoke her words were sharp and bitter.

"I've learned that I'm destined to be forgotten by all mortals, always working in the shadows as a puppet to Fate or whatever you want to call that bitch." The words were said in a snarl and Remy looked at her stunned. He knew she was upset, but Compass had always reminded him of Kitty Pryde; a sweet girl. Glancing sideways at Garret he saw the older man give Compass a disapproving look.

"Ava, as Compass you shouldn't speak of-" Compass whirled on Garret her eyes flashing dangerously. Remy could have sworn he saw gold in her silver irises; the color her eyes used to be.

"Why?" she demanded "It's not like there's anything left she can do to us after five years of torture to prepare us for this." She gestured to herself. "Besides, our nerves are fried from her!"

"Compass." Garret warned. Compass bit her lip and looked away. She took a deep calming breath before she sighed in defeat. Though Remy could still see the hurt and betrayal in the girl's eyes. She tipped over her king.

"I forfeit the match. Thanks for your help." If he had ever heard a thanks that was more forced, Remy would be surprised. She stood up and slipped past the table grabbing a case that he hadn't noticed until now. Her violin she had bought from May. Compass slung the case over her shoulder and strolled off with King following at her heels.

"Compass!" Garret called after her. Compass stopped, but she refused to turn around and look at the man. "Our greatest power lies in us being unknown and forgotten. It means we are not hunted. When I came into the city I heard whispers of a silver eyed girl." Compass waved her free hand then continued to walk off. King gave Garret a sad backwards glance, but he turned to follow after Compass. Garret sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. "Watch her please. I have a bad feeling about where she is concerned."

"I thought you no longer had de power of Compass." Garret nodded watching Compass's back as she disappeared around a corner.

"It doesn't take Fate's power to tell she's on collision course with trouble." Garret packed up his chess board before heading off in the opposite direction that Compass had gone. Remy got the chilling feeling that this would be the first and only time he saw the old man alive. He sighed before getting up and running after Compass.

"Hold up Petite."


	9. Chapter 9

Up ahead he saw Compass standing by a tree. "What was da-." Compass made a strangled noise deep in her throat and punched the tree beside her. The thing shook under the impact. When she pulled her hand back there was an imprint of her knuckles in the tree and her hand was covered in chips of bark and bleeding. She slid to the ground and leaned up against the tree.

"I didn't choose this you know. Becoming Compass. Garret," She took a deep shuddering breath. "Garret knew what he was signing me up for the moment he saw me." There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. "No one will remember me. If I were to go stand in front of my parents right now, do a DNA test; still they wouldn't know me. Who I was before was erased from minds of people." she laughed bitterly, "Once my work is done here, you'll forget me too. It's one of her gifts." she spat the last word.

"Petite we have your hand looked at." She looked down at the hand in question. Blood covered most of her fingers bruising was already starting to form. She snorted,

"It doesn't matter. I can't feel it and I can't die. Not until this," she gestured to her eyes. "Is passed onto the next person." It was then when she looked up at the sky that was stained red with the setting sun that he noticed another bruise blooming on her jaw line. Remy opened his mouth then closed it. Everyone died, didn't they?

"Ho-?"

"Fate, puts a bit of herself in us. So even if my head were cut off and my body burned then my ashes spread to the wind I would still come back. It take decades, but I'd still reform. There are faster ways, but they are unsettling, best to let it heal naturally."

"Dat why you can't feel?" she dropped her gaze from the sky and stared at him.

"You know don't you? About who I was." Remy ducked his head in shame.

"Found out just a little bit ago." she grunted

"I'm sure you noticed yesterday was the five year anniversary of my death." Remy's mouth went dry, he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "During that five years Fate makes us endure every kind of pain that is. Mental, physical, emotional, everything. We are tortured nonstop for five years in order to prepare us for the roll of Compass. By the end our nerves are fried."

"Why?" he was only just grasping the vague idea of what she was saying. He had been tortured once or twice so he knew a thing or two about it. Looking into her eyes there was a hollowness that more than proved her words. He swallowed, why on earth would anyone do that?

"What connects all people?" Remy was about to ask what that had to do with anything then he understood. Compass saw the exact moment he understood and nodded. "Pain, everyone experiences pain, struggles with it inside of them, lashes out because of it. Pain connects and separates us all. What would this world be if we understood each other's pain?" So Fate would put the pain of the world on such a young woman's shoulders. This wasn't right. "No one said it was right. Sacrifices must be made. Or that's what she tells us. Garret and the rest of them swallowed it."

"Then why do what she wants?"

"I don't have a choice. She puts a bit of herself in us before she drops us back in the world. It allows her to force her-." Compass gagged and reached up at her throat desperately clawing at her neck. Her face turned red. Remy dropped to his knees beside her.

"Compass! What's happenin?" she didn't answer but continued to struggle against some invisible hand strangling her. Then Compass sucked in a deep breath and coughed. She sat there dragging in air to her starved lungs before she muttered,

"You wonder why I think you're a ragin bitch." Remy's eyebrows drew together in concern, maybe something happened to her brain.

"You weren't talkin to me, were ya?" She laughed and coughed some more, shaking her head no.

"Her punishment." Remy started to stand and said,

"Tell ya what. Let's trade. A question for a question ad we will both answer honestly." Compass looked at him like she wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or cry.

"What's to stop you from lying?"

"My honor." she snorted

"Isn't there a saying, no honor among thieves." Remy laughed.

"Suppose so. But I was also a hero. I swear on ol' Gambit's life I will be honest." Compass's gaze searched his face. He could see the need for one small thing in her life to be hers to control.

"Alright." she thought very carefully before asking, "Who's Anna?" Remy froze. He had expected her to ask about her own life not his. Now he wasn't sure if he regretted his promise or just found the whole situation amusing. "Last night you were talking in your sleep and you kept saying her name."

"Jealous petite?" he could tell right away that the joke went over her head. He wondered if that was a side effect of being tortured. She shook her head no but looked very thoughtful.

"You say her name like I hold my wedding band. Like you're broken or incomplete without her." Remy blew out a breath and held his hand out to Compass. She took it and heaved herself off the ground before continuing off in the direction she had been walking. He stuck his hands into his pocket and thought about the best way to explain the answer. Of course her first question would be the most difficult.

"Anna is a mutant. She is incredibly gifted, but her gift is what people call a double edged sword. She could take the powers, memories, everything with just a touch of exposed skin. She had no control over it to begin with so no one wanted to be near her. Her life wasn't the greatest to start off with. Her mom was grooming her to be part of a evil gang. Something happened and she ended up going to the X-men. There she found a home, family, sanity. She is very passionate, very kind, a beautiful woman. Strong, and stubborn to boot. And she's the woman that makes this life worth livin." Compass smiled sadly.

"Michael was like that for me. He saved me from my own demons. Gave me strength and shielded me even when I didn't know I needed it." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't even join him without passing this curse onto someone other fool first." She sucked in a deep breath and seemed desperate to change the subject. "What's your next question?"

"It's actually two in one." Compass shrugged.

"I'll just get two questions when it is my turn again." Remy grunted then pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one with a charge of kinetic energy. "That's bad for you, you know?" he laughed to himself.

"Last night you were so scared ya ran out of dere. Yet today you put down people who were twice your size and probably did mean more harm dan Luke. What happened last night and why could fight today but not den? I saw the look on your face last night. If you'd have power we'd been taking Luke to de hospital or the morgue." Compass seemed to consider her next words very carefully, but she explained as best as she could.

"Our minds work like a computer. Memories are like files. You don't have all of them open at once right? You're not remembering everything you know at this very moment."

"Aye." he wondered where this is going.

"If our memories are files, then there are triggers that allow us to remember things. Like a short cut to a file. Things like smells, actions, textures, tastes, emotions, anything that makes you remember something else."

"What's dat gotta do with last night?" Compass gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"Last night I had very little by way things I could remember on my own. But when Luke reached out it took me back to a memory from my own past that was very powerful and one that very traumatic to me. I was basically stuck in the past where I had no real power to stop what was happening. So I ran."

"What about the Pit?" he prompted.

"I'm not always strong. Things like that happen when they need to or when Fate allows it. A man could come up to me right now and hold a gun to my head and there would be nothing that I could do to stop him from shooting me. The power of Compass usually only works when Fate directs it to. She will give us nudges and power but she won't spell out what she wants from us. It tends to be fairly straight forward. Help him, give her advice, save those people, stop that person." Remy turned the information over in his mind he didn't doubt her, not a word of it. Yet he still was having a tough time wrapping his mind around the idea that Fate existed. He supposed having seen purgatory the fact that Fate was a real being shouldn't surprise him. "My question." he winced and prayed she'd ask something about herself. That pray was answered in a weird way. "What's the most valuable thing you've ever stolen?"

He sighed in relief. Ticking down the very long list of things he had stolen, some of which he had destroyed. Yet his mind couldn't help but turn to Rogue. Anna, he thought. Closing his eyes he could see her perfectly and it made him ache to hold her. He stopped mid stride and looked up at the sky; the sun was setting and dark blue was pushing out the red and pink.

"Tell you the truth I'm not so sure if I stole it. Her heart." Compass didn't ask whose heart, he suspected she already knew.

"Which brings me to my next question, why aren't you with her now?" He had known the moment the words left his mouth that this would be her next question. It still was a sucker punch to the gut that left him with a profound ache. Damn this kid, he thought to himself.

"We are both stubborn and stuck in our ways. I said somet'ings I'm not proud of and she always seemed to t'ink so little of my love fer her." Compass considered his words for a minute.

"Anna is Rogue of the Avengers right?" Remy nodded. "I know a little bit about her. Did a case study on nature versus nurture with her as the subject. I don't think you're quite right. Your love is the ultimate gift to her. I think she believes she is unworthy of the love you give her freely. She suffered much and was viewed as monster for a long time. So it make sense she that would probably still views her powers as monstrous even after gaining control." Remy opened his mouth to argue but Compass plowed on. "That kind of thing has a profound effect on a person. It leaves scars." she looked at him before looking forward again. "Both of you seem to have such scars. Take it from someone who has endured hell and studied what that can do. Such things permanently effect everything we do, think, say, and feel. Point is, I think she love you and you love her. If that's the case then one of you is going to have to sucked it up and go to the other person first."

"Even if I'm always the one?" Compass glanced sideways at him.

"If what you have is what you say it is, then you won't give a damn how many times you have to be the first to speak up. But if your pride is more important." she let that thought trail off. Remy glared at her.

"Is this Compass speaking or Ava?" she thought about it then said,

"Both." he grunted and a few minutes later compass said, "I have a favor to ask."

"What's dat?"

"Can you either get your father to call off the two people following me or can you make them stop?"


	10. Chapter 10

Remy chuckled and casually folded his hands behind his head. He glanced in a shop window and used the glass to check behind them. Sure enough there was a woman with long dark brown hair staring a little too intently at a men's magazine. She wore a nice coat and long pants and carried a purse that was probably more a weapon than an accessory. Remy vaguely recognized her, but couldn't put a name to a face. The other watcher was a lot harder to spot. And Remy was certain he wouldn't have been able spot him normally.

The man was nondescript sort of average Joe you see everywhere. He was dressed against the cold with a long coat, dark pants. He was almost even with them only on the other side of the street. Strolling at a relaxed pace the man could have been shopping or he could have been heading to a date. Then a gorgeous woman stepped in his path to flirt. The man swiftly rebuffed her then continued walking. At first Remy thought he was just to her, then he saw the man glance at Compass. His gaze lingered a moment too long. So it wasn't that he wasn't interested in that woman just that he was too busy tailing Compass. Remy sighed then asked Compass,

"Why don't you go buy a coffee or somet'ing." he nodded at the little coffee shop two blocks up the road. Compass looked between him and the shop.

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Remy felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

"Gonna be my charmin self." Compass snorted.

"Don't take too long. I think there things Fate wants done." This time he did smile. But he didn't care if Fate had plans he would follow his own path and no one not even Fate would stop him from doing as he pleased. When Compass passed the alley he turned down it. There was a brief moment of warmth on his back. Compass's hand? She was already on the move when he turned back to her. He shrugged the thought off and made his way to the rusting fire escape. Climbing it was a piece of cake and the old metal was shockingly silent. Maybe it's because Fate willed it. He shook that thought away and told himself it was luck and he was doing this because he choose to. Are you sure about that, a small voice asked in the back of his mind. The voice sounded more than a little smug as he slid down the drain pipe on the other side.

He simply waited at the edge of the alley for their follower to pass. When she did he strolled out and put an arm causally over shoulders.

"Ello Chere." she jumped and gave him a look that would have had most men taking a step back, he simply smiled at her.

"Remy." She said his name like it was a curse. Maybe it was.

"You remember my name, I'm honored." He did a slight bow, as much of one as he could do while his arm was draped over her shoulder. She scowled at him. "I can't helps but notice you're followin de girl dat destroyed the Pit." He almost missed the flash of surprise on her face. So his father hadn't been entirely honest. "It would be remiss of me to tell ya she's not the type of lady you wanna be followin chere."

"What do you want Remy?" she demanded.

"Tell my father I'll watch er. You and yer partner take a break." Her eyebrows drew up and together by his last statement.

"What ya playin at? I'm here by myself. Your father said no one else and no men around dis one." So who was the man across the street? Remy smiled cheerfully. Then he noticed the knives and pepper spray tucked neatly into the woman's coat.

"Never mind dat, go to my father and tell em." She glared at him for a long moment, her chin set in a stubborn tilt. For a moment he thought she was going to refuse him, but then she grunted angrily and stalked off. Remy followed her a few blocks to ensure she didn't just circle back. Then he headed back the way he had come and considered his current problem.

The man who had been following Compass had taken a seat at an outside table for the restaurant that was across the street from the coffee shop. To a passerby he would look like a man resting and enjoying the sights in the city or a man waiting for his date. But as Remy watched the man's gaze would slide back to Compass sitting at the high top table sipping a warm drink. Carefully he made his way over to the man. Ambling along the side walk and looking at something past the man so as not to give himself away. Remy managed to get right up to the man's chair before he the watcher noticed him. The man's hand slid into his coat. A weapon.

"I wouldn't do dat Mon Ami." He laid his hand on the man's chair, charging it with kinetic energy. The man withdrew his hand slowly from his coat leaving the weapon holstered. "Atta boy. Now, why you followin a girl round town?" he clicked his tongue and shook his head at the man. "Suspicious."

"Don't know what yer talkin bout." Remy chuckled.

"Ya see I might've believed ya. But your first thought is pull a gun on a stranger who walks up to ya here? Nah, only one group would be so bold here. Assassin." The man didn't say anything and when it was clear to Remy that he wouldn't he sighed, "I bet if I let go of dis chair I get clear before it goes boom. Can you say de same?"

"I got nothin to say mutant." he spat the last word at him. By this point in his life, Remy had heard just about every nasty thing one could a mutant. Mostly people weren't very creative. However one cannot help what they are born as. If this was the type of person following Compass than he would ensure that the man did not continue, and the restaurant sign hanging just above the man's head gave him sudden inspiration. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two cards, charged them with energy, and threw them at the ropes. The man looked up at the bang just in time to get a face full of sign. The force of the blow was enough to knock the man out and probably enough to damage his brain. Maybe that was a good thing. Would a, "here's your sign" joke be too much he wondered idly as a waiter came scurrying out.

"Call an ambulance." Remy told the panicking young man. The poor kid had to be pretty young if his features were anything to go by. Already he was shaking and fumbling for his phone. Remy was already half way across the road by the time the boy managed to dial 911 and sputter to the operator what had happened. Compass met Remy at the door to the coffee shop. She glanced over his shoulder at the way he had come from.

"I suppose that's one way to deal with the problem. What he do to piss you off?" Remy shrugged.

"Maybe he just rubbed me wrong." Compass watched his face then turned back to her would be stalker, her face darkened with rage.

"Fanatic jackass." she hissed the words at the man. Remy supposed he wasn't surprised she knew or had guessed what had happened. But her next words did surprise him. "One less piece of trash to take out in the end." He hadn't killed, he knew that. Hadn't he? Compass saw the look on his face and snorted. "He'll live, but his brain is damaged. He'll wake up but he will have trouble with his mind doing little things. Lifting a fork, writing his name, he won't ever hold a weapon again." Her smile was a bitter one. "Fate did something right." Remy raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and handed him a coffee. He took it gratefully and sipped it. Too sweet, but it was warm. "I'm a mutant. That much I can remember. The thing I do with animals, that's all me." Her eyebrows drew together in concentration. "My husband experienced the same thing, but he wasn't a mutant." She made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat.

Remy thought about what he had read in police report. Michael's DNA proved he was not a mutant. But then he thought about the light on the video and Tante's reaction to Compass's ring. The he laughed. It was right there in front of him.

"Witch. Your husband was a witch." He watched Compass's face as the memory seem to fill itself in. She looked like she might cry as she reached up and touched her ring. Was it truly so bad to forget? He thought about the things he had done. People had died because of him, he had betrayed the people he loved and respected. Would it be so bad to forget all of that?

"Yes it would." Remy jumped and looked down at Compass. She was staring off into space and probably hadn't even realized she had answered a question in his mind. "You made mistakes. But you are better now for them. Nothing good in this world is obtained without cost. We cannot become better without facing the bad in ourselves." She blinked then looked at him. "What?"

"What you just said." she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I didn't say anything."Remy opened his mouth to argue until he saw a flash of something Alien in Compass's eyes. Maybe she hadn't spoken. Compass moved off down the street. "What's your next question?" Remy blew out a breath and followed her.

"Is Fate a real person?" Compass laughed at this question.

"Is she a real person? What does that even mean? Does she have a physical body like you and me? No. Is she alive? In a matter of speaking. It might be a better asked what does she do. Which is to say she indirectly directs the flow of events to meet her goals. What those are I couldn't say and I doubt she'd tell me regardless. She very aware of my," she paused searching for a good word. "Displeasure with her and her methods." Remy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I remember how I died." Remy froze. "Did the police catch them?" When she turned back to him he was looking at the ground. She sighed resigned to what he would say. "Who didn't they catch?"

"Michael's killer." The words were forced from his mouth, but he fought them tooth and nail. Compass didn't show any visible signs of having heard him, but Remy could feel the weight his words had.

"It's not your fault Remy." he was surprised by his her words. It should be him saying that to her. "People thought the man was trying to take my ring, but that wasn't what happened. He was grabbing me, and I had had enough of that for one lifetime. My reaction was instinct. Michael and I had learned to protect ourselves and he had promised that he would never let a man touch me like that again. That's why-."

"Non petite. Dat boy loves ya. Dat's why he protected you." She wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll give you one last question." Remy let her change the subject. He had several questions and he had no doubt the more time he spent with her the more questions he'd have. So he'd have to settle for what he thought was most important. Slowly he asked,

"What does an ol' woman, an undercover cop, myself , a widowed singer, and a now useless assassin have in common?" Compass looked over her shoulder at him slyly.

"Fate underestimates you." Remy flashed a wolfish grin.

"Everyone does."

"To answer your question, Fate has an eye on you guys or something or someone in your futures. You are not necessarily connected in that you may not be part of the same pictures. But somehow somewhere in your futures is the potential to change the world for the better. Some of you might work together in that. Others it's not what you do, but who's life you touch. She plays a very long game and I will not know for sure what those things are until I find the next Compass. Fate's way of rewarding us for all the shit she piles on us." Compass snorted, "Not that I'm bitter or anything." The look she was giving him dared him to contradict her. Remy chuckled to himself, he knew better than to touch that.


	11. Chapter 11

Compass stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked around at where they had found themselves. They were in a residential area. One of the few that actually seemed to have small bits of yard. So it was a wealthier area.

"Where are we?" Remy stopped mid stride at her question and looked down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be a guide." She gave him a sour look as she crossed her arms over her chest. Which was impressive considering she was holding a violin case.

"It's not like that. Being physically lost and being lost like I guide are very different things. I've never been to this city before becoming Compass." Touchy, he thought with amusement. However her words implied one of the previous Compasses had been here. Compass scowled at the area around them. She uncrossed her arms and let her case swing down in between them. It came dangerously close to clipping him behind the knee.

"Watch it, petite." she didn't seem to hear him as she looked around and mumbled to herself,

"Why would she bring me here?" Remy was about to give a smart remark when he got distracted. The house to the right of him. A curtain on the second floor fluttered open as if a breeze had pushed it aside to reveal flashes of an eerily familiar room.

"Non, it can't be." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Be back, in a bit." Compass opened her mouth to argue, but Remy was already walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Remy didn't respond and he quickly scaled the tree that stood close to the balcony. He could have sworn he heard Compass call him a creep as he made his way through the branches. Any other time it might have been funny, but not now. Once he was high enough he swung over onto the balcony. Testing the knob, it was locked. Well, at least she did that much. He pulled the pins from his sleeve and with practiced ease, he tumbled the lock open. Remy let himself in and gasped. It was the same big bed, same neutral colors on the wall, same pictures adorning the walls, and her duffle bag lay open next to the bathroom. He took a deep calming breath. Her scent lingered in the room. Anna, she was here; well, he amended, she was in New Orleans if not the house. All the lights in the house were off and he could practically feel the emptiness of the house and something else. A feeling he couldn't place. He walked back out to the balcony, not trusting himself. He was about to call down to Compass, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey! Can you play that?" Compass and Remy turned to see the young man sitting on the tall fence. He was handsome, by his skin dark skin and even darker hair Remy guessed he was Indian decent. Probably somewhere around twenty five years old. His black hair was cropped short but still managed to hang in front of his eyes. He was dressed in nice clothes that comfortable and trendy. Beside him was a young man that could have been his younger brother. Two more boys clamored up the side of the fence to see who their friend was talking to. One had tight curly red hair and pale skin, while other had slightly tan skin and dark brown hair. Remy noticed the collection of instruments sitting on a table in the backyard. At least now he knew why Fate had sent Compass here. A blonde haired girl managed to pull herself up beside the boys.

"Of course I can." Compass replied, clearly insulted that anyone would carry an instrument and not know how to play it. The girl looked her over with a keen eye, she opened her mouth to say something but the boy who had called out to her first, interrupted,

"Would you play a piece for us then?" The girl glared at him.

"Sure." Compass was about to set down her case, when the girl hissed at the boy,

"Raja, you aren't going to make her play through the fence are you? Invite her in." The boy blushed.

"Right, sorry about that." He reached down and unlatched the gate he was sitting on then kicked the gate open. Raja caught the fence before the gate could crush his leg between it and the fence. "Please enter, my lady." Compass rolled her eyes but took her instrument and walked into the small back yard. She set the case in a soft patch of grass. Carefully she withdrew her instrument from the velvet cushion and tucked it under her chin. She tuned it quickly before she drew the bow across the stings.

The music that came flowing to him over the breeze had him thinking of Rogue. Anna. Strong, vibrant, a certain sweetness tempered by living fire. The music took him to a starry night. A passionate kiss and creative hands. Slowly it bloomed and Remy could see him and Rogue fighting side by side. Fierce battles raging, gaping wounds, but she was at his side. Easy banter and jokes were thrown into the mix creating a relationship that was their own. Then trouble, it always came. Fighting, angry words, pride. The sorrow hit so hard it was like a sludge hammer, followed by the emptiness. Would he lose her? Life wasn't worth living without her in it, but was it worth living if he couldn't hold her? God. Compass's song came to a slow close and Remy could feel it, the hopeful note it ended on. Just a spark.

He slumped back against the glass doors. Then he caught sight of his reflection in the pristine glass. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat there and stared at his reflection for a long time. Finally he lifted his head to look at the sky and whispered,

"Is dis why you tortured her? Is dis what you want from me? T'rub my nose in my mistakes?" He felt Compass's gaze on him. He turned to see her packing up the instrument, but her eyes were fixed on him. Her voice drifted to him on the night air even though her lips didn't move.

"If she answers you, let me know, because she hasn't answered me except to strangle me that one time." Remy let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"That song?" Compass smiled,

"I wrote it before I died. Me and Michael were not a perfect couple. We fought and it got bad, I just wish I knew why we fought." She touched the ring which glowed lightly. Carefully Remy slipped off the balcony. He had to make sure no one saw him. Good thing everyone was distracted by Compass.

"Would you be willing to perform with us tonight? We are the band for a singing contest this club is going to hold." Compass smiled,

"As it happens I was planning on going tonight with a friend who will be singing." The boys all whooped and the girl clapped approvingly. Compass was asked a whole bunch of questions, where she had learned to play, how long she was staying in New Orleans, eventually they remembered to ask her name right after they asked if she would stay and practice with them. Remy laughed at that. She glanced at him when they asked her to stay. Why, he wondered, he wasn't her father, husband, or keeper. She looked like she was going to laugh and again her voice came even though her lips didn't move.

"It's polite to ask." He shrugged, he supposed he could go get his things from the hotel in the mean time.

"I'll meet you there." he promised. Then he moved off towards the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

His thoughts turned back to Compass's song and the memories it had brought with it. So many good memories and so many stupid ass things on both his and her part. Could he really after everything that had happened, had been said, and everything that had been left unsaid, just walk in and everything would be alright? Things would magically work themselves out. He laughed bitterly to himself. Not even a fool would believe that. He ran a hand through his long hair, and couldn't help but remember her hands moving through his hair. If there is a god, he is cruel, Remy thought.

The hotel's neon sign buzzed showing they had vacancies. He ran up the steps and to the end of the hallway. His room was the last room on this floor. Right next to the fire escape in case he needed to make a quick getaway. His only bag was laying right by the door. Normally he traveled pretty light. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he went back down to the office. An old man was reclining in the rolling chair behind the desk. His hair was solid white and his glasses sat kind of skewed on his big nose. The man came more awake when Remy stepped up to the desk.

"Checkin out?" Remy nodded and handed over his key. The man took it, checking the number that had been carved into it. He grunted then put the key up before rolling to the computer. Remy pulled out his wallet and the man shook his head no at him. "Room's paid fer tell tomorrow morning. Girl came in this morning and paid fer it; cash." The man handed Remy the recite. "Said she owed ya."

"What dis girl look like." The man behind the counter wrinkled his nose.

"Funny thing is, normally I've got a memory like a steal trap, but can't remember what she looked like for the life of me. 'Cept er eyes. Silver eyes if ya can believe it." Remy nodded. He believed it alright. He grabbed the recite and thanked the old man before heading out.

It didn't take long for someone familiar to walk up beside him. Remy pulled out his box of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter. He took one for himself then offered the box to his father. The man refused with a shake of his hand. Remy grunted and lit his.

"Suit yerself."

"So you sent the girl's guard away. Martel was not pleased." Remy chuckled,

"Dat was er name. Some guard she was. Compass spotted er right away. Heck she spotted her before I did, so I tink she'll be awright on er own fer a bit." Jean-Luc shrugged and Remy got the feeling he wasn't really concerned with Compass's safety, but the safety of the Guild.

"I was promised an update, and Martel couldn't hear that much." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why his father was putting a guard on a girl who ripped apart the Pit's best fighters. His father didn't know that she couldn't do so whenever she wanted. Unless his father knew something he didn't.

"Compass doesn't remember much bout being Ava. She remembered enough to contact a man from her past. Garret. He was Compass before er." His father rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The man still lives?" Remy nodded, and now that he thought about it, he found it strange that the previous Compass was alive. From what little he gathered about the being that shared a piece of herself with Compass, he'd have thought she'd kill off the previous to ensure her secrets were kept. Curious.

"Do you believe in Fate?"

"Now that is an odd question." There was an amused smile was creeping across his father's face. "Do I believe in the great guiding hand that guides us poor mortals to the better end? Not sure, to be honest. Seen a lot in these long years but that I can't say for sure." He eyed his son suspiciously suddenly. "Why do you ask?"

"Compass told me her power comes from Fate. Apparently Fate sticks a piece of erself in the one she decides will make a good Compass." His father would seemed to be in deep thought.

"I suppose that makes sense." His father scratched his chin thoughtfully. Remy turned to his father. It made sense? How so, he wanted to demand. Why did Fate need a human vessel if she was so powerful?

"Really, cause I don't understand a lick of it." His father laughed a deep booming sound that shook the man's body. He patted Remy on the back.

"I suppose you slept through that particular lesson of the Guild. Let's see if I recall it properly." His father blew out a deep breath, his eyes seeking out for answers that were deep in his own mind. "The story goes that a group of sisters; three sisters, went to God or the high power; whichever you believe. They asks God to grant them the power to move his creation to a better end. God granted their request. To the oldest God bestowed the title of Mother, to the second the title of Shaper, and to the third he gave the title Guide. Care to guess who each sister is?"

"You're doing a fine job, I wouldn't wanna interrupt your fine story telling." His father chuckled.

"The oldest is probably the easiest to guess. She is the great mother that accepts all of us as her children, provides everything we need to survive, and carries us on her back. Yet she must always sleep never to wake, never to see her children. The middle sister was the hardest to guess. The Shaper of everything on in this world. Magic. The force that derives from the mother and was widespread to all the children. Shaping each culture and people's. But her power comes from the great mother and the great mother can take back that power. Lastly, the Guide, the youngest sister. Mischievous as she was she had an even greater power than her sisters. The power that God had given his creatures, she could use it all at will. So she was forced to serve her sister's will and limited to one person to act through. Never was she allowed to act on her own in the world God had created."

"You believe that child's tale?" His father gave him a look that he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"I think the better question is, do you believe it? You're the one sticking yer neck out for a woman you know nothing about and you can barely claim to trust her either." True, and yet that didn't matter to him, and he knew his father knew that even without him saying so.

"That's not true. She's been incredibly honest." His father snorted, and Remy could guess his thoughts. They were thieves even they could be tricked. But Compass had not lied to him; he was oddly sure of that. "Yes, I'm sure she is honest, some things you can't fake. As to my believing, I don't think it matters what I believe. It matters what I do." Glancing at his father he could have sworn there was a proud smile on the man's face. "I think I'll stick around er. Thing s are bound to get intersetin if I stay."

"You're finally learnin." Remy chuckled to himself.

"S'pose so." He paused then asked, "Was there anything in that file dat you dug up dat might explain why Ava and er husband might been fightin?" His father gave him a curious look.

"Now why would you wanna know dat?" Remy's thoughts strayed back to the song. So much pain; not unlike his own. However, she didn't even know why she was hurting.

"I have my reasons."

"I bet you do." After a moment Remy flicked his used up cigarette into a frozen puddle. The ember was put out almost instantly with a small hiss. "I left the files and the thumb drive at the house." His father turned down a different street and stopped a few steps away. "One more thing, before I forget."

"Hmmm?" His father had a wolfish grin on his ace when he turned back to face his son.

"Your girl, Rogue, she's in town." Remy blew out a frustrated breath as his father turned to walk away laughing. "Try not to bring the whole city down when you two meet." When, not if; a very telling way to phrase it. He couldn't help but wonder what his father knew that he didn't. Remy shoved those thoughts aside and focused on making his way home. Surprisingly, even with the time it had taken to have the little chat with his father, he still made it to the house in record time. He let himself in and threw his bag out of the way. A quick look in the kitchen revealed that his father had been a man of his word. The files sat on the table with the thumb drive sitting on top of them. A look at the clock on the wall revealed he had time to look.

He started flipping through the pages of the first file. He doubted the police report would tell him what he needed to know. Their bank records were near the bottom of the pile. Both Ava and Michael were good about paying bills. Even Ava's student loans were paid for. It didn't seem like money was the reason for their troubles. If they had been a normal couple, he would have suspected one of them had been unfaithful. He was certainly guilty of such a sin. But then he thought of the way Compass clung to her ring. And her husband was even less likely, he have bound his being to a ring to protect his wife. Not the actions of an unfaithful man. Remy consulted the bank records again.

There he saw it, a charge of ten thousand dollars to one of Ava's credit cards. The company was called Hera, but Remy had never heard of it. He went to one of the kitchen drawers and finally managed to find a pen that worked. Starring the purchase he began looking through the file trying to find some reference to the company. At the very back of the file clipped to the top of the folder were two business cards. One was for Garret's handy man company. The other had the word Hera written across it in large bold print. Beside the name was a stylized picture of a pomegranate. Under the name and fruit was a phone number. He was only starting to wonder what the company could be when he looked up at the clock. Looks like he was out of time. He sighed and turned to walk out of the house, leaving the papers spread out on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Remy arrived outside the club in question a few minutes early from the time that May had told him things would start. It was a large warehouse that had been renovated recently. Inside there was a bar, seating area for dinning, a wide open dance space right by an expansive stage. Already most of the tables were filled with expectant customers waiting for the singers to start. The dance floor was also starting to get full. Remy sat down at the bar and ordered a drink as he scanned the crowd for Compass. Then he saw her walk up on stage with Raja. The two of them were talking very animatedly about something. His drink came a few minutes later. Remy took a few quick gulps, then a tentative hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with someone familiar.

May smiled shyly at him. She was dressed in a shimmering silver top that had no sleeves, but a collar that wrapped around her delicate neck. Long dark slacks covered her long legs and what he assumed was thigh high boots. Her long hair was allowed to hang free, framing her pretty face like silky black curtains.

"I thought that was you." She looked around. "Is Compass here? We promised to meet up here." Remy nodded and pointed with his glass towards the stage. May scanned the stage over the heads of the people dancing. She saw Compass holding her violin and speaking with Raja and his brother. "She didn't say she was in the band." Remy heard the hurt in the girl's voice. He chuckled to himself.

"Dat's a very recent development." When he saw May was about to point out that she had spoken with Compass this morning Remy hastily added, "Like in the last few hours."

"Oh." Somehow that made everything better. May continued to watch the stage and Remy got the sneaking suspicion she was looking at Raja and not Compass. It was none of his business, he reminded himself.

"You gonna sing, chere?" It was like his question snapped May out of a daze. She turned back to him and asked,

"Hmm?"

"You said eailier that you sang with Compass while she played. I assumed you were going to show off yer skills here?" She blushed and ducked her head like she couldn't face him. She rubbed her hands down her arms, and not because she was cold. She was afraid or in pain.

"No, I haven't really performed since-" She broke off and Remy noticed her fingernails were digging into the soft flesh on her upper arms. There was no doubt in his mind why she hadn't sung in public. Because the last time she had sung was probably for her husband. The memories of his lose were still sharp and painful, even after all these years. He blew out a breath quietly. No girl not worth saving he reminded himself. Reaching out he took her hands in his before she could accidently hurt herself.

"Yer husband passed away." He finished for her. She bit her lip and nodded mutely. "I t'ink you should sing. Compass says ya have a gift for it." Sometimes a lie was good for the soul. "A gift like dat shouldn't be left ta' collect dust. Show it off. Dis is certainly de place for such beauty. And I'm sure yer husband would be sad if he was de reason you never sang again." May looked up from the floor where she was scuffing the floor with her boot. "Trust me, no good man would want dat fer de woman he loves." She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You have someone like that?" Seemed like Anna was being brought up a lot recently. Remy nodded.

"She's gifted too; differently, but no less gifted." After a moment May looked away, turning back to the stage where she watched Compass testing the strings of her instrument. Then she whispered to herself,

"Maybe." Before Remy could say anything a young man jumped up on stage. He was dressed in a waiters suit and had the club's company logo on it. Pretty boy, Remy thought sourly. Long blond hair, bright blue eyes, just a little taller than Remy himself and then his accent when he spoke had every lady hanging on his words. He tapped the microphone to test that it was on before saying,

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin tonight's entertainment. If all the singers could line up beside the stage." He gestured to the open area beside the right of the stage. Several people from various places in the room moved to get in line. Remy noticed that May pulled up a chair beside him at the bar. It's not like he could force her to sing, he thought to himself. "The only rules for the singers are as follows," He held up one finger. "You have to pick a song that at least one of the band members can play." He held up a second finger. "You get booed off and you're done." He was about to hold up a third finger when he noticed two men in the crowd staggering and high-fiving. Probably planning to disrupt the singers. "Audience members will be respectful and any rude or biased behavior and our boys at the front will escort you out." The two men booed him only to stop when two bouncers moved to reprimand them. The announcer held up a third finger. "Winner is decided by crowd favorite, if there is a tie or what seems to be a tie, the staff will decide no complaints allowed. Winner will have job to sing here, and never has to pay for a meal here again." The crowd whooped and a few other people jumped up. "That doesn't include drinks." Remy couldn't help but laugh when a man slipped out of line at that comment. He turned to the first person in line and waved them up.

The first singer stepped on stage and gave her song to the band. Remy shook his head in amusement as she walked across the stage to the microphone. The young woman was probably in her late teens early twenties. She was dressed in a flower print dress that looked like her Sunday best. She had tight blond curls that bounced in her face and deep brown doe eyes. The way she walked had him trying so hard not to laugh. She was one of those "good church going girls" who always sang in chorus, but never on their own. He braced himself and ordered another drink. Thankfully she wasn't bad enough to be booed off the stage. Remy was sure she'd cry if that happened, but if things didn't get better he'd have to start a tab. He couldn't help but noticed May winced and cringed throughout the girl's song, always in spots where she couldn't quite hit the note quite right. The girl blew out a relieved breath when she finished her song and flashed the crowd one of those winning smiles. She bowed and walked off stage with a mild applause.

The next three performers were a bit better. Two women and one male. All of them choose songs that were much more recent, that seemed to garish them more support. But Remy wasn't really sure if their performances merited the responses from the crowd. More and more people got up to sing. Every now and then Remy would try to catch Compass's eye to see what she thought of all of this. It seemed like a waste of time to him, but every time he looked, Compass had her eyes closed as she played and swayed to the music. Even if some of the people were subpar singers.

The line was slowly winding down to the last few. Remy noticed one of the drunkards from earlier had slipped into line. May saw him the same time Remy did. He heard the sharp intake of breath as she moved to get up from her seat and confront the man. Remy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The last thing she needed was t pick a fight with a man much bigger than her that was too drunk to do the right thing. May looked at him furiously, but before she could say anything he whispered,

"You don't wanna make a scene while someone is performing." He noticed Compass had finally opened her eyes and was scanning the last few people in line. She gave the drunkard a nasty look. Then she scanned the crowd again like she was frantically looking for someone. Not once did her music slip. "Besides, I think he will get what is coming to him." Compass turned at the sound of his voice. No normal human would have heard him over the music, but she found him instantly. When her gaze fell on May Remy almost laughed. His friend had an exasperated look on her face. Like she was asking him why May wasn't in line.

"Not even you can make her sing." he muttered to himself. He was fairly certain she heard him because her eyes seemed to say,

 _Watch me._

The last few singers got up and by this point Remy had his glass refilled twice. Then the drunk man staggered up the steps of the stage. He smugly gave his song to Raja. The young man looked disgusted but nodded that he knew the song. So the band started the first few cords of the song. Compass drew the bow across her violin's strings, but this time she didn't close her eyes and fall into the music. This time she watched the man at the microphone like a beasts watches a small animal that it plans to rip apart. A shiver went down Remy's spine. Then the man opened his mouth. It was like he was intentionally singing way off key, or maybe he was just that drunk. He made crude gestures and dances moves. However the crowd didn't even get the chance to boo him. The man went to step into another crude gesture, when there was a shift in the air. Remy saw the line of blue lightening around Compass's silver eyes fork out into the irises. When he put his foot down his ankle twisted oddly and with a strangled squawk he took a nose dive off the stage and onto the dance floor below. The man landed in a pile of his own limbs right on top of his friend. The annoucer came back on stage trying vainly to keep from laughing.

"I think Fate is telling you your talent does not lie in music." That turned Remy's blood cold. Had Compass done that? "Would someone come help these gentlemen out to a cab?" The bouncers came and dragged the two men out. The young man cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back. "Is there anyone else who would like to give it a try?" Compass quickly set aside her instrument then walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. He turned from the microphone, covering it. She whispered something to him and he shrugged and said what Remy thought was sure. "It seems we have one more. Just give us a minute." Compass slipped off stage then disappeared into the crowd. Remy didn't bother trying to track her movement. He simply turned to face behind him. Sure enough Compass melted out of the crowd right behind them.

"You won't leave them with that bad taste in their mouths? Music is supposed to be a thing of beauty and an expression of emotion. That was a mockery of everything music stands for because he wanted attention." May rubbed her arm. Remy was almost certain nothing would convince the girl to sing. This time when Compass spoke she spoke in Mandarin. May stiffened and replied in the same way, but he could see what Compass had said had affected her like nothing else. Compass held out her hand to her friend. May hesitated for only a moment before putting her hand in Compass's. Together the two of them made their way up to the stage. Remy notice with amusement that Raja only had eyes for May. The band readied their instruments and Compass shook her head no and mouthed,

 _Just watch._

May stood in front of the microphone. The whole room had gone eerily and unnaturally quiet. She licked her dry lips and glanced back at Compass who was picking up her violin. She nodded encouragement to her friend before she drew her bow across the strings. The music swirled across the crowd, swelling as everyone held their breathes. It was the same song Compass had played for Raja and the band. Then May's voice joined.

Remy's heart nearly stopped. He had told May her voice was beautiful, but now he wasn't sure that was enough to describe the way her voice moved him. Her words told the story that he heard in the music. Putting to words the beauty of love, how good it made you feel, how alive it made you. Glowing. The hardships came, even though he knew it was coming he still felt his eyes water. The test of time, broken shattered pieces dripping in pain, sorrow, and regret. Pride, things said that tore bits from your soul, so much pain. How could someone; anyone, come back from that? Even as he asked that question the hopeful words and notes flowed across his soul. A soothing balm, a flickering light in the darkness. This is where the song had ended last time. But they didn't stop there this time. Hope; that flickering light, rekindled into a fire. The music and hope swelled and built, becoming a tidal wave that crashed over everyone listening. Remy noticed people grabbing the hand of the person next to them. Couples leaned over and kissed. Not a dry eye was found in the whole building.

Slowly the song came to an end with May holding out the last beautiful note perfectly. Remy knew she had poured her soul into that. All of her love for her husband, the hurt of losing him, but the end was promise to live, and a hope of love again. May looked out at the silent audience nervously. The very next breath the whole room took was a roar of applause, cheers, and clapping that seemed too shake the very building. Everyone who had been sitting was now standing and clapping so hard their hands had to hurt. Remy smiled and clapped, covertly wiping the tears from his eyes. He had cried enough for one day. The rest of the band members moved in to surround May. All of the eagerly asking questions. The people on the dance floor pushed forward to surround the stage. It was then he noticed Raja was hovering close to May, reprimanding his band mates for crowding her.

"So dat's your plan." Compass who was standing apart from everyone had a slight smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she watched May and Raja.

"I have no idea what you're talking about my friend." Again her lips didn't move but her herd her speak.

"Sure." The announcer managed to make his way through the crowd. Though he had to shove some of the more energetic patrons aside to up on stage. Everyone on stage moved aside so he could get to the microphone.

"I think we have found our winner." The crowd whooped and cheered. "Stick round for dancing and maybe our lovely lady will sing again?" He turned questioningly to May. She blushed and nodded meekly. Remy downed his glass.

"My dat's my hint ta leave."

"Stick around thief. Something tells you'll be happy you did." Compass was now standing beside him. He almost jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Only if yer payin fer my drinks."

"Deal." Remy blinked then swore to himself. How could he forget she had won a shit ton of money fighting?


	14. Chapter 14

Well he wasn't one to go back on his word. He glanced at Compass. She looked happy, and something else that he couldn't identify. That didn't bode well for him he knew, but he couldn't make his feet walk out the door. To the bartender she said, "His drinks are on me." He looked her up and down in an incredulous way.

"We don't serve minors alcohol." Compass snorted and withdrew a wallet from her pocket. She handed over her New York driver's license to the man. He looked from the card to Compass and back again. "I'll be damned." Remy agreed with him, Compass handed over a credit card.

"Start a tab." He snorted and took the card. Remy looked to his younger friend.

"I can drink you into bankruptcies." She shrugged.

"There was a time I could do that too. But if I'm going to be sober, someone else should be allowed to have fun." Remy grunted. He wasn't going to turn down free drinks even if people were dancing. It's not like anyone was expecting him to dance. "What do you have against dancing anyway? You can dance, can't you?"

"Course I can dance. Not sure if what they call dancin, and what I call dancin are the same thing though." Compass covered her mouth and seemed to try very hard not to laugh, as it was she snickered. Remy gave her a withering look and she didn't try to hide her laughter anymore. "Har, har, har. What's so funny?" he asked sourly. She shook her head and did her best not to smile, which is to say she failed miserably.

"Nothing." Her stomach took that moment to rumble loudly.

"When's de last you ate, petite?" She opened her mouth then closed as she thought about it. The worst part of that was she had to think about it.

"This morning, I had breakfast with Tante." Already that felt like years ago to Remy. She hadn't eaten in about fifteen hours. Upon this realization he rubbed his face and thought, I can't have kids, it'd be my doom.

"Why don't you take a break and grab a bite to eat, petite." She waved him off, her gaze looked like she was staring off into space.

"I will once I'm done here. Fate keeps pushing that there is more than can be done here. Something she really wants." Compass scanned the crowd, for what he couldn't even begin to guess. He couldn't but wonder what Fate's "pushing" was. Then suddenly he decided that that might be one of those things that better left as a mystery. Compass turned to him and smiled, he suspected she caught that thought. "You know, you remind me of someone, Remy. I just can't place who." Remy snorted, no surprise there, she still seemed to be missing large chunks of her memory. Then he remembered the card he had found in the file.

"Don't s'pose you know what Hera is?" Compass looked at him oddly, she thought about it and shrugged,

"She's a Greek goddess, if I recall correctly." Remy snorted, guess not. Compass suddenly looked like she was in a daze, her feet seemed to move on their own, moving her back through the crowd. She reappeared back on the stage. First she went to May, tapping her friend on the shoulder. When the other girl leaned over to listen Compass whispered something to her. May looked his way then quickly turned back to Compass like she had given something away. She asked Compass something and Remy glared at his little friend. What are you plotting, he thought at her. Either Fate had turned off that power or Compass was ignoring him. Compass answered and May smiled at the other girl and nodded in agreement.

"Don't you dare rope me into dis, petite." He whispered. Compass went speak with Raja. The young man didn't look pleased, but Compass gestured to something or someone near the front door. Raja shook his head, but a moment later agreed when Compass said something else. She beamed at before going to pick up her instrument. She played a few quite test cords while the announcer that made his way over to the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, grab a partner we are about to begin. If you are new don't worry, we have plenty of people here who know the steps and who don't mind leading." People got up from their tables and moved toward the dance floor. Pairs formed quickly and Remy glared at Compass.

"Petite you better not ave-." That sentence was silenced as May tapped him on his shoulder again. He groaned inwardly and turned to face her.

"Care to dance, Mr. LeBeau?" Her face was still flushed from earlier, but there was no uncertainly in her question. Her hand was out stretched, waiting expectantly for him to take it. Not a single muscle trembled. Maybe this is what she had needed.

"I don't tink dat's such a good idea." She looked back over the dance floor, lost in memories from long ago.

"You know I used to come here with Sam. The dancing is basically a form of the waltz to slightly more modern music. Somehow I think you'll do just fine." She held her hand out to him again.

"Why don't you dance with Raja? Ya seem t'like em." May blushed but she kept her hand extended and stood up straighter.

"I might still dance with him. One song is all I ask. Who knows, you might end up with someone you like." Remy raised his eyebrows at this. She blushed again. "You switch partners three times."

"I still-." She interrupted gently.

"I was told you would probably refuse, and if you did I was told to tell you, 'Never trust Fate, trust yourself and walk the path you choose. This path does look interesting.' Now will you please honor me with this one dance?" Remy blew out a breath. He was never going to turn down a pretty woman, even if she was too young for him. Taking her hand he allowed May to pull him onto the dance floor. He took a quick peek around to see where his hands belonged then mirrored them. Someone on stage started tapping their foot to create a beat then the instruments joined in. It took him a minute to get the hang of the flow of the steps. May didn't laugh too much at him. Instead she murmured the proper steps just loud enough for him to hear and follow.

The music wasn't all that different to what May and Compass had performed. Only it lacked the more heart wrenching bits that made you want weep your soul out. A flourish was starting to build and May whispered, "Get ready, that means you're going to spin me, then turn and grab your next partner, and repeat the whole process."

"Spin, turn, catch, repeat; I tink got it." Her lips twitched up at the corners. Remy spun May and then smoothly turned and caught his next partner. She was a tall woman. Exactly even height wise with him. Bright blue hair and white contacts made her eyes look eerie in such a pretty pale face. She was dressed in a dark blue sweater that went down to her thighs and stark black pants. Mercifully she wore flats, so even if she had stepped on his feet it wouldn't have hurt as much. As it was their dance was smooth maybe even beautiful but nothing special. There was no emotion in their dance. The music shifted again and Remy nearly missed the timing; he spun his partner and turned to the next one.

A flower print dress and tall strappy heels that looked like a spikes spun into him and nearly knocked the wind out of him. Looking down he saw the first singer from earlier and she was already talking,

"I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy. I'm Celene. Nice to meet you. Come her often? What's your name." Remy sighed inwardly and tried not to wince as a sharp heel stepped on his foot. At least it hadn't been the spike at the other end of the shoe. But he got the feeling Celene was one of those nervous talkers. Remy did his best to smile and be charming.

"Pleasure t'meet ya, Celene. Name's Remy." The girl rambled on asking him lots of questions, but not allowing him to answer, so he kept smiling and nodding or shaking his head at the right questions. He shot a look at Compass. This is all your fault, he thought at her. A smile cracked across her lips as she seemed to struggle against laughter. Glad someone is enjoying themselves, he thought sourly at her.

"You could have left." Her disembodied voice pointed out completely unapologetically. "I wonder why you didn't do that? Did you choose based on what you wanted, did you know what might happen, or did Fate choose this path for you?" Her voice sounded distant like she was very far way. Before Remy could even think of a retort Compass began the part of the song that signaled the final change in partners. Gratefully Remy spun Celene to a young man beside him then he turned to his last partner. His breath caught in his throat.

Long brunette hair that curled into gentle waves; a streak of white in that luscious hair framed the most beautiful face he had ever known. Green eyes stared up at him with equal amounts surprise ad joy. He had gotten lost in those pretty emeralds more than once before. His gaze skimmed downward. The outfit she wore matched her eyes almost perfectly. A green shirt hugged every glorious curve she had from her shoulders to just past her hips. Dark pants showcased long powerful legs that he couldn't help but imagine them around his waist. Thigh high boots finishes off the look with their many straps crisscrossing all over them.

"Anna." He whispered he name like a talisman between them.

"Ello Sugah." Her smile alone was enough to take a weight off his chest. Hope. He glanced to Compass. His heart in his throat.

"You knew." He accused softly. This time she shook her head no to the beat of the music she still played.

"I do not know the future." She said seriously. Remy believed her, sorta. "Nor would I want to know, that can be dangerous as I'm sure you already know. However, I can resonate with souls in order to guide them. Music is the easy way to do that." Before he could answer Anna asked,

"What're you mumblin bout?" She looked over the crowd and glanced across the stage, but she couldn't tell what or who he had been looking at.

"Nothin dat you'd believe." he promised. She looked at him suspiciously and opened her mouth to make a retort, but he leaned down and kissed her; effectively silencing the retort on her lips.

"Fine," She growled at him." Then ya owe me another dance, Cajun. Cause we missed this one." The music came to a halt and people started moving off to the tables.

"As the lady wishes." Instantly Compass struck up another song. It took a second for the band members to catch what she was doing and even longer for those on the dance floor to get catch the flow of the music. Remy noticed many were too distracted by the Anna and his well coordinated movements to even attempt to dance. The movements seem to come from his very soul. Their bodies twined together in dance that both seductive and loving. From his perspective it was like their souls danced unimpeded by flesh or steps. They moved to what they felt, telling their very own story. Remy was only slightly aware of the increase in the music's pace. Every twist, turn, flare of movement of any part of their bodies was perfect; beautiful yet sharp. Then the music and their movement came on a note that spoke of finality. Anna was pressed up against his chest and they were both heaving and panting from effort.

There was a brief moment of complete silence before the crowd was applauding. Remy looked around and noticed Anna did the same. Apparently they had both been so absorbed that they hadn't realized everyone else had stopped to watch. Looking down at the woman smiling back at him, he couldn't help but wonder if this had been Fate's plan all along.

"Part." A voice whispered across his mind; not Compass. A shiver went down his spine. Remy lead Anna off the dance floor and out the major part of the crowd's view. No need to flaunt the Avengers were down a woman anymore than they already had. They moved over to the bar as the next song started up; noticeably without their violinist. Anna took a deep breath and asked,

"What trouble have you been up to?" He chuckled.

"No trouble." There was a commotion off to the side of him. There was a yelp of pain and Remy heard Compass sharp voice hiss,

"Jackass, you don't just get to grab someone." The next moment Compass came stumbling back into Anna with enough force to send both of them toppling over, and the contents of Anna's small purse to be scattered about. Remy turned to see the problem. Two men, one was clutching his hand; the flesh looked like it had been scorched. His friend advanced on Compass who was helping Anna collect her things.

"Fuckin mutant bitch." He snarled at Compass. Remy stepped in front of the young man.

"Careful." he warned. "From de sound of it yer friend got off easy. One does not grab a lady without her permission." The boy took one look at Remy's eyes before he spit on the ground near Compass then turned and helped his friend out of Remy's sight. Remy sighed and turned back to his other problem. Compass smiled meekly at Anna.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Not yer fault." She glared the way the two men had gone. Compass handed back Anna's wallet while her other hand slipped something her skirt pocket. It looked like a compact. Then Compass picked up a playing card that had fallen near her foot. It was old looking, tattered, there were smudges of soot and blood and one edge was slightly burned. The thing looked like she had taken it into a few battles. Then he notice the bit of tape going down the center of the card. It had been ripped in half then patched back together. Compass cupped the card in both her hands.

"That which is broken can be remade stronger than what it was." Her voice was distant like it had been right before he had first seen Anna. It sent a shiver went down his spine. A soft light issued from Compass's hands only to fade seconds later. When she opened her hands the tape was gone and the card was whole again. All the smudges, stains, and burn marks were still there, yet there was something off about it. It glittered like a jewel. Compass smiled mischievously. "I find carbon can make a pretty strong shield." Remy blinked then he understood what Compass had done. She had just created the biggest diamond he had ever seen. She handed the card back to Anna face up. Queen of hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Rogue swiped the card back and stuffed it in her purse trying to avoid looking at Remy. He smiled to himself, but he said nothing. Compass smiled and melted away into the crowd. Remy remembered the thing Compass had tucked away in her pocket, and he felt the slight burn of anger. She had taken something of Rogue's. He followed after her and caught her wrist. She stopped and turned to him. Remy asked through slightly clenched teeth,

"What did you take?" Her brows drew together in confusion.

"I didn't take anything. I gave her everything back. You saw it." When she tried to pull away he squeezed her wrist tighter. A small part of him was aware that his anger was excessive, but he couldn't stop. Compass's gaze turned wary and her eyes glowed in the semi darkness. "Prove it." Remy didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Why? I already told you, I didn't take anything." Anger seeped into his mind. He knew what he saw. And now he was questioning a lot of things. He always thought Compass was honest, but now he wondered if he was being played.

"I saw you take something."

"Then you saw wrong." she snarled. There was fire in her eyes. The blue around her irises flashed into towards the center of her eyes like blue lightening on a silver backdrop. It was a warning, one Remy couldn't help but ignore.

"I saw you put it your pocket." He reached for the pocket almost completely forgetting everything that seen had seen from his younger friend up tell now. Compass swiftly broke his hold on her wrist and chopped at his throat. The pain stole his breath away and brought tears to his eyes while his throat closed temporarily. Remy staggered and coughed. He caught one last look at Compass before she bolted. A mixture of fear and betrayal.

"Remy!" Rogue called over the crowd. She pushed and shoved her way over to where he was standing. Once she reached him a drunk stepped back into her, so she stumbled back into the back of a chair. She winced and then shoved the man away from her; gritting her teeth in pain, "What happened? Why did ya go chasin after her?" Remy put an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the crowd.

"She took something of yours. A small compact mirror." Rogue scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Remy, I don't carry a mirror. I have everything I brought with me." She grabbed her purse and opened it to show him the contents. A small hand gun was strapped to the inside of the bag. He tried not to smile. Her cell phone, keys, and wallet were also present. "She didn't take anything from me."

"I saw her pick it up." Rogue shrugged

"Maybe she did pick something up. But it wasn't mine. Keep in mind she fell over too. She could have easily lost something." Remy swore to himself. Was she being honest? He glanced around at the crowd, but he knew he wouldn't find her. "Maybe you should ask some of the band members if they have seen her." Rogue suggested. Remy turned to her.

"What-."

"Swamp rat, you've messed up, but maybe you can fix this mistake before it bites ya like some of the others did." Remy snorted. That was a subtle way of putting.

"Are you sure?" Rogue smiled gently at him.

"I'll be waiting here. You forget me sugah and I'll kick your ass." He nodded then moved off into the crowd. He couldn't even begin to guess where to start. He saw the band members starting to pack up their instruments. May was speaking with Raja. Remy walked over to them and asked,

"Have either of you seen Compass?" Raja nodded.

"She grabbed her violin a few minutes ago and headed out. She didn't say where she was going." Remy grunted and glanced at the door. There would be no finding her now. He sighed and scrubbed hand through his hair.

"Thanks." Remy went back to Rogue who was right where he had left. She looked up and perked up.

"Did ya find her?" Remy shook his head.

"Non. Maybe we should grab a bite to eat?" He put a hand on her back and his hand on her back. He felt warmth and wetness. Looking behind her he saw a dark stain spreading across her back. "Chere! What happened?" She reached behind her and touched her back.

"Damn, it must've opened up."

"Let's get you somewhere to clean up." Remy shielded her from the crowd as he propelled her through it. "I know a place close by."

"What about your friend?"

"She's strong. I think she'll be alright for a time."

"Remy."

"Non chere. You come first. Compass can survive on her own for a few hours. She's a lot more powerful than she looks. Rogue didn't look happy, but she let him direct her to the house he was staying at. Part of him expected Compass to be there. But when they arrived all the lights were off and the front door was locked. Remy drew out the iron key Tante had given him and turned the lock. He ushered Rogue into the house and had her sit in one of the chairs. "Let's see." Rogue gave a snort and lifted her shirt off. Remy winced at the sight. Her back was molted with bruises. Exactly like in his dream. It the battered skin was blood leaking slowly from a thin wound. One he wouldn't have seen in all the purple and blue. Remy swore under his breath then went in search of the paste Tante had used earlier. It was sitting on the coffee right where she had left it. He came back opening it, gently he smeared it across the swollen flesh on her back. She hissed, but managed to sit still.

"That stings."

"I know, chere. Been on da receivin end of dis more dan once." Rogue snorted. There was silence between them as Remy worked.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got it?"

"I think I might already know. You had a mission, you were careless and got caught around the waist." He traced the red welt that wrapped around her hips and that dipped down across her butt. "Then you were thrown into steel door by some witch." Rogue looked over her shoulder at him with the most curious expression on her face.

"Deja vu."

"I didn't know you spoke French." he told her teasingly. She scowled at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I had a dream."

"Was I in it?" he asked again teasingly, but the look on her face was thoughtful.

"Was it a dream?" She seemed to be asking herself rather than him. She sighed, "Yes you were." Remy hands moved across her skin, gently massaging her bruised back. Slowly moving out of the areas that had been bruised.

"What were we doing?" She looked back at him and just stared into his eyes. He got so lost in her green eyes that he almost missed her answer.

"This." Remy bent down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss; gentle, but there was a fire behind it that promised something more. Something that could explode into an inferno with just the right touch. Her arms were around his neck as she turned; their kiss deepening. A leg twined around his waist and groaned in sheer pleasure before scooping her up and whisking her off to one of the upstairs bedrooms. They didn't even bother with the lights as they fell into bed locked in each other's arms. Remy couldn't help but notice this was even better than the dream.

The next morning he woke with warmth blanketing him and something warm and soft in his arms. When he opened his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief. Brown tussled hair was spread across the pillow beside him. His gaze traveled down her beautiful body wrapped only in sheets. Even with the purple, blue, green, and yellow blooming over her back she was still of unmatched beauty. She was a wonderful combinations of curves and muscle. He couldn't help but slide his hand down her side, just savoring the feeling of having her here. Leaning over he kissed across her shoulder and down her back. Rogue stirred as he kissed. Groggily she turned over to face him.

"Hey stranger."

"Hello chere, sleep well?" She smiled and nodded sleepily before she stretched out like a contented cat. Her stomach growled loudly. Remy laughed. "I'll make breakfast." He rolled out of bed and hunted around for a shirt and his boxers. "Showers dere if you need it, chere." he nodded towards the bathroom door. Rogue waved at him and snuggled back under the warm covers. Remy smiled as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He started making breakfast; about the same to he heard the water running upstairs. Soon the water stopped and the food was just about ready.

Remy pulled plates from one of the cabinets and turned to find Rogue. He nearly dropped the plates when he saw her. Lace panties barely hidden by one his shirts. Dear god she was beautiful. "Hungry?"

"If you're cookin sugar, any time." Remy dished her a large helping then passed her the plate. She took it and sat down at the table. "What's all this?" Remy noticed the file still lying open from when he had been looking at it last night. She picked up the bank statement that had Hera highlighted.

"It's something I'm looking into."

"Why you looking into a fertility company?" Remy blinked.

"You mean Hera?" Rogue nodded and took bite of her food.

"It's named for the Greek goddess of marriage and childbirth." Remy looked at Rogue curiously.

"Somethin I should know?" Rogue snorted.

"Don't get excited, I'm on birth control. A friend of mine worked there for a while." Remy shrugged.

"Just checking." But now he wondered why someone would pay ten thousand dollars to a place like that. "Is there anything else they do?" Rogue shrugged

"Not really sure. Possible, but they specialize in helping mutants."

"Why would they need to specialize, I thought humans and mutants were pretty much the same except for the mutant gene." Rogue nodded.

"We are, but the some of the things that helps humans have adverse effects on mutants and any children we produce, it's grey area." Remy looked down at the file. He couldn't help but wonder, had Compass wanted kids? Rogue pulled out the police report.

"Why do you have a New York police report?" She flipped it open before Remy could stop her. The autopsy and the photos were on top. Remy nearly choked when her eyes widened in surprise. "How is this possible?" He cleared his throat.

"It is a long story." She looked up from the file and he felt compelled to tell her what he knew. She sat there and listened. Both their plates sat untouched while he talked. Only once he was done did she sit back and blow out a breath.

"You manage to find trouble where ever you go." She turned back to the file and flipped through the pages until she came to one that had a paper clip. Flipping it around revealed a photograph with the picture facing towards the page. Something Remy missed. Rogue pulled it out and nearly dropped it.

"What is it?" He moved to look at the picture. In it were four people. One was a young Compass. Behind her were a man and a woman, probably her parents, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the young man standing next Compass. If it weren't for the bright blue eyes the young man could easily have been a mirror image of Remy, or his twin. He stared blankly at the picture. A sinking feeling formed in his gut. Had he just found his birth family?


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue picked up the photograph and studied it carefully now that the shock had worn off. She noted a lot of facial features that marked that marked people as related were present in the father, brother, and Remy. She also noted that Compass had almost none. Her hair color was similar to her mother's but that was about it. Remy ran a hand through his hair before getting up and grabbing the phone off the receiver. He had to redial the number because his hands shook so badly. The phone rang twice before his father answered,

"Ello?"

"Is she my sister?"

"Remy? What are you ta-" Remy interrupted angrily.

"The picture in da file. Don't tell me you didn't notice her brother looks like he could be my brother." There was a resigned sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I did notice, and I don't know. Your friend was adopted so a DNA test is out." He snorted. "No, she was dumped on her parents doorstep as a babe. Not a note or nothin other dan de blanket she wrapped in. The son was born round de same time as you an right here. De family lived here for a short time den moved north. Most of the hospital records were destroyed in a fire. Few files survived." Remy took a deep calming breath that did little to calm the storm inside him. He was shaking all over, he had never even considered his birth family, not since he was a small boy. "Son?" It was on the tip of Remy's tongue to snap that he wasn't his son. Rogue put a hand on his shoulder, quelling the storm.

"I'm fine. I had to go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Remy hung up the phone then sank into the closest chair. Rogue moved in front of him and knelt down. She took his hands into her own. She stared at him and finally said,

"Remy LeBeau, you listen to me, and you listen good." Remy looked her in the eyes. There was something in her tone, a fierceness he had heard only a few times from her. Emerald eyes captured his gaze and forced him to keep eye contact. "Blood does not make family, nor is it the only kind of family." She squeezed his hands. An action the made him feel a little lighter inside. "Jean Luc is as much your father as the man who's DNA helped create you. Just as Tante Mattie is your mother as much as the woman who gave birth to you is. Just as the X-men are your family." One hand slipped out of his and pulled her phone off the table. She showed it to him. "If I call Storm right now and ask her, do you think she'd hesitative to claim you as her brother?" Remy snorted and thought, probably not. "Never so much as think what you were about to say to your father. You will regret it, and you know it isn't true." He couldn't help but remember Rogue was in a similar position as him. Her adopted mother Mystique had done some messed up things, but Rogue still cared about her, and now she cared the guilt of destroying her mother forever.

He looked down at her hand. Her fingers were woven together in his. Neither of them wearing gloves. Once there was a time where this simple action would have had him on the floor. It had scared her half to death to so much as be near people. Now, without even a second thought she had touched him for no other reason to comfort him. Fear was forgotten for him. He looked back to her face. In her beautiful eyes he saw equal measures of worry and fear. For him not of him. And love. So much love. Compass's words came back to him unbidden, "That which is broken can be remade stronger." If he was willing.

"Chere, will you help me?" She flashed him a grin that was both teasing and joyful.

"Thought you'd never ask sugah." She glanced over at the file to the picture that lay on top. "Want me to use my contacts at the Avengers to see what I can dig up?" Remy thought about it, it was sorely tempting to use those recources, but he thought better of it.

"Non, the fewer people that know there is a possible relationship between them and me, the safer they will be." And he didn't want her to risk her job with the Avengers. She finally got a small piece of happiness and he wasn't willing to risk that being taken away. Even if she was. A thought occurred to him "However, if we can find Compass we might be able to get some answers."

"I thought you said she doesn't remember everything."

"She didn't. At least as far as I can tell. But she also said that was starting to remember things. And the previous Compass did help her remember some things." Rogue nodded.

"Well, that's all good and fine, but if we don't eat, we ain't going to be much good." Remy chuckled, as much as he would like to start his search right now, he knew she was right. So they sat down and ate going over the files while they did. Once they had finished eating they went upstairs and got dressed before heading out to start their search.

The first place they checked was the park. It seemed logical since she had gone there twice. But after searching the vast park for over two hours they found no sign of the strange girl. Remy noted they also didn't see any of the creatures that should have been about. Not even birds. It was like they were all gone. Unease slithered through him. Rogue suggested they try her friends. Remy shrugged, he didn't think it was likely she was with anyone from the band, but maybe May might have offered her a place to stay. The music store wasn't that far so they made their way over to it. They were just a few blocks down from the store when Rogue stiffened slightly.

"We are being followed." Remy didn't bother looking around. He trusted Rogue's instincts and if he did look around it would give away that they knew they were being followed.

"Thoughts chere?" A grin split across her face.

"A few." Remy groaned to himself and had to force images of the night before out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. There was time for that later. "But I'm curious if they're following me or you. Because that makes their aims very different." Now that she mentioned he it he remembered the assassin that had be following Compass after her meeting with Garret. The warning the old man gave her rang in his ears. 'Our greatest power lies in being unknown and forgotten. It means we are not hunted. When I came into the city I heard whispers of a silver eyed girl.' Was Compass being hunted by the Assassin's Guild?

"I think they are followin me. Dere was an assassin followin Compass earlier. They seem to have an unhealthy interest in er." Rogue considered this as they entered the music store. There was a chime from the door as they entered and May looked up from the computer and smiled him.

"Mr. LeBeau, your package came in." He was about to say he hadn't ordered anything, which she would know when he saw a pleading scared look flash briefly in her eyes. He nodded,

"That was quick." Maybe Compass was here. She smiled a little relieved and gestured for him to follow her.

"It's in the back if you will follow me." She walked towards the store room and Remy followed. Once they were in the room and the door closed behind him May pulled out a folded up envelope from pocket. From the feel of it there were three small pieces of paper in it. He opened and pulled the scrap of notebook paper out first. It read,

Armed men were here looking for Compass. I think she is in danger. The store is being watched. Remy slipped it back and pulled out the other two pieces of paper. Both were pictures that looked like they had been taken off a security video. He put everything into his coat pocket and looked at the younger girl. There was fear in her eyes, but her chin was set up in a stubborn tilt. May wanted to help Compass any way she could.

"Thanks by the way. I know it was kind of a rush order." They walked back out to Rogue who watched them curiously. "I don't suppose you've seen our mutual friend?" May shook her head no.

"Not since she left club last night. The band guys want her to join. If you see her could you tell her to stop by?" Remy nodded.

"Will do." He took the moment to glance around the shop. "You don't always work alone, do ya chere?" She blushed.

"Usually no. My brother is supposed to help, but-" The door chimed and Remy turned to see Raja coming in the door. The young man had flowers in his hands. Remy turned back to her and smiled.

"You look like you'll be safe enough." May blushed and Remy put his arm around Rogue and headed for the door. Once they were out and moving back down along the now bustling streets Rogue asked,

"What was that about?" Subtly he opened his coat enough for her to read the note. Remy could tell it took all of Rogue's restraint to not turn and go back. "Will she be alright?" He nodded.

"Dat one has steal. Even if she don't look it." Next he flashed the two pictures. Rogue stiffened. "What?"

"Remember when we have trouble with your ex wife?"

"They were among her helpers." It didn't surprise him, but part of him had hoped his little friend wouldn't be the assassin's cross hairs.

"So what do we do now?"

"We have two choices. First we can catch our follower and find out what he or she knows. Or we make it look like we have given up the search for Compass until your friend stops followin." At these words Remy had an idea. Two birds one stone.

"How would ya like t'see da city with me, chere?"

"Anytime sugah." So Remy took her to all the best places in the city. They talked and simply enjoyed each other's company. A sense of peace settled over both of them as they moved together through the streets. They walked Bourbon street together taking in the sights. A woman by a flower stand called them over. She was a sweet old lady and asked Remy,

"Which for the pretty lady?" Remy looked over the flowers until he saw a huge white lily. He pointed to it. The woman looked at Rogue's face then the flower and smiled. "Good choice, son." Boney hands directed Rogue to sit in on a stool. She did so and looked at Remy, her eyes clearing asking what was going on. He smiled and shrugged. The old woman took two thick locks of hair, one from either side of her head. They were braided back behind her head and connected together. Swiftly she tied the braid off the grabbed the flower Remy had chosen. The short stem was worked into the braid where the two came together. Then she moved to stand in front of Rogue. Gently boney fingers pulled the white from the sea of auburn. Next the woman turned to look at Remy. She smiled and plucked a small red rose that had just started to bloom. She cut most of the stem but left the top two leaves. Then her finger swiped up the outer line of petals. Turning each a bright yellow, while leaving the rest of the petals a vivid red.

"You know what the colors of a rose mean?" she asked him very seriously.

"No, ma'am." She smiled flashing slightly crooked teeth.

"Yellow friendship, red love." she shot a look at Rogue. "White marriage." She took a safety pin from her apron and pin the flower carefully to his breast pocket of his shirt. Then she pulled a white square piece of cloth and folded it into a long triangle and slipped it in the pocket with most of it sticking out. Remy glanced at it and noticed a small compass rose stitched into the fabric. Rogue it seemed hadn't noticed.

"Who asked you to do this?" The woman put both hands on her hips and grinned mischievously at him.

"No one." She shrugged. "Almost forgot." She pulled a small card from her pocket. "This is for you." Remy took the card. On side was a picture of a horse drawn carriage. On the back was printed,

Your chariot awaits.

He turned to look around, sure enough there was a horse drawn carriage. But there wasn't a driver. He thanked the woman and Rogue leaned over and asked,

"What's going on?"

"I think we are be sent on a date." they made their way to the carriage. It was one that you saw in the brochures for New Orleans. Mostly open with plush velvet seats. The horse was solid white and turned its head to watch them. The blinders had been removed. Odd. Rogue went to the horse and patted its head.

"Careful chere, he is a trickery lookin one." Rogue snorted and touched the leather strap going across the front of the horse.

"She."

"Scuse me?" Rogue pointed to the big animal.

"She is a she, not a he." The horse turned to Remy; here was more intelligence in her eyes than Remy was comfortable with, and snorted. Remy bowed slightly.

"Pardon madam." The horse through her head a little and Rogue laughed.

"Her name is Lady." Remy shot a curious look at Rogue

"How do ya know?"

"It's written on her harness." Sure enough it was. Remy went back to the carriage and the horse gently butted Rogue's arm as if she wanted them to get the carriage. It was on the seat Remy a second note.

Lady knows the way. Don't worry she can find her way back to her driver afterwards.

"I think this is our ride."

"Really?" He turned to find an excited look on her face. He offered a hand to Rogue.

"After you Chere." She took his hand smiled and he helped her in before taking the seat beside her. Once they were in Lady started forward, her hooves clopping against the paving stones on the road. The ride gave them a beautiful view of the city with the sun setting in front of them. It wasn't too long before Lady began to slow to a stop. They were at the cafe Remy liked. They disembarked and Rogue looked back at Lady. Already the horse was starting to walk away.

They walked in and Siv quickly came and took them to a private booth. There were candles on the table along with a vase that had both a yellow and red, long stemmed rose  
in it. There was even a bottle of red wine set out for them. Siv handed them menus after they had sat down.

"Thank you Siv." They placed their orders and Siv left to get their drinks. The cafe was filled with people talking. Enough noise that even if their follower had made it he wouldn't be able to hear anything he said. When she came back Remy asked,

"Any news?"

"Not since last night's performance, but ya aren't the only ones lookin."

"Assassins?" Siv nodded gravely

"Step carefully Remy. Somethins upset dem." Remy nodded. It seemed like he was being warned a lot recently. Something was on the verge of happening and it made him nervous. Their food came out a short time later and distracted him from his thoughts. Dinner was delicious and the two of them slipped into conversation easily. By the time they had finished eating and took time to look around most of the other customers had already left. Only a few die-hards were still here. Remy asked Siv for the check but his friend smiled and said,

"Already been paid."

"By who?"

"Didn't say. Gave a card number before you got here and had everything reserved." She turned and left them. Remy looked back at Rogue.

"So what now?"

"Now we get to know each other again." Rogue smiled at him that held so much emotion he prayed they would make it back before he did something ungentlemanly.


	17. Chapter 17

Now Remy sat up in bed. Glancing out the window he realized it was still dark. The digital clock flashed 3:49. Blinking at it he wondered what woke him up. Trying to go back to sleep was out of the question, he could already feel that. He shifted the covers off him and Rogue stirred beside him. He smiled to himself. She was naked and curled slightly toward him. The blanket dipped down her back showing off the mostly healed bruises on her back. Where they had been black, blue, and purple, now they were yellow and green fading into her natural skin color.

"Rogue?" he whispered against her neck. She shifted slightly but didn't answer. Remy chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek before getting up from the bed. He made his way down to the living room and searched for his cigarettes. He found them in one of his coat pockets, no lighter though, not that it mattered for him. He charged a card and used it to light the cigarette the plopped down on the couch. The TV came on the second he sat down. Fumbling for the remote he hit mute instead of the power button. Then he saw a few familiar faces. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume to level he could hear without waking Rogue.

"-they were found by police earlier this evening. Though police have refused to comment the men all seem to have ties to various crimes." Behind the reporter were three police officers gathering round a pole with bolt cutters. Two men were chained to the pole with a heavy duty chain and shackles, and to top it all off, they were both in just boxers. The police officers had thrown blankets around the men, but it didn't hide the Assassin's Guild brand tattooed to their bodies or the nasty bruises and cuts that littered their skin. Remy scrubbed a hand across his face. He had a feeling the Guild had found Compass. Paramedics arrived and instantly whisked away the assassins once the officers had them free. No doubt they would be gone before the police got a chance to speak with them. But maybe he could get to the hospital before they were sprung. The phone took that moment to ring. Remy walked into the kitchen and snatched it off the receiver before it could wake Rogue.

"Ello?" Without preamble the speaker at the other end of the phone said,

"Mr. LeBeau, our silver eyed friend is about to be ambushed by assassins." He gave Remy an address of a bar that was two blocks down from the river.

"How do I know dis isn't a trap?" There was a frustrated sigh from the other end. Meaning the man on the other end expected this reaction but had vainly hoped he could skip it.

"Because you are no longer being watched, and your silver eyed friend saved me." There was something about the admission that had Remy's attention.

"And what did she save you from?"

"From dying an assassin." He hung up before Remy could answer. Remy put the phone back on the receiver then put out his cigarette before grabbing his coat and heading out. Weaving through the street was easy at this late hour, while the city was very much still awake there were still a lot less people to move through. Though a few people were a little too drunk. Soon the bar came into view. It was crammed between two warehouses and had a distinctly dirty feel to it. The windows were caked in grime that made the neon lights look fuzzy. There wasn't even a sign to tell you the establishment's name. Why would Compass be here, he wondered. But he sighed and grabbed the rusting handle and pulled the door open.

Inside was actually better looking than the outside. In the dim lighting Remy could see the long wooden bar counter. Stools were spaced evenly along it. Behind the bar were shelves of alcohol most of which looked brand new. All the taps lining that wall were also clean. Odd, Remy thought to himself. This was an establishment that catered to the working men around here. The last time he had been in here there had been as much dust and grim covering the bottles as the window. Maybe this place was under new management, he thought to himself. Glancing towards the pool tables in back showed they were also in better shape, and the five or six circular tables all had at least four chairs around them. None of which had broken or missing legs.

"We are closing." a familiar voice said from the back of the room. Remy saw Compass leaning over a man that might have been asleep. He was in the far back corner table, his head was down, and he clutched an empty bottle of beer in one fist. It was hard to make out the man's features because he was hidden behind almost a dozen empty bottles. The drunk made a sound and Compass none too gently shook him. "Sir you need to leave." He sat up and blinked at her his vision slowly coming back to him.

"I can't." he murmured.

"I'll call you a cab." Remy noticed there was a very strange look on Compass's face. Not quite angry, but something very close and almost deadly. It sent a shiver down Remy's spine. Compass moved like she was going to get the phone, but the man's had snaked out and caught her wrist. She turned, her eyes glowed, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. A dog growled threateningly. Remy jumped, he hadn't seen the Rottweiler that had been snoozing by the bar until it had moved. Compass waved for him to be silent and the dog stopped growling, but kept standing; its gaze fixed on the man holding her. Waiting. The man sobbed,

"I'm sorry." Compass froze where she stood. Wary and something else Remy couldn't identify. "I killed him." Remy felt his stomach bottom out. It clicked with sickening realization. This man was the man that had killed Michael in the bank robbery. Looking at his younger friend, Remy knew that she also knew. Judging by the number of beers surrounding him, she had been trying to get him black out drunk. Even more unnerving was the bulge of a gun in her apron pocket.

"I don't know how you're alive, but I'm sorry." He threw himself at her feet. His body shuddering, whether it was because he was crying or because he was suffering from alcohol poisoning, Remy had no idea. But he grabbed Compass's pant leg. "Please forgive me?" Sobs now wracked his body. Compass's hand itched toward her weapon, but she stopped. For the first time since Remy entered the bar she looked at him. He could see the war inside her, the ache of loss warred with what she had experienced becoming Compass. She looked back at the man who was huddled at her feet. Taking a deep breath and put her hand on his back.

"Sir, I don't know who you think I am." She helped him to stand and brushed him off. "But I am not her, if you are looking for forgiveness I can give you that." Her necklace with her ring glowed softly, warmly. Approval. Compass touched the ring. "I forgive you for what you have done." Remy almost missed the tremor in her in drawn breath. "Now, I think it is time you went home. I have to clean up and lock up." Before the man could say anything Remy intervened.

"Time to go." He helped him out into the street. A cab was already there. Any other time he might have questioned the luck of a cab being here and at this time of night, but the longer he spent around Compass the less inclined he felt to question such things. Opening the cab he helped him in. "I wouldn't try to find her again. You have your forgiveness." Bleary eyed the man nodded in agreement. Remy watched the cab drive off before returning back to the bar. Compass sat in a stool a bottle of vodka sat next to her and a small glass was in her hand hovering close to her lips. "So?" She reached into her apron and pulled out the gun. She pushed it toward him. Remy picked it up and noted the serial number had been filed off. Not legal.

"How did you find me?" Remy took the seat next to her.

"A man called me and gave this address. Said the assassins were going to attack here." she snorted and took a big gulp. '

"They did. About ten minutes before you got here." She gestured towards the back of the bar. "You'd be surprised how afraid people are of a dog when it so much as barks at them." Remy leaned back in his chair and looked at the said dog. He was thickly built with ropes of muscle through his whole body, and on closer inspection there were scars on his face and body. Not your average pet.

"I'll get back to that in a minute. How long did you know who he was?" Compass was silent for a bit. She finished her glass then poured herself another almost full glass. Remy snatched the bottle from her. "Compass?"

"Fate has other ways to punish her chosen one other than frying our brains. He's been coming in for the last week. I didn't know who he was until yesterday." She took another gulp of vodka.

"You were going to kill him." She shrugged then downed the entire rest of her drink.

"The funny thing about such things is that you don't know if you can do it until it is done." Remy very much doubted that. She looked like she was going to take his life and feel nothing from it. "Maybe." Remy stared at her incredulously. Her expression was vacant as she stared at the other end of the bar.

"Was that your doings on the news?" She put her drink to her lips; forgetting it was empty then sighed when she remembered she finished not even a minute ago.

"Depends on what is was."

"Two assassins in just their skivvies." She snorted.

"Yes and no. I accidently knocked them out. Then a group of rats agreed to help." She chuckled, a sound that made her sound a little crazy. "I only asked that they leave their boxers. Then I tied em up once the rats were done and reworked their memories to account for the beating I gave them once they were restrained and so they wouldn't find me."

"And the dog?" Compass laughed and this time it was a broken sounding thing.

"They thought too use Sheppard here to hunt me. Bastards couldn't even do right by him and feed him enough."

"I think you should come back with me." She snorted and fiddled with her glass. "I'm serious petite. The assassins know you are here and they will keep coming." She was silent for long time.

"Remember when you first found me?"

"Aye, not likely ta forget."

"I'm compelled to be here. Something is going to happen here soon. Something Fate wants me to stop. I'll know it when I se-." She finally looked up at him, her gaze went past him and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She jumped up sending her stool toppling over and rushed for the door yelling back, "Sheppard guard." The dog made a noise but didn't move. Remy followed her out the door. Ahead of Compass was a tall lanky figure that was dressed in all black and running towards the river. Something was crying and screaming. Ice ran through Remy's veins. A baby.

The figure reached the docks a few feet ahead of Compass. Footsteps pounded down the dock. Compass was closing in fast, but Remy had the sinking feeling she wouldn't make it. He reached for his cards, but he couldn't throw them without risking the child. The man stopped at the end and Compass lunged at the same time. A small squirming bundle was tossed to the river. A sound of denial ripped from Compass's throat as a splash cut off the child's cry. Compass didn't miss a beat, scrambling up off the man she tackled she dove into the water. He made once last ditch effort to stop her with something, but Compass brushed past him as if he were air. Having failed in that plan, the man rose and turned to run, but Remy throw a charged card at his feet. Seconds later the end of the dock exploded sending man and splinters of wood flying. The man landed with a painful thud in front of Remy. Remy put his foot on the man's neck and held up another charged card.

"I may be a thief, but even we don't drown children." The man glared at him. There was a splashing sound as Compass dragged herself back onto what was left of the dock. Remy didn't dare take his eyes off the man to check on the child. But there was an eerie silence. "Pray dat child survives." Remy warned. The man said nothing. There was just a resigned look on his face, like this was end for him. Remy took a moment to study their would be murderer. He was youngish. Older than Compass, but younger than him. Long black hair hung in his face covering dark eyes. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat anywhere on his body, he was mostly lean muscle. Odd, why was it so easy to catch him then, he wondered. Remy glanced around but no one else jumped out to help.

Energy rippled from where Compass was huddled with the baby, making his hair stand on end. She was chanting something over and over. "Please, please, please, please." There were tears in her voice as she worked. Remy wasn't sure how much time past before the sound of a small body coughing broke through Compass's chant. A moment after that the baby started wailing. "Guess you're not such a bitch after all." Compass murmured to herself or; as Remy suspected, to Fate. She came over to Remy so he could see the child. She was a girl.

A patch of black hair covered her little head. Small hands flailed and grabbed at empty air. The poor thing was shivering so badly, not surprisingly, Remy thought, the blanket she was wrapped in was sopping wet and it was freezing. Compass gently bounced her slowly quieting the cries. Then faster than Remy could blink she reached down to their captive and with a quick yank ripped the man's shirt clean off. He yelped but the look Compass gave him was enough to ensure he made no further comment. With speed that Remy hadn't expected Compass stripped off the wet blanket and wrapped the little one in the shirt. Then she held the girl out to him.

"Hold her." Remy was about to say that he wasn't very good with children, but the look Compass gave him silenced his protest. He took the child and she came instantly and fully awake and then proceeded to wail at the top of her tiny lungs. Clumsily he tried bouncing her. Which in turn only seemed to upset the child more. "Gently." Compass whispered. He scowled at her.

"If you wanna do dis dan you do it." he growled at her. Compass ignored him and sat down on their captives chest. He wheezed out a breath but didn't try to fight her. There was a look in Compass's eyes that seemed to keep her prey frozen beneath her. Hatred.

"It seems Fate had me in that bar for a reason. Now she wants action." The words chilled Remy more than anything she had done so far. "What do you think, Isaiah of the Assassin's Guild?" Remy blinked he didn't want to know how she knew his name. Isaiah's eyes went wide, clearly he hadn't volunteered the information, but now that Remy thought about it, the name did sound familiar. It took him a second, and when he did remember Compass nodded and said, "Yes, this man is your ex-wife's friend, I mean that in the loses way possible." For the first time Isaiah seemed to gain enough control to speak.

"You're her. The one she is after." Compass smiled, but there was nothing nice about this smile. It very much reminded Remy of the alligators in the swamp.

"Yes I am," The girl in Remy's arms settled at the sound of Compass's voice. Compass turned to them and said, "She is a mutant, I'm sure there is a safe place you can take her. Hurry please." She turned back to the young man and was about to say something to him when Remy opened his mouth to protest. Compass turned back to him before he could even get a sound out. "It is cold. If we don't get her warmed up she could die. Now go!" The words had such force that Remy stumbled away and was halfway back to the house before he realized what she had done.

"Witched!" he swore to himself. He half considered going back, but the little bundle in his arms was squirming again. Sighing he made his way up the path to the house and opened the door. He was greeted to Rogue dressed in only a shirt gaping at him. He didn't even get a chance to enjoy the sight before her temper light her emerald eyes.

"Remy LeBeau, she better not be yours!"


	18. Chapter 18

Any other time he might have laughed. There were very few options that this really could be and Rogue had chosen the most obvious choice.

"Non chere." The baby stirred and made a happy gurgly noise at Rogue. "Someone tired t'kill her." Rogue looked horrified. She finally noticed the girl was wet. She grabbed a small throw from off the couch and motioned for Remy to pass to the girl to her. He carefully handed the baby to Rogue and she gently wrapped her.

"Why? How?" Remy swallowed and looked down at the floor and ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to go well. "Remy?" He sighed and then looked back her. Then he told her, it all just spilled out like a river behind a broken dam. He told her about waking up, the news, the phone call, and everything that happened. Rogue; to her credit, stayed relatively calm, he guessed that being a team leader in the Avengers means she needed to have a cool head. However he could still see the fire in her eyes when he told her about the girl being tossed into the river. Too many of the X-men students had been hunted as children.

"Then I came here and you know the rest." She shifted the girl in her arms and wasn't certain but he could have sworn she muttered,

"I'll kill em."

"You might hafta get in line chere." He had an uneasy feeling that he would find Isaiah dead. The child made another happy noise, before they did anything else they need to get the little one someplace safe. Inspiration hit him, "She's a mutant, do you think Ororo would take her in?" Rogue bit her lip and thought about it. Remy remembered that Rogue and Storm had had a difference of opinion, but he doubted that Storm would abandon a child who was a mutant and hunted because of it.

"I'll call her." Remy's eyebrows drew up in surprise. Last he had checked Storm had taken the school and locked it in purgatory for the protection of her students. Remy couldn't imagine they got very good cell service there.

"How ya plannin on doin dat, chere?" Rogue smiled at him.

"Woman's intuition." He snorted. Rogue went upstairs carrying the little one and came back a few minutes later. She was wearing sweat pants and held an old pendant; centuries old if Remy didn't miss his guess. It was gold with a gulf ball sized ruby in center. Tiny hands were trying to grab it. She squeaked happily at her shiny new toy waving above her head. Rogue laughed and made sure the necklace remained out of her reach, "No, this ain't for you sweetheart." She turned to Remy. "Can you hold her?" Remy smiled and took the little girl back, cradling her gently against his chest. He made faces at her and noises and she squealed in delight waving her hands at him.

"You're goinna be a heart breaker when you grow up." He kissed her forehead and a small hand grabbed hold of a fist full of hair and yanked. "Ouch. Petite, dat hurts." She giggled happily. Remy was so busy prying tiny fingers from his hair he didn't see what Rogue was doing until the ruby flashed red light across the walls. It stopped almost instantly and a voice asked,

"Rogue?" Remy vaguely recognized the female voice.

"Is Storm there?"

"Why?" the voice demanded toeing the line to hostile.

"Magik! We have a mutant child who was nearly killed. Go get Storm." Her tone brokered no argument and Magik didn't try.

"Give me a minute." she finally answered grudgingly. They waited in silence for not too long before Storm's voice sounded through the stone.

"Rogue? Magik says you have a child who someone to murder."

"Hey Stormy." Remy added.

"Gambit? The child wouldn't happen to be yours, now would it?" Remy feigned surprise.

"Why does everyone keep askin me dat?" Storm chuckled.

"Because my friend, it is entirely probable." Rogue gave him a look that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Thanks Stormy." He gave her the severely edited version of events. Leaving out the details about Compass and her involvement other than pulling the child out of the river. It wasn't that Remy didn't trust Storm, it was Garret's warning that was still ringing in his mind. If Storm suspected he was withholding information she didn't say anything. She asked a few questions about the child, approximate age, height, weight, gender, and how they were sure she was a mutant. Remy gave her a vague answer that a trusted source knew.

"Is it possible the child's parents are still alive?" Remy shook his head no.

"It was the assassin's guild who tried to kill her, so I'd say no. Until recently they very rarely made mistakes." Storm grunted.

"Give me your coordinates and I will be there shortly to take her. We will still attempt to find her family, if they cannot be found she become a ward until she's old enough to decide her future." Remy gave her the information and not even five minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Rogue went to it and opened it. Storm came in dressed in regular clothing, her cape was hung up in favor comfortable jeans, a warm sweater, and a long coat. She looked between Rogue and Gambit a slight smile tugging at her lips. It took only a few minutes for her to check that the child was healthy. Then she said her good byes and walked back out. Rogue shut the door behind her.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah,-" He stopped when he turned to face the living room. The TV was still on from earlier, just muted. There was a male news anchor that looked nauseated. He was shaking. Behind him was an eerily familiar scene. A dock that was shattered and burnt from the card he had thrown. The lone light from the warehouse lit the ground behind him. Something dark was splattered across the pavement. A shadow shifted and the camera moved to show a man hanging by his wrists from the broken lamppost. He was naked aside from his boxers, and Remy could just make out the tell tale tattoo of the Assassins Guild. The man swiveled showing his chest. Painted in dark red was the words,

Hunters becomes the hunted.

Remy grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"-severed head and hand was found just below the man hanging above us." The man in question was being lowered by police. The ambulance was there and paramedics quickly checked the man over. They said something to the police officer and moved faster. "It seems the one man is still alive." The anchor went over to one of the police to see if he would answer questions. In the back ground he saw the blanket on ground covering something little bit smaller than a basketball. It slipped just enough for Remy to catch a glimpse of a face. Isaiah, with the word murderer carved into his forehead. Rogue grabbed the remote and hit mute.

"What do you know?" Remy swallowed, Compass didn't just kill him, she chopped him into pieces. And the news crew, how had they gotten there so quickly, he wondered. But he had a sinking feeling Compass had called them up and given them a tip. This was a message to the Assassin's Guild.

"That's where we saved her." He pointed at the blanket covered head. "Dat is-." A desperate knock at the door made them both jump. Rogue reached over the couch and pulled out her gun. Remy chuckled to himself and moved slowly to the door. There was another knock and a whine from what sounded like a dog. Rogue looked at him curiously. He snorted and opened the door. The Rottweiler from Compass's bar came in room, behind him was a small boy with dark hair. He was ragged piece of humanity, way too thin. His shirt was adult sized like his pants. but they had been cut back to fit his small frame. The shirt had spots of blood on it.

"Please, she needs help." There could only be one she. Remy grabbed his coat.

"Lead the way."

"What about the man watching from next door?" Remy looked to Rogue. She smiled.

"Give me a minute." She went back upstairs and came back down wearing a short form fitting skirt and a shirt that had a plunging neckline. Remy whistled,

"Damn chere, why don't you dress like dat more often?" She grinned.

"Give me a reason, sugah." Then she was out the door. Ten minutes later there was a muted crash and Remy chuckled,

"Guess that is de signal." The boy nodded and called for Sheppard. The dog and him lead the way through the still darkened streets. "Who are you?" Remy asked the kid. He didn't answer at first his eyes traveled all sides of the streets. Wary, like most kids who had been forced to fend for themselves.

"She told me not ta tell you. Says you won't believe it anyway." He sure as hell doubted it. But he was going to have a nice little chat with her when he saw her, and she wasn't going to like it one bit. His guides turned down an alley a few blocks from the bar. Then they ducked into a broken down warehouse. It smelt of garbage and human waste, and it was so dimly lit that even Remy had trouble seeing through the darkness. Sheppard bounded off into the darkness and woofed quietly. They followed and found him by a couple of rotting crates. Compass was slumped against a crate. There was a flashlight beside her, the light muffled by her apron that she had stripped off. He pulled the flashlight out and shined it at her. Compass's eyelid's fluttered, but she didn't move other than it. Her soaked clothes were spattered with so much blood that Remy had no doubt she was the one to carve up Isaiah.

"Compass." He picked her up by her shirt and shook her. She opened her eyes and but it took her time for her eyes to focus. "You butchered him! We don't do that." he roared. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Isn't it funny, Fate tried to make me a murderer and you believe I am one." He was about to shake her again and ask what the hell she meant when the boy grabbed Remy's arm.

"Stop you're hurting her!" Remy was about shake him off, but then he saw something protruding from Compass's side. A knife. He set her down as quickly and gently as he could. And was about to pull the knife out when Compass grabbed his wrist. Her grip was far too weak.

"Get me to a cemetery."

"You're not going to die." She shook her head no and swatted his hand away when he went to remove the knife again.

"Not die, heal. Told you I could." Remy lifted her up and strode off to nearest cemetery. It didn't take long to get there even with his burden and the boy and dog trailing behind him. The one that was closest was small one, with stone boxes that were little more than three feet above ground. Most of the stone was black with age. Remy went to the first one and set Compass down on top of it.

"What is going on, petite?" She none to gently ripped the knife from her side and tossed it aside; didn't so much as flinch. "I thought you were immortal." She laughed and whispered something Remy could quite understand, but it had the hair on the back of his neck standing up on end.

"I can' die, but my body is human. I will suffer similar effects. Blood loss will make me weak and pass out for instances. Isaiah stabbed me when I jumped in after Anya. The baby." The boy beside them shifted uncomfortably. "Don't wanna be weak in Assassin's come a knocking." Wisps of fog started to converge and rise from the different graves.

"Compass?" he asked watching the nearest wisp.

"Don't worry." The wisps solidified ad gained vaguely human form.

"Mistress?" Said the nearest male.

"I humbly request your assistance." Compass wheezed. The ghost moved forward and slowly melded with Compass. She let out a breath that sounded almost orgasmic. Her skin seemed to become translucent, and her veins, heart, the wound in her side, and all her other injuries glowed under her skin. The wound on her side slowly shrank and her bruises disappeared. The glowing subsided , but her side was only half sealed. Another ghost this one female did the same as the male. The wound fully closed and Compass breathed a sigh, "Thank you." She turned and looked at all the ghosts hovering close to her. "All of you." The ghosts moved to cluster around her, many reached out to touch her before dissipating. When they were all gone Remy crossed his arms and said,

"You have explaining to do." She chuckled

"I am The Guide, naturally lost souls would fall under my dominion."

"And what did they just do?"

"They healed me and moved on to whatever awaits them in the next life." He wouldn't ask about her reaction to it. He already he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Now, about the man you butchered?" Compass chuckled and Remy raised his eyebrows, even for her that was callus.

"What about him?"

"You killed him." She smiled

"Did I?" she nodded towards the boy. Remy turned to him and studied him for a long, there was a semblance between the boy and Isaiah. Then it clicked and he gaped turning back to Compass.

"How? I saw his head." Compass slid off the stone coffin.

"I diminished him. Reverted him back to a child both physically and mentally, all his memories start before the Assassins Guild picked him up. There was a lot of left over organic matter so I made it look like I killed him." Remy turned back to the child.

"How?" Compass shrugged,

"Not really certain, it just happened. Fate wanted Isaiah dead and now he is, in a way." The boy looked at Remy with defiance and stood almost protectively close to Compass.

"What are you going ta do with em?" The boy glared at him. Compass patted the boy on the back.

"No worries, I'll find a safe place for you." Then she turned to Remy "But before that I would like you to answer a question of mine." Remy shrugged, but by her expression and coldness of her gaze he already had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. "Where can I find Bella Donna Boudreaux?" Remy instantly cleared is mind so she wouldn't be able to read the information. Compass snorted. "Fine don't tell me. I have other ways of finding her." Her eyes glowed and Remy noticed that instead of silver one of her eyes was gold. Rustling in the trees around the cemetery and in the bushes made him look around. There were eyes everywhere. Low to the ground, on top some of the tombs, and in the trees. Birds, dogs, cats, rats, squirrels, and other creatures. "Find her. Cause as much trouble for the guild as you can in the mean time." she hissed. The eyes slowly slipped away into the darkness. "Rest assured I'll find her whether you help or not. And I will take apart her Guild piece by piece." With the look in her eyes he had no doubt that she's try, but he wasn't certain who would win.

"That's a bad idea." She shrugged.

"Maybe, but I do not like being hunted like a rabid dog."


	19. Chapter 19

Compass patted Sheppard on the head the she turned to Isaiah a look of inspiration in her eyes. "I think I might have just the place for you. You'll be safe and loved." Isaiah looked uncertain, but he shrugged after a moment. The kid trusted her. "You should head home."

"No, I think I'll stick around for a bit." Compass growled at him but started to move off with Isaiah and the dog following at her heels.

"Fine." They moved back through the city with the beginnings of dawn were streaking across the sky. Shops were starting to open and some people were getting up and going to work. Compass moved to side streets and kept out of view until they came a building Remy recognized from the day he first met Compass. Compass checked the road before she walked up to the street and to the door. She knocked quickly and waited. The door opened moments later and the old woman Compass had helped and slipped twenty bucks answered the door. Remy's friend whispered something to the woman, she listened and after a while she nodded. Compass turned and motioned for Isaiah to come over. The boy moved quickly across the street and the old woman ushered him into the house. Compass grabbed her wrist and whispered something then she moved off the porch before anyone could see her. When she had made it back to the alley that Remy was still huddled in he asked,

"How'd you know she'd take em?"

"Last time I was here she told me about her daughter, she was an innocent bystander killed in a skirmish between the Assassin's Guild and a local gang. After that she started taking in foster children when she found out what usually happened to them if they didn't find a stable safe place to call home. I told her that Isaiah had been drawn into the Guild and was no longer affiliated with them, she was only too happy to take him in." She bit her lip, "But the problem is she can't get money from the government to help care for him, unless I can get him some papers and get him into the system." She was looking at the ground and thinking.

"I may know a guy." Compass looked to him,

"Give me his name."

"Non, I think I'll take you to em." Compass growled at him. She was becoming more feral the more time she spent on her own. Remy had the feeling that was not a good thing for her or this city.

"The Assassin's are after me, and I very much doubt your relationship with Bella Donna will protect you, besides you have Rogue. Go be with her. I can take care of myself." He grunted and fingered his deck of cards,

"Dat's what I'm afraid of." This time Remy took the lead and Compass followed in his wake like a sulking shadow. When he glanced back at her he nearly laughed. She was pouting with her arms crossed. Still a child. They made their way through the streets and they came to a warehouse, this one was not nearly as dumpy as the one he had found her in. The walls and roof were sturdy, there was some graffiti on the walls. At first glance it wasn't much to look at, but on closer inspection one saw the telltale signs of its hidden protection. Small camera's were disguised in rafters. Trash bins were bigger than necessary and evenly spaced around the building. A barely audible hum came from the walls and roof of the place. Compass rubbed her ears and made a whining noise in her throat.

"Make the ringing stop before I go nuts." Remy chuckled and stepped towards the nearest trash bin. Beside it was a busted sign, Remy touched the chipped paint and Compass was surprised when it glowed softly and a darkened face appeared on what she thought was a screen.

"Remy? What are you doing here?"

"Need a favor Fence."

"Who's the girl?"

"Someone who's about to go postal on your defenses if you don't make the ringing stop." she growled and approached the screen flashing sharper teeth and hooked fingers. The humming died down but a cameras continued to track them as they moved into the warehouse. The old shipping entrance slid open, the rusting door like the rest of the warehouse was more than it appeared. Reinforced and something out of a military base. Compass looked around warily fidgeting beside him.

"Relax, Fence won't bite." The door slid shut behind them and the lights flared brightly. At the farthest end were several massive screens and what looked like mountains of tech beside it. In front of the monitors was a massive reclining chair that almost buried under piles of stuff. A figure shifted in the chair and rose to face them. He was a big man. Pale with black peppered with a bit of white. You can't really tell that he mostly machine by looking at him, until you see his eyes. Remy turned to look at Compass who was slightly crouched down and looking like she was going t bolt.

"Since when do you travel with little girls?" Remy did his best not to laugh at the bristling woman beside him. She no longer looked like she was going to make a run for it. Fence looked her over. "It's alright, as the thief says I don't bite." Sheppard came to stand beside Compass butting his head into the girl's waist. She put a hand on the big dog.

"As I said, we need a favor." Compass moved past him,

"I need papers for a boy who was formally in the Assassins Guild. I would like him to appear in government records as a foster child for this woman." She held a slip of paper. When she had written it he could only guess, but there was a small stain of blood on the page. Fence took it and whistled.

"That's quite the list of documents. How you planning on paying for them?" Remy rolled his eyes and was about to say something to him. Fence was pushing with her, to see what kind of person she was. But it seemed Compass could handle herself. From her jeans she pulled out something. A smooth river rock just a bit larger than an egg. She clenched her fist around it until light steamed from her hand. When she opened her hand again there was a clear stone that sparkled.

"Ever heard the fairy tale about a young woman who is sent to a well by her step mother, she helps an old woman who blesses the girl so that every time she speaks diamonds and rose fall from her lips?" Fence looked at the diamond, under it was two rose petals.

"No I haven't."

"The old woman was a predecessor of mine." Fence went to take the stone but Compass's fingers curled back around the precious stone. "Clearly this is worth a bit more than a few documents. Deal?"

"Only if the one you've got is real." Compass smiled and tossed the stone and petals to him. He caught the stone and the petals fell harmlessly to ground. Fence held the stone up to the light inspecting it for flaws, if what Remy had seen with the card was anything to go by, he wouldn't find any. He walked over to a machine and put the diamond in it, before punching buttons on the side. The machine beeped and spit out a sheet of paper. Fence humped then sat down on the arm of the recliner. "I was joking kid." Remy about bit his lip off to keep from laughing, Compass scowled at the Fence.

"I'm twenty four, but by no standards am I a kid." Technically she twenty nine, but Remy bit back that. Fence shrugged and went over to his computer with the piece of paper. The click of big fingers over keys echoed across the warehouse. The two of them stood there silently as Fence worked, it didn't take long for the printer to start working.

"I just have to get the proper marking on these." He moved over to some of the other machines putting the various papers in them. Fence gestured to the small kitchenette. "Breakfast, Remy you owe me."

"What!? She just gave ya a rock dat's worth millions." he shrugged,

"And when's the last time she ate?" Compass opened her mouth but her stomach growled before she could deny anything. Remy held up a hand in defeat and went over to begin cooking. Compass lingered over by Fence watching him work. He pulled up a stool beside him and Remy asked,

"How come your here, Fence? Something wrong with the bakery?"

"Group of Russians are stalking it, muffins in the oven." Compass looked over at Remy confused. Remy was already pulling the muffins out and setting the side, soon smell of food filled the space. Fence cleared a spot on a work bench once Remy was done. "Plates are top shelf in the right hand cabinet." This time Compass went and grabbed the plates and found silverware in a cup by the sink. They sat down and ate, Remy noticed Compass practically inhaled her food, but she snuck equal proportions to Sheppard who sat at her feet. The dog's numb of a tail wiggling so hard he could hardly sit still. The girl reached for a muffin and asked,

"So what are you?" Fence nearly choked on his food.

"That's not a polite question to ask." he remarked. Compass merely shrugged

"I've had people trying capture or kill me lately polite is not the cards." Fence snorted

"Fair enough." He looked to Remy as if to say, where did you find this one. He muttered,'

"You don't wanna know."

"I am a fence," he told her grinning, "Hence the name. What about you, what are you?" Now it was Rey's turn to choke on his food. Fence wasn't a bad person, but he was giving Compass a certain amount of respect. His smaller friend seemed to appreciate, but she was biting her lip nervously. Fence pulled out a file from under something that looked like a high tech gun. He pushed it to Compass. "Remy's father had me look into you." Compass flipped it open and looked through it. It was almost an exact copy of the one his father had given him. Down to the police report at the end. Remy sighed and scrubbed his eyes. She continued to scan over the pages while one hand fingered the ring on her neck. Finally she flipped it closed.

"I am a mutant. I was born with the power to speak sometimes control animals, I died a little over five years ago and now I am a guide." Fence rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You deal i information right?" Remy and Fence exchanged amused glances.

"Of course."

"If I brought you information could you spread it anyone worth telling, without anyone figuring out who sent it?" Fence cracked a smile at her.

"I take it that this would be the other favor for the diamond?" Compass gave a half smirk.

"Only if I find what I need first." Remy didn't like the calculating look in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they were done eating he took Fence aside and asked,

"Keep an eye on her, she's sneaky." Fence made a sound that was equal parts laugh and grunt.

"Like you?"

"Maybe better." Fence whistled and looked back at Compass who was feeding her leftovers to the scarred dog. Remy could see his friend's thoughts as if they were written across his face. He pitied Compass for what he had found out, and he was worried about her too.

"She's on the hunt." Remy nodded.

"Gunnin for the Assassin's Guild, Bella." Fence's eyes widened.

"She'll die!" He whispered and glanced at Compass again. "Remy the Guild is not something for a girl like her to go up against. Especially your crazy ex." he added hastily, "No offense." Remy shushed him, he wasn't certain if Compass could hear them. However he shrugged off the last comment, he had always known Bella was crazy; it was part of her charm.

"Accordin to er, she can't die, but I've no intention of lettin er fight de Guild. Bella won't take her advances lightly neither." Fence went to another table and dug out something small and another item that looked like a small tablet.

"It's not perfect, won't work underground or underwater, but water won't permanently damage it. And it has a limited distances; little bit bigger than the city." Remy nodded and took the little thing out of Fence's hand. It was thin and looked liked a four legged spider. It was only as big as one of his knuckles.

"It'll hafta do." Together the two of them went back over to Compass. She looked up at Fence,

"Don't suppose you want to adopted a dog?" Sheppard whined at her feet. Fence looked at the scarred dog.

"Unfortunately I'm not in a position to take care of an animal." He reached out and petted the big dog's head. Sheppard whined and looked to Compass pitifully. She looked slightly amused.

"Don't give me that look, your former owners are coming after me, and I can't have you getting hurt." She scratched the dog's ears only to have him jump up, plant his paws on her shoulder, and then give her slobbery kiss across the face. She gave him a look that would have peeled paint. "Was that necessary?" Sheppard woofed and wagged his stubby tail, looking entirely to happy.

"You'll both be coming back to the safe house with me." Remy was so startled at his own, but the words were out before he even realized what he was saying. More strays, he thought to himself, so much for taking time to himself.

"Kinda defeats the point of me finding him a safe home away from me if I just follow him." Remy watched her face, she was hiding something, but doing a poor job of it.

"What do ya suggest, petite?"

"Take Sheppard, he'll be able to warn you if the Assassins come to call. I'll go back to the bar, got a room upstairs. I can hide out there while I start looking for Assassin Guild hidey-holes." It was a good idea. One that had warning bells going off in Remy's mind.

"Leave the assassins alone, Compass. You can't fight em alone." Compass snorted,

"Go home Remy," she bent down to Sheppard and pointed to Remy speaking softly to the dog. He whined in response but eventually walked over to Remy with his tail between his legs. "You have a pretty woman waiting for you, and she's not someone you want to lose." He had almost forgotten about Rogue, he had the urge to go and walk home right that second. Remy realized what she was doing and instantly dug a heel into the ground.

"Don't use a compulsion on me, petite." She shrugged.

"I'm not, at least not intentionally." He walked over to Compass and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do nothin against de Guild until I'm dere ta back ya up. Understand?" The look she gave him was all defiance's. She refused to respond, merely pulling away from him and turning towards the door. As she did he swiped her wallet from her pocket and quickly placed the tracker behind her driver's license. He waited for her to take a few more steps before saying, "Ava." She instantly spun around and he tossed her wallet to her. "You dropped dat." She caught it surprised, then she quickly checked it to make sure everything was present and nothing had been tampered with. However she missed the bug. Glancing his way suspiciously she stuck it back in her pocket and moved off. Once she was well out of earshot did Fence whisper,

"Smooth. How do you know she'll keep it with her?" Remy watched the spot she had been for a long time before answering,

"Because, it reminds her she exists, dat she has a past, even if no one remembers." He whistled for Sheppard and headed off back to his temporary house. The Rottweiler followed close by his side, snuffling the air and constantly turning at every little sound. It was starting to make him jumpy when they finally stood on the front porch. Remy opened the door to find Rogue leaning against a wall with her arms crossed looked at a man who was tied in to a chair and black and blue all over. He whistled,

"What he do? Cause I don't wanna make dat mistake." She made a sound that could have been a grunt or a growl.

"Couldn't keep his paws to himself, sugah, had to teach em some manners." He noted angrily that the front of her shirt was ripped and there was a bruise forming on the inside of her thigh. It took all his control to not turn and strike the man. Remy had enough of seeing people abused for one lifetime.

"Did ya question em?"

"Nah, figured I'd wait tell you got back." He looked at her surprised. She shrugged, "It's safer." Her expression became grim, "Now that you're here," She reached out and touched the swelling flesh of the man's face. She sucked in a sharp breath and let it out with a hiss. Remy extended an arm to her to steady her. She took it and when she opened her eyes the was a fierce glare in her eyes.

"He is our follower." she reached into a pocket and came back with a lifelike sketch of Compass. It was done in colored pencil and had been done by a professional. The person had sketched this while she sat playing chess with Garret. They had even drawn the black cat sitting on the table. "Not his handy work. They weren't aware who she was at this time, they thought he was the Compass."

"What happened to him?" Rogue shrugged,

"He isn't aware." Remy grunted

"I'm goinna do something , you're not goinna like, chere." He went to the kitchen and brought back a sharp knife. Pointing the knife at the man,

"You know who I am?" The man watched the knife and nodded slightly. He was afraid, but some part of him must have recognized that Remy had no intention of using it on him. "You've been followin us for a while now, non?" Grudgingly the man nodded. Surprisingly talkative for someone trained by the Assassin's Guild. "Ave we come across Compass?" No answer. "I searched de area where your man Isaiah was found. No sign of er. Go back to Bella, tell her dat Compass hunts you now." Remy cut the restraints. The man looked at him shocked and gave a sideways glance to Rogue. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "She won't stop ya." The man rubbed his probably aching arms, but then he was gone.

"What was that?" Rogue demanded quietly once the man was gone. "They will hunt-."

"I'm aware." he answered stiffly. "However, she is in hidin and being watched by someone I trust." He didn't tell her he had a way to track down Compass should the need arise. Sheppard woofed from his spot next to them, as if to say no fighting. Rogue turned in surprise and Sheppard went to her and butt his head against her leg. She reached down hesitantly and scratched the dog's ears.

"Where did you come from?" Sheppard wagged his little tail so hard his whole body wiggled. Remy snorted.

"He's her friend. Wanted em safe." Rogue knelt and petted him.

"I'm assuming he can stay with us?" She looked up at him. The word us, she intended to stick with him. He nodded and she smiled and went back to scratching the dog. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" She looked up from Sheppard and gave him a knowing look.

"From what you said, you don't plan on letting her all alone, especially to face Bella." he smiled. The small tablet was burning a hole in his trench coat pocket, but he didn't take it out.

"Yes." he finally admitted. She watched him silently, "Anna-."

"You're not doing this by yourself, sugah." He smiled to himself. No he hadn't really expected her to agree to stay back, and if he had really wanted to leave her out of this he would have kept quiet and snuck off. He hadn't realized how long he had been silent thinking everything over until Rogue nudged him. "What's the plan?"

"Not entirely sure yet. Kinda wingin it." Rogue smiled at him.

"I'm sure we'll think of somethi-" The phone rang. The two of them exchanged surprised looks. It rang again, somehow sounding urgent. Sighing he wet and picked it up, "Hel-."

"What ave you done?" Remy pulled the phone away from his ear. His father wasn't angry more agitated.

"I'm not sure what you could mean." His father grunted.

"I've just had a visit from de Assassin's Guild. Dey are demanding we had over Fate's servant."

"We're not handin er over." His voice was defiant and stubborn even to his own ears.

"I wasn't suggestin we did."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Keep the girl hidden."

"I don't know where she is." His father grunted.

"Dey don't believe you, but dey also know you haven't been able to find her neither."

"Dey told ya?" Jean snorted in disgust.

"Non, some things ya just pick up." His father seemed to be tapping on a table. "And you don't know where she is?"

"Non."

"Good, keep it dat way. She seeks the power your friend carries and I don't think she should have it." There was a thoughtful pause. "They will continue ta watch ya, so maybe spend a few days just to yourselves and eventually dey'll give up." Remy considered it. It would give him more time with Rogue, but would Compass be safe in the mean time? Glancing at Sheppard he couldn't help but feel that Compass was already moving against the Guild. He itched to check the device to see what she was doing.

"Anything else?" His father sighed

"Not at the moment." They hung up after their goodbyes and Remy turned back to Rogue.

"You caught all of that?" She nodded.

"What are you thinkin?"

"The Guild and Bella aren't going to sit back. Dey will make a real hunt of Compass after what she did ta Isaiah. But she will be safe so long as she don't go lookin for Bella or da Guild."


	21. Chapter 21

Remy was ready to go and check all the Assassin's Guild places right then, but he yawned and Rogue forced him to rest. She even went so far as to threaten to call Tante Mattie if he didn't rest. Grudgingly he finally gave in. If he was honest he really was tired. He and Rogue hadn't slept most nights and last night he only slept a few hours. Shrugging out of his clothes he fell back into bed, before he knew it sleep enveloped him.

This dream was like the one where he had first met Rogue. This time he was in a large hall. Large pillars spiraled up to a ceiling that he couldn't see. Mist swirled thickly around his ankles but the air was surprisingly dry. Vines seemed to creep across the surfaces, searching. A small voice that sounded like Compass warned him to stay hidden and keep away from seeking tendrils. At the end of the hall were several women all shrouded in shadow, preventing him from seeing any of their features or clothes. Five or six were seating on a raised bench while another stood slightly below them. It reminded him of trial.

"You know the law." A voice boomed through his very bones making his legs go weak. The vines seemed to shiver in delight when woman who sat at the very center had spoken. Somehow Remy got the feeling that she was oldest and, maybe not the strongest, but the most respected out of the group. Oldest, whispered Compass's voice.

"I broke no laws, sister." This time it was the woman who stood before the others that spoke, and her voice was familiar, but Remy couldn't place where he had heard. One off to the right side sniffed disdainfully. He may never have had sisters, but he recognized the two feuding sisters without trouble.

"You are barred from acting on earth-." The one on the floor interrupted.

"As long as my servant is on earth I cannot be there. My servant was not there while I was. She gave up her body for me to use." Several of the women sat up straighter and whispered and to each other. Remy got the distinct feeling that what the woman had just admitted to doing was something not exactly frowned upon, but not good. The woman on the floor didn't seem worried about the reactions of the others, in fact she seemed quite amused.

"Possession is against our laws." Said the one who had sniffed. Now the one on the floor cackled.

"Is that so? Then why is that your people use it all the time." The other woman squawked indignantly and was on the verge of shouting when the one at the center raised a hand. Everyone fell silent and Remy was pretty sure he heard a resigned sigh come from her.

"Little sister, do not be difficult. You bend the rules to suit your purposes, but you know our laws are placed for our protection as much as humanity's." Even though he couldn't make out any features of any of the women, he got the distinct feeling the one standing rolled her eyes. This was probably an argument they had had many times. "We both know that you can force your servant to give up her body. You may not do so again. You harm not only her, but the very thing we strive for in this world when you bend the laws."

"Alright, alright. No more traveling to earth in my servant's body." Remy saw the woman cross her fingers behind her back where the other women couldn't see. He snorted to himself, but he felt power in the small gesture. Surprisingly the others didn't seem to notice or feel it. Strange. Several others that seemed to have grown bored and their forms shimmered before they winked out of existence, leaving only the leader, the snob, and the strange woman who was standing.

"Go back to your watch."

"What? You're just going to let her go? She br-"

"I'm aware." The leader replied in a firm tone without snapping. It gave Remy the chills because both women seemed cowed by their leader, and both of them were powerful in their own right. "Go." She told the one who sat beside her. With a snarl at the woman still standing she vanished. The younger sister made like she was going to turn and walk away when the older sister said, "Wait." She froze mid step. "Do you think I didn't notice the human boy?" She winced at her older sister's question.

"Of course not big sister-."

"Tread carefully, and do not leave him behind." Then she was gone too. The woman grunted.

"Ah family, sometimes they are a little too perceptive." She didn't turn to face him, but she called, "You heard her, come on out." Remy stepped out from behind the giant pillar and made his way across the expansive stone floor. Looking around he asked,

"Dat was certainly interesting." She cackled at him and stared moving off down the long corridor at the end of the hall. The vines crept back into the mist allowing the two of them to pass.

"That was my sisters melding in my affairs and reminding me that I am the baby."

"Family can be difficult." The woman huffed a sound that could been a chuckle or a sigh, maybe both. Then she reached into her pocket and took what he thought was a handkerchief, she rubbed it between her thumb and her forefinger, an act of someone who was thinking about what they were going to say very carefully.

"A storm is coming child, you'll have to decide what to do." The hair on the back of his neck raised up. "Inaction will cost you much more than you are willing to pay."

"Not sure what you're talkin about." The woman who walked beside him clicked her tongue at him.

"Now Remy, we both know you aren't a fool. You're ex-wife is getting a little too big for her britches. She bite off more than she can chew with your little friend." Remy sucked in a breath. "Then the world will be a royal mess."

"I can hardly control what Bella does." she snorted.

"I didn't say you could." Amusement colored the air around them. "However, you probably know her better than any other living human. What does get from your friend, and what would she value more than that?" He was about to snap that he had no clue, then he remembered what Tante Mattie had warned when he first brought Compass to her. 'De girl's powers are more unstable. Workin whenever dey choose ta. Makes her even more vulnerable. Just cause she can't control em doesn't mean someone else can't.'

"She wants Compass's power to use for the Guild." The woman nodded and though he couldn't see her face he knew she smiled at him.

"Alright then, what does she value more than the power?" Remy wracked his brain for the answer, from the smugness of the woman beside him, he figured it was obvious. What did Bella value above everything that she would be willing to give up power for? Then clicked so suddenly he felt more than a little stupid.

"The Guild."

"Smart boy, but how do you plan on holding the Guild hostage?" That was actually a lot easier.

"All Guilds keep a record of their transactions, the Assassin's Guild is no different. Bella will have a black book with all their clients, kills, and where all their money is stashed." Then something else clicked with sickening realization. Compass was already looking for the documents. He swore and the woman beside him laughed.

"I see you've figured out the problem. You're friend has a head start and many more eyes looking for it. Plus whatever knowledge she gleaned from the other boy." Compass was out to ruin the Guild, she would unintentionally flood New Orleans with vengeful people after the Guild once she had Fence put out those documents. Not to mention that government agencies would take all the Guild's illegally begotten funds leaving them to the wolves with little protection. The Guild would be easy pickings. She wouldn't have to kill Bella, someone else would eventually do it for her. They would be so busy fighting their own demons Compass would be safe, but many people would be killed in the cross fire. Unless he got to the black book first. "So what will you do? Will you take action?"

"Dere will be repercussions." He starting to become resigned to the fact. The woman beside him shrugged.

"Yes, but if you move carefully all of you will survive, even your ex wife. However, one thing is clear. Her Guild, no matter what you choose will be diminished in power, maybe even in ruins." That was what this woman wanted, but he caught to feeling that this was very personal to her, but why? What had the Guild done to this woman? She cleared her throat and handed the handkerchief. "You'll need this to get yourself back home." Remy reached out to take it when Compass's voice roared,

"Don't!" It took all of his self control not to jump at the sudden sound, but looking at the other woman he thought she didn't or couldn't hear Compass. "Never accept a gift from one of them in their true form, especially not here. There's power in such a thing, and you will be indebted to her. Trust me, you do not want that, she will take something worth far more than the trip home. Don't even ask her a question, if she gives you an answer she can force you to answer a question of her own." A chill went down his spine, he had many secrets that he kept hidden, and he had a feeling the woman before him would use them to suit her any way she pleased. "You must give her something worth taking you back, but be warned it can only be used once."

"Well, don't you want to go home?" She held the cloth out to him. Remy smiled,

"I do, but I think you should take me back, or I could go back and tell your sister about what you did back dere with your fingers. She's probably take me back with no strings attached then." He expected anger or outrage, instead she laughed. Somehow that was worse than if she had been angry, because now he felt like a small fish being circled by a very big, very hungry shark.

"Clever boy, I knew I liked you for a reason." She snapped her fingers and suddenly he was back in bed. Sheppard was a heavy weight across his chest and his face was wet and sticky. The dog licked him from chin to the crown of his head and whined.

"I'm alright." He wiped the thick layer of slobber off his in disgust.

"Thank God!" He turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She moved quickly and carefully to him and bent to kiss him. She pulled back and wiped her lips, "Dog slobber, that's disgusting." She gave Sheppard a look and the dog wagged his tail happily and woofed quietly. Remy chuckled, but noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is Chere?" Now she looked annoyed.

"Sugah, you've been asleep for three days." His stomach dropped. "I let you sleep the first day and night, but when ya didn't wake yesterday morning I got worried. Called Tante." He rubbed his face, had Compass found the book already?

"What did she say?" Rogue frowned,

"That's the funny thing. She said you'd return when you were allowed to. What did she mean?" Remy opened his mouth to tell her about the dream when he felt a force grip his throat and squeeze. Not hard enough to make him cough or to cut off his air, but a warning none the less.

"Ya know, I can't really remember." She bit her lip, she believed him. He kicked himself and cursed the woman who had sent him back, he had no doubts she was the one behind the squeezing hand. Now he was lying to Rogue, again. Luckily his stomach took that moment to grumble. She smiled and helped him up,

"I'll cook this time." He winced. She glared at him. It wasn't that she was a bad cook, it was she didn't always appreciate the use of certain spices that completed a dish. He showered getting the saliva that had started to make his hair become matted out. But he let her lead him down into the kitchen and he waited silently while she cooked. It turned out pretty good, even if it wasn't as spicy as he would have liked. Once they were done he told Rogue what he suspected Compass was doing and what he wanted to do. She listened, letting him lay out his plan with say anything. He could tell that certain parts of it she had to bite her lip so as to let him finish. But once he was done she gave him some points and helped him refine their search. The Avenger's had really been good for her.

After they had finished planning, Remy managed to narrow it down to three possible locations that the book could be. One was a butcher's shop that the Guild worked out of. The other was Bella's private residence in the swamp. And finally a property that had been a public library her grandfather had purchased long ago. The butcher shop was where assassins went with their proof of death and was where they deposed of anything that could tie them to the crime. On the other hand Bella might want to have to book close at hand so her own home would be a good place to start. However, her grandfather had kept the library as a library only making it private. Where better to hide a book than in a sea of them.  
"So where do you wanna go first?"

"We go to the butcher shop first. We go there together. Then you'll take the library and I'll go to Bella's." He studied her face carefully judging her reaction. Something flickered across her face, but it was so fast he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Be careful when you do go there. She could be there." He was very much aware of that. And it was likely Bella would not let him get a word out before she tried to kill him.

"You too, the library will be guarded." Now she smiled and flexed her fingers.

"I've been idle too long. A fight might do me some good." He laughed as they got ready to leave. Sheppard came up to them carrying a thick leather leash in his mouth. Remy was about to tell him he had to stay when Rogue took the leash and clipped it to his new collar. She winked at Remy. "He's a loyal partner. Gave our watcher a heart attack when he followed to close." The dog knew he was being praised and wagged his tail happily. Remy shrugged, maybe it would be good for Rogue to have some back up, even if it was the four-legged kind.

They walked through the city making to the butcher shop. Instead of going in they went to the cafe across the street. Sheppard growled briefly in their watcher's direction. Rogue patted his head.

"No worries. You'll get em this time, boy." The dog made a satisfied noise as they settled into the booth table at the window. A woman came to take their order, took one look at Sheppard then beamed at the dog. She told them that technically dogs weren't supposed to be allowed in the building, but she'd make an exception for a rescue. Sheppard played his part almost too well. Shying from the tiny woman then tentatively licking her hand when she reached out to him.

"Who would do something so awful to such a handsome pup?" Sheppard whined plaintively and Rogue gave her a lie about a friend who had rescued him from a man who beat him. Remy raised his eyebrows at her once the woman left with their orders. She smiled at him.

"Had to think of something when a police officer stopped me when I was walkin him." He snorted and he had no doubts the officer bought it hook line and sinker. They conversed about trivial things and covertly watched the comings and goings of the shop. There was a lot more activity than he had expected. He had the sinking feeling Compass had ignored his warning about leaving the Guild alone. Rogue stiffened and said,

"Look at the wall." Remy was about to ask what she was talking about when he noticed the wall that looped around the trash bins. It stuck slightly out past the building giving anyone sitting on it a good view of the front door and the back door. However there wasn't a person there, just a small scruffy orange and white stripped cat. At first glance it was just dozing in the sun, but Remy noticed its eye slid open every time someone in or out. Then a rat crawled out from a hole slightly above the wall. The cat turned and looked at the creature, instead of attacking it seemed to be listening to the creature. Like they were communicating. Once the rat went back inside the cat yawned and stretched leaning over the wall it meowed. A mangy black dog came out from behind the wall and looked up at the cat; not like he was hunting, like he taking orders. The mutt woofed softly and disappeared back behind the dumpster wall. Sentry, spy, and messenger. They needed to get in there. But how would they do that without raising suspicions?


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue leaned over to him seemingly understanding his urgency.

"Sugah, we don't have time to wait and see who's all there, and it's too risky to just sneak in. We have no way of knowing the numbers or how everyone is armed. But if we poke the ant's nest they might just take the book elsewhere or prove that they don't have it."

"Whatcha thinkin, chere?" she smiled.

"I think you are going to make it look like you have me chasing my tail and I'll let them know their being watched." Remy chuckled to himself. She did have a very nice-, he cut that thought off. Later, he promised. Rogue got up and went to the waitress. They spoke softly for a moment then Rogue came back. "Sheppard, stay. The nice woman will bring you something if you're good." The made a contented woof and laid his big head on his paws. "We'll be right back." Now he lifted his head and whined. "None of that. We'll be right back." He grunted and laid back down looking like a sullen child. She laughed and patted his head.

Remy and Rogue made their way across the street to the butcher shop. Everything about the place was well kept, neat, and clean, yet something felt off. A smell of something nasty lingered in their noses. The cat on the wall opened both eyes to look at them. It looked for all the world like Compass was smiling smugly at them through the cat. It stretched then jumped down from its perch then it strutted off in the opposite direction as the dog had gone.

"I think Compass is toying with us." Rogue snorted.

"Women don't like when you stand between them and their goal. Most of the time if we aren't strong enough to punch or charm our way through we find the most ruthless ways to make a man pay." Remy chuckled,

"Speaking from experience, chere?" Now she smiled wolfishly.

"Not very many times I couldn't punch my way through. Otherwise good ol' fashion southern charm works just fine." He laughed as she swayed her hips while she walked. He really had missed this.

He took note of the two cameras on the outside of the building and noticed something odd. The wires had been cut, looking closer it was more like they had been chewed to pieces. Though the camera itself looked brand new. Were Bella's people getting lazy?

Rogue opened the glass door and they entered. The bell that should have wrung was silent. Looking up the door he saw why. The slender string that had held up the bell had been chewed through. Hidden beneath the lone bench was the small brass bell. Looking around Remy was surprised. One of the reasons this was such an affective cover was because it was a good butcher shop. Normally there would have been at least four or five people waiting in line. What had happened? A soft buzzing sound made them notice that the corners of the rooms had long strings of fly tape draped down, they were so full of flies that the whole strings twitched and shuddered. They approached the glass counter that held different cuts of meat. There was very little there, and the smell from outside lingered here in the room. Spoiled meat he realized with disgust, and a lot of it if the smell from outside was making its way back into the shop. Rogue glanced back at him, she was as surprised as him. Then they heard a voice coming from the back,

"What do you mean? How can they all be spoiled? They just dropped that off yesterday." Another voice answered,

"It's dose rats, dey keep avoidin de traps and dey bring in bad meat. I swear dey're not ordinary. Too smart, tis unnatural. Dey even move de traps and we've replaced the cameras twice already." The first man growled in frustration. "We should just use de poison." There was a sound that Remy knew all too well. A fist hitting flesh and a whimper of pain. Rogue was about to jump the counter but Remy grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Nothin you can do chere." he whispered. She grit her teeth, but didn't say anything and they continued to listen.

"The poison will get in the food. Then we will have bigger problems than rats." The sound of footsteps moved toward them. Rogue leaned over the counter and asked loudly,

"Anyone there?" The footsteps hurried and a big man came through the door. His eyes were small but sharp. Dark hair covered his head, moved down the sides of his face and ended in a thick beard. The man wore a shirt with the shop's logo stitched into the sleeve, dark pants that would hide any blood stains, and a crisp white apron. The name Simon had been scribbled hastily on upper right hand side of the apron.

Rogue smiled at him. He put his hands on his hips; not unfriendly, but wary. Simon's gaze skimmed Rogue. Briefly noting the white that streaked through her hair. Mostly his gaze lingered where most men's eyes lingered. All her curves. Simon looked only at Remy's eyes. He knew exactly who they were. Or at least he knew Remy, and guessed Rogue.

"How can I help you folks." Rogue reached into her pocket and held up the picture of Compass. She had folded it so it would only show Compass.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen her?" Blank faced the man looked at the picture. It was then that Remy saw movement behind him. Two rats scurried out of their hiding spots in shelf beside another display of meat. Quickly they climbed into the open case with expensive cuts of meat. Every where the little creatures stepped left white footprints. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the rats went straight for the meat and began climbing on it, leaving paw prints in the tender red meat. One of them even proceeded to poop all over the food. Both creatures nibbled on the food here and there. The one that didn't poop everywhere grabbed a corner of a ribeye steak and actually dragged it to the edge of the case, pushing it out. Then both of them climbed out and pulled the meat back to their hiding spot, wiping away their footprints in the process. Now he knew what Compass had meant by causing trouble. Hungry bellies made for spotty work and a lot less money. He wondered if all the rats were working against the Assassin's Guild and shuddered at the thought. This was just wasteful. Or brilliant his inner voice whispered.

"Never seen her before." The man finally said after a while. Rogue made a resigned sigh and swore softly. "I'm sorry." He apologized, though looking at him, Remy could tell he was lying. Maybe he had even seen that exact same picture. She smiled at him,

"No worries," She glanced at the meat. He saw her lips pull up at the corners when she looked at the back case where the rats ad been wreaking havoc. Finally she pointed to some bits of chopped stew meat in the case next to her. "I'll take a pound of that." The butcher looked a little relieved that Rogue was actually buying something. Remy had the feeling that word had spread about a infestation of rats. The man went to the shelf and pulled a piece of brown paper from its box. Remy noticed the edges of the paper had been chewed on. Shaking in rage the man tossed the whole box and grabbed a new from the top shelf. This one was untouched by the rats. He sighed in relief and quickly wrapped the meat and weighed it. Then Rogue paid ad turned back to him,

"Maybe I was mistaken when I saw her watcher." she told Remy. Remy watched Simon. Again there was no expression on the man's face, but the air changed slightly, subtly. He was excited. Rogue sighed and waved to Simon. "If you see her we are going to be have lunch at the cafe across the way." He was about to answer when there was a loud snap and a howl of pain from the back room. The butcher swore and turned to go back, "Everything alright?" Rogue called after him. He nodded,

"Yes, he shuts the freezer door on his hand all the time. Excuse me." Then he was gone. Remy put his arm over her shoulder and steered her back to their booth in the cafe. Sheppard perked up immediately. On top of his paws was a thick ham bone that still had quite a bit of meat on it. Rogue petted him as he eyed the package in her hand.

"Yes, this is for you, but later."

"You're not really going ta give all dat to em? Dat's wasteful chere." She smiled,

"It's an investment." He sighed and looked down at Sheppard.

"You're spoiled." He informed the dog, who simply wagged his little stubby tail in response. Their food they had ordered was brought out a few seconds later. Once the waitress had gone to top off another customer's coffee Rogue set down her fork.

"That was a rat trap, not a freezer door." It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, when he did he chuckled.

"I noticed. You saw de rats?" Amusement made her look features look much younger and made her seem less worn out.

"Hard to miss. But something about that brothers me." Remy had to agree. All the animals they had come across seemed more intelligent. No, more human. "Rats are smart, even if they aren't pleasant creatures, but they ain't that smart. You said Compass could communicate with animals, but she said she couldn't control them." He nodded.

"It's strange." he admitted.

"Or she lied." He reigned in his annoyance. A lot of people seemed to assume that. Even he had.

"I don't think so." He was about to say something else when he saw someone leaving the Butcher shop. Not Simon. Remy got up and Rogue passed him something. An earwig and small disc. He wouldn't ask where she got it or why she had it. The Avengers would have access to lots of fun toys. Slipping the earwig in his ears he winced when it screeched.

"Can't be too close." Rogue warned. "I'll wait here." She glanced at the butcher shop. "We might get a visit from Simon." Remy was wary of leaving her with the assassin alone. She must have seen him hesitate because she took his hand and gently squeezed. "I'll be fine. I've faced the Guild's people before. I am not weak." He had never thought that, on the other hand he'd feel better if she were safe. Pushing that thought aside he heading to the back of the cafe where both the bathrooms and the back door were. He slipped out and headed off after the man.

It took him a few blocks to catch up and circle in front of the man. Then it was a simple matter of turning the corner and slamming straight into him. Both of them stumbled and Remy slipped the device in the young man's pocket and hurried to help him pick up his phone.

"So sorry bout dat."

"It's alright." he mumbled. He wasn't as young as Remy had originally thought. Maybe in his early thirties. Physically he was smaller than Simon but there was a clear resemblance, younger brother Remy thought. He was stressed the same way as his brother though his shirt had stains on it. The man snatched up his wallet and Remy notice the dark welt that went across his fingers just above his knuckles.

"How'd ya do that?" Remy asked pointing to the welt and handing back the wallet.

"Oh uh," he stuttered through an explanation of shutting a door on his hand. Remy raised his eyebrows at the other man,

"It looks like you got snapped by a rat trap." The boy was so nervous he brushed him off saying he was in a hurry. Jittery thing, but he wasn't carrying the book so he let him go. Then he made his way back to Rogue, going back the way he come. Peaking around the corner he saw Simon sitting his spot talking with Rogue. He didn't seem pleased, but he was trying to hide it. The man got up and left before Remy could even make his way over. He watched as Simon headed back to the shop across the street. "What do ya think chere?" He asked as he slid back into his seat.

"He's squirrelly that's for sure. What about you? Did you place the bug?"

"Of course." He popped the earpiece in his ear and listened. At first there was just the sound of fabric brushing against itself and pounding footsteps. There was also white noise from the streets and people that were out and about. Remy recognized a few sounds here and there and could roughly pin point where the young man was. Somewhere near the warehouse district. A door slammed loudly making the earpiece ring. Beeping came next, a five digit keypad code. The door must have opened because his footsteps continued on.

"Why are you here?" A voice snapped.

"Simon sent me." Remy could hear him wince away from the speaker. "She wanted to know if anyone-."

"Let him in." He would know that voice anywhere. Bella Donna.

"My Lady," he stammered. "Simon said a woman and a man came in looking for the girl."

"Who?"

"Simon, said he thought the woman was the Avenger-"

"Rogue." she snarled, clearly there was no love lost between them.

"Y-Yes, my lady. The other was the thief, Remy LeBeau." There was a tapping sound. Nails on a hard surface.

"Did Simon say anything else?"

"He thought Remy was pointing her in the wrong direction. She didn't have a clue what the-."

"Don't." Bella's sharp voice was almost a blow. The young man whimpered like a kicked dog. "Never speak of such things out loud." A dark chuckle came from the man who had first spoken. "What are you plotting Remy." This she seemed to say more to herself.

"Oh he also said that the woman said she saw someone watching the shop for the girl."

"Did you find out who?"

"Simon tried, but the camera's were out and it could have been anyone." Bella swore long and loud. After a moment she took a deep breath.

"That child is looking for something and I want to know what. I want her found, and I want her found today before she causes anymore trouble, spread the word and her picture. Put out a reward if you have to." The other man grunted his agreement.

"What about me?"

"Go, back have Simon keep an eye out for anything suspicious." The young man scurried out of the room as quickly as he could. Remy didn't blame him, Bella was smart, but she was also ruthless. He pulled the earpiece out and said,

"I don't think she has book yet, but Bella put out a reward for her."

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive I think, she wants Compass found not dead."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Plan hasn't changed. Now we go to the other places and look for the book. You know what yer lookin, right chere?" She smiled and flexed her muscles.

"Yep." She looked down at the dog laying contentedly by her feet. "Come on Sheppard. We have work to do." She laid down money for the bill and tip. Sheppard came instantly to his feet with a now cleaned bone in his mouth. He wiggled his tail excitedly.

"Be safe chere."

"You too Remy." Then they both turned and moved in opposite directions. Unease slithered through him as he moved towards Bella's home. Whatever was about to happen would happen very soon. He blew out a breath and thought, what happens, happens, no amount of worrying will change that. Once he was a good distance from any watchers he causally pulled out the tablet that Fence had given him and checked it. The blip that marked Compass was flickering at the edge of the map. With a sinking feeling he realized they had the same destination. Bella's home in the swamp.


	23. Chapter 23

He moved swiftly down the tight road. It would have allowed only one car to go down any car that came from the opposite direction would be forced to reverse all the way back. One of Bella's subtle traps. The road acted a funnel towards a very deep section of the swamp water. At the end of the road it could slide away and dump unsuspecting people into the water with hungry gators waiting for any meal they could get. He remembered Bella frequently fed them humans, he shivered and eyed the moss creeping up the side of the raised road. Feeling eyes on him made him even more uneasy.

Pulling the tablet he checked it again. Compass was somewhere off the edge of the road. She hadn't moved from her spot for a long time. He came around a bend and saw a van pulled off to a small scrap of dry land off to the side of the road. A young man was hovering around a tire that looked flat. Tourist, Remy thought. He didn't have time to stop, besides he could see the man had a phone and was talking to someone. Hopefully a tow truck. Remy nearly laughed when the man turned and he saw the thick bandage holding a very broken nose in place. That had to hurt. Remy moved off the road taking the highway of vines and trees to move forward without being seen. The Spanish moss that draped along the tree limbs frequently seemed to be trying to trip him forcing him to move slower than he had wanted. Finally he was far enough away from the van that he could travel the road he again. Jumping down he made almost no sound and continued on his way.

Compass's marker showed she still hadn't moved and that Remy was almost on top of her, but looking around he didn't see her. The itching sense he was being watched had grown. The feeling was gone with the flapping of wings. Looking up he gapped a huge shadow descended into the tree tops. Branches shifted and parted so the large creature could perch on a low hanging branch, right beside Compass. The bird spread its wings and opened its wicked looking beak at her. A challenge from one predator to another. With Compass sitting, the bird was easily a few inches taller than her, making the bird roughly three feet tall, and it wings easily could have been six feet. Compass held its eye for a moment then bowed her head exposing the vulnerable part of her neck to the creature. The feathers on the top of its head smoothed down and it settled, watching her with sharp eyes. Remy let out a sigh of relief as Compass lifted her head.

"How did you find me?" Compass turned to him and gave him a sour look.

"I admit I wasn't lookin for you petite, but maybe I should've." She narrowed her gaze on him. He knew she knew he wasn't lying, but that didn't make her any less suspicious. Maybe she'd check her wallet again. A small voice that whispered across his mind,

'If she gets the chance to.' He shoved that thought aside and looked to the magnificent creature beside her. It's body looked almost it was black with very skewed white stripes. The tips of its wings were either a very dark brown or black followed by thick banding of white with two smaller black ones dividing the white. Sharp yellow eyes looked down a sharply hooked beak at him, while talons dug wicked trenches in the tree limb. Compass reached out an stroked the animals breast feathers. The bird's attention snapped towards her its beak opening in warning. She withdrew her hand,

"My apologies, your feathers are so beautiful I couldn't resist." The bird held its head higher and puffed out its chest. Compass laughed as if they shared a private choke, having seen what her rats were doing it didn't surprise him. "And you're sure no one else is there. Just you?" The bird screeched and looked impatient. "My apologies." Compass withdrew a scrap of paper from her pocket and passed it to the bird. One foot peeled away from the tree and took it. "A friend at place I told you will take care of you, maybe even see to it you are returned to your proper home. Just give her this." Talons curled around the paper and stabbed through it. "Be swift." The bird let loose a cry then took off in a massive flurry of wings and feathers. They watched it go before Remy asked,

"What was that about?"

"That was me making sure your ex wife had no other creatures in the house before I went snooping. They need not get caught in the cross fire should she return sooner than expected." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sooner dan expected?" A slight smile pulled at Compass's lips as she swung herself down to hang from the branch that was easily fifteen feet off the ground. Then she let go dropping and landing with all the grace of a big cat. When she looked back up at him he thought he saw slitted pupils, but it was gone before he could be sure. Her finger nails were certainly sharper.

"My friends have started fires, cut power lines, flooded secret, and caused all sorts of chaos at different locations. Hopeful that will keep her busy for a while."

"You can't think dat she won't have security measures at her house. Christ sake it's her home." Compass shrugged.

"Fate wants me in there. So in there I will go. I have no choice" Remy grit his teeth. How on earth could she be so calm? He understood that she couldn't feel pain but this was like using yourself as cannon fodder.

"Well you're not going alone." If he didn't know better he'd have said there was relief in her eyes.

"I remembered who you remind me of." Then she walked off toward the house before he could even ask. Quickly he sprinted after her in order to keep up. For one so small she was surprisingly fast when she wanted to be. As they moved out of the trees Remy saw the house. It was a Victorian style wood building in appearance at least. He knew very well the building had been outfitted with the best of everything. Even a hurricane wouldn't so much as scratch this house. So how was Compass planning to get in? A high pitched whine told him the defenses had noticed them. "Are you religious, Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the ten plagues of Egypt?" He shrugged not liking where this was going. "Fate did not cause them." She assured, a very animalist grin slipped across her features, "But she has the power over first, second, third, fourth, seventh, and eighth." It was then that he heard a buzzing, it rose to almost a roar a locusts swarmed past them. The creatures fell on the defense jamming themselves into components, chewing through wires. They made short work of the defenses then they moved toward the house. Compass's eyes glowed bright silver. "Enough." The swarm halted then grudgingly turned and went into the swamp. Once they were gone Compass collapsed to knees drawing in sharp breathes. Sweat dotted her brow. Remy came to stand beside her.

"Petite?"

"I'm fine, that just took a bit out of me." She huffed and coughed. "So that was the God level she mentioned." The last part was said to herself.

"What do you mean God level?" Compass took a deep breath tan forced herself to her feet.

"Fate's power has levels, though I'm not sure that's quite right. The best way to put it is that there are different types of power we am capable of using. Fate's power for lack of a better word is human's power. Which includes mutants, and non humans surprisingly, with one exception, healing. Compass can only heal themselves. Apparently healing is something only Fate's elder sisters can do." They moved forward to the front porch. The wood railing showed signs that the locusts had gotten to it before Compass could stop them. He was just starting to consider what she could mean. Everyone mutants power was within her body. He thought back to when Rogue had collected the powers of some of the strongest mutants and used it all at once. Such power had a cost, it was no wonder that she had even enough power to keep from killing people. Yet she had deliberately avoided it so far. "God powers are considered force of nature powers. Like the plagues of Egypt, control of storms, land or sea. Though its name is misleading." Compass reached for the doorknob and turned it. Sparks flew and her hair stood on end but the door still opened. "That's a bit excessive and a tad vindictive." She noted blandly and continued into the house.

"What do you want from here Compass?" She shrugged.

"Nothing, Fate wants something, or something done, or something to happen." She paused suddenly very thoughtful. "I don't like how vague she's being, too smug." Now Compass really looked around at her surroundings. Bella certainly had spared very little by way of expense of the place. Hardwoods, lush curtains, nice furniture, expensive works of art. A staircase spiraled up to the second floor but she ignored that. She sniffed the air then headed off down a hallway. Remy followed and found himself standing in what had to be the study. The back wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves packed with books on all manner of subjects. A huge mahogany wood desk curved in front of the books with an ancient high backed chair set right behind it. Compass went around the plush rug to have a look at some of the books. Her hand skimmed over the ancient looking spines. She picked up a book and opened it.

"First addition, she has good taste. Except she likes little more exotic pets. That eagle was a crowned eagle. Caught in the wild. I think I'll break that woman's wrist for stealing such a creature." It was then that Remy noticed the air around her was distorted from heat. The pages of the book changed color and curled before Compass dropped it and jumped back. She bumped into the chair and this time fire bloomed like a flower on the back of the chair. "Shit. Time to go Remy."

"Put out the fire, Petite." He watched warily, not wanting to be incinerated.

"I can't." She took a step back away from everything, but the heat was already increasing and flames were running down her body. Mercifully they didn't touch her clothes. But they were spreading with every step she took. Smoke started to fill the room as the books caught fire. "Get out now! Fire is the one thing no Compass has ever controlled." But she would try, he knew. The flames licked at the wood, swelling around the walls and trapping them both. Compass clenched her fists together and grit her teeth. The flames around a window drew back. Before Remy could even move there was a concussive blast from the opposite wall. It sent both of them flying through the heated window. Once the glass shattered and oxygen flood the already raging inferno, the flames gained a life of their own spreading around the outside of the house. Remy slammed into the hard ground rolled. He hit a bush with enough force to break things. Everything ached and looking out he saw a thin barrier protecting him. Had Compass-? Warmth spread from his pocket and he pulled out the handkerchief given to him by the flower lady. The compass rose on it glowed softly and the north point vanished.

"Well I'll be d-." A voice in his mind warned,

"Be silent. That girl is no longer in control, used too much of her power of late. She has fallen to Beast level." Remy wanted to ask who was there and what they meant, but he remembered his dream and Compass's warning,

"Never accept a gift from one of them in their true form, especially not here. There's power in such a thing, and you will be indebted to her. Trust me, you do not want that, she will take something worth far more than the trip home. Don't even ask her a question, if she gives you an answer she can force you to answer a question of her own." Instead he managed to get his elbows under him and push himself to look over the bush that had stopped his roll. His body ached all over, but he admitted it could have and should have been much worse. Peaking around he saw a line of fire where Compass had been launched. She had gone over the edge into the water of the swamp. Now steam was rolling over the ground from where she had boiled the water. A shape moved in the mist. Compass staggered forward and it nearly made Remy get up and go to her but something wasn't right.

Her head swung around to his position and he saw nothing of the young girl who spared and saved many people over the past few weeks. This really was a beast. Her head swung all around looking for enemies and her lips peeled back in a snarl. Then she was surrounded by black cloaked assassins. They had found her. Compass roared and charged forward, fingers hooked and ready. Remy pushed himself up and grabbed his cards. Charging a few of them he launched the cards at the four nearest assassins. They went flying as the cards exploded out the ground from underneath them. He drew his staff and charged into the fray. An assassin quickly turned and engaged him with a similar weapon. He was so caught up with his own fight he had no way to know how Compass was doing outside of the screams of pain and other more sickening sounds. Remy fought hard his breath coming out in pants and his weapon clashed against his opponent's. The voice came again,

"Fate's hand will kill you, she no longer-."

"Shut up." With more viciousness than he intended hiss staff came down on his opponent's shoulder. A snapping sound of a broken collar bone followed by a choked off cry, he dropped. Remy turned expecting another opponent when man closest to him went down as Compass blurred between them. Her eyes glowed with rage. The knife that would have been in jammed into his kidney and a slow painful death for him now slid into her flesh with ease. Claws raked across the assassins face and Compass bit down on his neck. Arterially blood spattered her already soaked body. Remy saw as she turned that her pupils had become slits. The silver burned as she dropped her already dead prey. She whirled and faced him. Her lips peeled up showing elongated canines stained in blood. Her ears he noticed looked almost elfish, pulled back in sharp points. Instead of lunging for him she launched herself just besides him. Someone had tried to sneak up on him. Compass ripping into him without even blinking. Remy raised his weapon in defense of her, but instead of another person to fight he found a man raising a gun. He fired but instead of a bullet he got a sharp prick. Reaching up he ripped the dart from his shoulder and took one look at it. Already his vision had gone blurry he turned to look around and saw bodies scattered across the yellow grass, and blood and gore. Compass crouched near him several darts sticking out of her back and arms. She struggled to remain upright. Remy's eyes slowly closed and oblivion took him.


	24. Chapter 24

Remy came awake slowly, and very painfully. His chest heaved painfully as he took a shuddering breath. Broken rib, he thought to himself. Pain shot through his chest again and he amended, broken ribs. Eyes were still heavy but he managed to open them enough to get a good look at his surrounds. Underground. It was pitch black. Cold stone was pressing into his bare back. So he had been stripped of his shirt and coat at least, also his boots. He tied to rub his face, but his hands wouldn't move. Blinking up he saw his wrists were clamped to the wall with wrought iron shackles. It should be easy enough to blow them apart. He tried to use his power and got shooting pain through his brain instead. He gasped in pain. An inhibitor collar.

"Remy?" His head shot up.

"Compass? You back?" She croaked out a laugh, from the sound of her she was just a little bit in front of him. Chains rattled as she coughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What was that?" She breathed out a sigh.

"Suppose you deserve an answer, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." The chains rattled.

"Beast level. Fate's power has many," she paused considered her words carefully, "Adverse affects. She is not human and a human body can't take on all that without some back lash. If we use too much of her power her," again she had to think of the word, "essence starts to erode our own. Our body and mind fights back, falling more to instinct, hence it's called beast level. But Fate's power is still there so it shapes the body to protect itself while the mind fights of Fate's essence."

"Why did yo-." He stopped, maybe she wasn't aware she had just murdered easily twenty people before the drugs had finally taken her down.

"My mind viewed anyone near me as a threat. I killed the two alligators that came too close as well." Remy was suddenly thoughtful. Was this why she had gotten the bird out, had she known she was close to using too much power? If that was the case why hadn't she killed him? She protected him, at least as far as he could tell.

"You didn't see me as an enemy."

"No, that's cause-." Her sentence was cut off as a door opened and light blinded them. The sound of heels clicking on stone made Remy squint against the light.

"Oh good, you're awake." Compass growled at the woman. She moved forward. Bella Donna was a formidable woman. She was garbed in her assassin uniform, her cape hanging from her shoulders making her look like a queen. A triumphant smile slithered across her face. "Compass."

"Bella let de girl go. Surely you lost enough people trying to catch er, you ca't hope to control her." For the first time Bella seemed to notice him, though he knew it was for show.

"Oh Remy, you're here?" Her smile was wicked as her gaze skimmed down him with amusement. Remy looked down at himself and found what Bella had found so amusing. He was in just his boxers. Bruises were already blooming all over his chest and legs.

"Dat's just rude, Bella." Her smile brought back memories of a childhood of the two of them.

"Really? You'd rather wear nothing? Here I thought you're Avenger might have a problem with that." Now Remy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leave Rogue outta dis." She snorted and turned her back on him.

"I have no intention of going against the Avengers. Not even her." She moved to stand in front of Compass. Remy's young friend was bound even tighter than him. Her feet were shackled together then chains went to steal rings that had been welded to the floor. Wrists were chains to the armrests of the chair she was sitting from. Lastly a metal shackle wrapped around her neck biting into soft skin. That had a chain going behind the back of the chair also hooked to a ring that was welded to the floor. At least Bella was taking her seriously. "I have a few questions I'd like you to answer before we get started." Compass looked at her and tilted her head to one side. He knew this was going to be good when she gave Bella the most innocent smile.

"Kindly go fuck yourself with nearest sharp object, murderous bitch." Remy did his best not to choke. It might not have been so bad, but she said it the sweetest voice. Silence filled room for too long.

"What poor manners." The knife was out and faster than even Remy could blink it went through Compass's hand. "A normal person would be dead for such a comment." Compass's head was bent toward her lap anyone who didn't know her would have thought she was struggling with the pain, but she had told him her nerves were fried. When she looked back up at Bella she tilted her head in the opposite direction.

"I guess you're stupid too. Sorry about the house by the way. That was an accident. By the way a bomb is a little excessive even for you." Remy wanted to tell Compass to quit tweaking Bella's tail, but he had the feeling Compass wouldn't listen to a word he said,

"What can I say, I figured it stop you when you eventually came snooping." Bella tapped a well kept nail against her lower lip in thought. "Why would Fate choose someone so young?" She mused out loud." Youth never bends to a master and always breaks under the pressure." Compass shrugged.

"Not sure what you mean." Now Bella smiled,

"Didn't you know? You're the youngest Compass by about twenty five years. Why would Fate choose such useless person to be her right and left hand?"

"You remind me of her a little. She's a bitch too. As to the left and right hand, maybe she got bored with her method so far." An evil smile spread across Bella's face and Remy had a sinking feeling that something was very wrong.

"You might be right, the previous Compass was a bit lack luster." Compass stiffened. Her gaze narrowed on Bella's back as she slowly meandered over to a stone alter that was covered in a white sheet. Something lay under it. Bella stood just far enough back that Compass still had a good view of the alter when she pulled back the white sheet to reveal Garret. The man was dead, and if Remy was any guess he had been dead for a while. "Interestingly if the person no longer has Fate's essence the spell stops their heart. We would have never found him if he hadn't walked right into our city. Wonder how that happened?" The temperature in the room plummeted. Remy shivered and his breath came out in clouds of mist. A sound broke through Compass's lips. It was a strange mix between howl, scream, and wail. Her eyes flashed with blue.

"You will pay dearly for hurting-." Compass voice broke through the inhuman voice that cut through everything else. "You're not helping you stupid bitch." Bella went to Compass and put her hand under Compass's chin, forcing the girl to look up at her.

"I guess we have the right one after all." She slowly pulled the knife from Compass's hand. Already a small pool had formed below her wound. "Now where was I? Oh yes, my questions. Where is the girl?"

"What girl. I thought you were into men?" Remy wanted to sigh. What was Bella thinking? Compass couldn't feel pain so interrogation was wasted on her. The Compass blinked as if something suddenly occurred to her. "The infant that man killed. What was his name?" She feigned thinking and snapped her fingers when she pretended to remember. "Isaiah? I figured my message was pretty clear, but maybe you really are stupid. I am curious what you wanted her dead for. The human jigsaw puzzle didn't know. Not that it matters given all the other information he spilled. How many of your missions have gone astray might I ask?" That was the first thing that seemed to really strike a chord in Bella.

"Careful child, you'll kill poor Remy at this rate." Compass didn't look away from Bella, but Remy knew she'd cave. Already his lips were turning blue and cold stones under his feet and behind his back were burning his skin. The temperature slowly started to rise. He let out a relieved breath and hung his head. "See that wasn't so hard." Now Bella clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately, I don't believe you." As if her words were a signal two men entered. One was a big man. Thick muscles wound through his body straining the material of his clothes. There were beads in his braided hair that reminded Remy of the ones Tante Mattie wore. Power radiated from him. The second man was thin and pale. Nothing to really make him stand out except for the massive bandage on his nose that holding a very broken nose in place. Remy's eyes widened with surprise. He was the man he had written off as a tourist. The man sneered at Compass. She laughed,

"How's the nose? You might just want to go see a plastic surgeon for that. I hear it's all the rage." He snarled and lunged for her. Bella caught him by his collar and tossed him back. Compass smirked. "You'd probably have more success stealing my ring now that I'm chained up." There was a suddenly thoughtful look on Bella's face. She gestured for him to proceed. The man smiled nastily and strode forward. He punched Compass's face. Her nose bled but she didn't look particularly bothered. He snarled and reached for not just her ring but her breasts as well. The instant his skin touch either metal or cloth covered skin there was a searing sound. Screaming the man pulled his hands back. The smell of burnt flesh filled the small room making Remy want to gag. "My husband asks that you keep your hands to yourself." Bella looked to the other man as the first continued to wail and scream. Finally she struck at him silencing him instantly.

"Useless."

"That's a bit harsh, wasn't he one of yours?" Bella sniffed in distain.

"Merely someone who coveted the power of an assassin, not a true fighter. His usefulness was at an end." She looked to the man beside her, "Well?" she demanded

"The ring is magic, my lady." She rolled her eyes.

"Is it a threat?"

"As long as no one tries to break the bond between husband and wife or take the ring from her it will do nothing."

"We can make her toss it away." The big man shook his head no.

"It will come back to her."

"Can you break it?"

"No, that my lady is a soul bound object. Only once the soul has full filled it's purpose can its power be stopped." Bella sighed,

"Then she can keep the stupid thing."

"Have a thing against marriages?"

"Something like that." Now Compass turned to him and snorted.

"I guess that at least worked out." Why did she have to bait the leader of the Assassin's Guild and involve him? She squinted at him completely ignoring Bella now. "How's your head, by the way. I saw one of her lackeys give you a nice crack." It was on the tip of his tongue to say he hadn't received an injury to the head, Compass was covering for him so that maybe Bella would let him go. That wouldn't happen. He noticed Bella had become suspicious of his silence. She had just stabbed the girl and Remy hadn't done much more than flinch.

"I'm fine, Petite, though I think you've really done it dis time." She snorted

"Guess next time when I tell you tell leave me alone then you will." Bella chuckled

"You don't know Remy if you think that, no woman not worth saving." She sighed, "I'm a generous woman," Compass coughed but Bella continued with no mind to her. "Tell me if the child is alive." Compass rolled her eyes.

"You think I cut a man to pieces for nothing?" Bella shrugged. She turned to the man still standing behind her.

"Do it." He nodded and stepped forward. Compass hissed at him, her lips peeling up over her still slightly sharpened teeth. The ma raised a big hand palm facing out to Compass. The hair on the back of Remy's prickled. The chains around her ankles and neck now glowed with strange symbols. Apparently the metal had been etched before they had been placed it on Compass, they were probably the same ones that had stopped Garret's heart, he realized. She squirmed and jerked against the metal as the light grew in intensity. Remy was forced to look away as she was swallowed in light. The heat seared through him then darkness fell. A scream punctuated the end of the spell. He opened his eyes blinking against the darkness. There was only silence.

"Compass?" he choked out. His lungs burned and the smell of sulfur filled the air. A soft clink of chains made him think she had moved but she didn't respond. The light in the other room flickered back on. Bella stood watching passively, the mage still faced Compass with a open palm only now there was a strange charm in his hands. A large gem that swirled with the colors of a turbulent storm. He even saw lightening fork across the glassy surface. The gem was wrapped in silver wire that secured it to a simple silver chain. The mage handed the stone to Bella.

"This it?" Remy saw a spark of excitement in Bella's eyes, but what had she just done? Looking at Compass he saw she was slumped in her chair, her skin nearly translucent. All her veins were vivid rivers of bluish green against her skin. Sweat dotted her brow, while her chest heaved as if she had just run a marathon.

"What did you do, Bella?" he demanded. She smirked and held up the charm.

"I have bound Fate's hands to serve me. Did you know that because magic belongs to the elder sister of Fate it can be used to bind Fate's servant?" She smiled and turned to Compass. "Is the child alive." As If a hand gripped her by the heart and yanked, the young girl's chest heaved convulsing. Her eyes went wide not with surprise, but pain. Compass screamed. It raked at his mind the agony of the sound.

"Bella stop!" he roared. She merely smiled.

"I am doing nothing. She's the one who fights, and spell holds her soul, twisting it until she complies." God, was all he could think when Compass suddenly went still and crooked,

"Yes." Triumphant lit all of Bella's features. His ex wife was practically shaking.

"Where have you hidden the girl?"

"Bella what's so damn important about dat child! You can't honestly want an infant dead?" He roared. While Bella had little to no real motherly instincts, she wouldn't kill a infant for no reason, that didn't sit well with him. Bella sighed as if she was bored.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt, there was a fortune teller that told of the child in question, she would bring about ruin to the Guild. I'm simply insuring that doesn't happen." Then she turned back to Compass and said, "Answer." Sharpened teeth ripped through her bottom lip and Compass desperately tried to keep the answer from leaving her mouth. There was even less of a fight as the first time.

"I don't know." Now Bella looked surprised and she turned angrily on the mage,

"I thought you said it would force her to answer and obey." The man nodded solemnly, fear shone in his eyes briefly then was gone.

"She speaks the truth, which means you aren't asking the right question." Bella's pretty face twisted by the snarl of anger suddenly became thoughtful. Her gaze slid to Remy then back to Compass. She asked,

"Who knows where the girl is?" Remy's stomach bottomed out. Compass grit her teeth for a second then wheezed,

"Him." She turned partially towards Remy. A fake pout on Bella's face as she turned to Remy still hanging from his position.

"I'm sorry about this Remy."

"Horse shit." He said blandly. She might feel a small amount of remorse because of what they had once had, but now the Guild came first and she would sacrifice a lot more than him to insure the Guild stayed safe and well.

"Unchain her." The mage went and did as he was bid. He took out a old wrought iron key that had symbols along its length, much like the ones that were scratched into Compass's shackles. Quickly the chains dropped away leaving only the metal bands around her neck and ankles. "Get the information from him. Without marring him." Compass held out her hand for the knife that was still slick with her own blood. Bella was unsure for a moment. Remy could see what she was thinking, she did not want to give an enemy a weapon against her, and she had just said not to hurt him.

"His mind is protect against intrusion. I need to make a connection. Unless you don't mind him becoming a vegetable?" Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste. In the back of Remy's mind he thanked whatever higher power was watching that Bella knew he was protected against mind invasion. Otherwise she might have sensed Compass was still doing her best to work around the orders. Grudgingly she handed over the dagger.

"Don't-."

"Mar him." She finished. "Would pricking his finger be acceptable?" Bella nodded. Compass strode forward and Remy winced at the sight of her. Her own blood flowed down her chin and neck creating a scarlet bib on the front of her shirt. Dried blood spattered her face and made her clothing stiff. Her hand still bled freely, he could see the bones the Bella had deliberately cut between and missed. Slices, cuts, bruises, and burns dotted her exposed skin. But the worst part were her eyes. The silver was dull and lifeless as if the fire over her soul were mere embers.

She pricked his finger and allowed the blood to well up, before sliding the knife into the waist band of her blood caked jeans. She noticed his gaze follow her movement.

"The blade is not for you." Her voice was hollow and devoid of emotion. It made Remy uneasy. Who was it for if not him, it's not like she could attack Bella or the mage.

"Torture doesn't really work on me." Something flickered in his young friends eyes. Greif.

"There are many different types of torture, different people, different pain, but everyone can succumb to a form of it. You will fall to the same one I did." Before he could breathe a word Compass pressed the bloody hole in her hand to his finger. He felt her move through his mind like a warm blanket, his mind twisted around and moved, throwing up different memories, and thoughts in her way. Compass struggled in only his surface thoughts, he remembered that was all she had been able to read, maybe she was counting on that. Buying time. The girl's eyes shifted towards the door where he thought there was a crash. The mage and Bella turned toward the door as Rogue burst through it with her gun drawn.

The sharp bark of the gun's discharge had both the mage and Bella down. Compass was gone. Rogue moved to Bella and quickly searched her unconscious form for the keys. She pulled them out and turned to smile him.

"This is a fine predicament you've gotten yourself into Sugah." She made a point of noting he was mostly naked. "How come you don't dress like that all the time?" Remy hung his head, relief was tangible as she made her way over to him. He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come out. Looking up again he saw what Rogue was so busy; looking at the keys, trying to find the right one, to notice. Compass was stepping out the shadows with the knife in her hand. Remy's eyes widened and he tried desperately to warn her of the danger, but his body refused to obey him.

She struck swiftly and precisely, aiming for the muscles and tendons in Rogue's upper arms and thighs. His love dropped like a stone, her limbs now useless. Compass caught Rogue by the hair and held her up. Without preamble she slashed the knife across the woman's exposed throat. Hot blood sputtered across Remy's face and chest. He tried to scream Rogue's name but still nothing came out. The light in her eyes slowly dimmed and Compass finally let her drop at his feet.

"Useless." A tear slowly tracked through the blood on Compass's face, though her eyes were still hollow. "I watched Fate do that and worse to Michael, unimaginable things. I was useless. Couldn't do anything for him, just as you couldn't do anything for her." Slowly like a mirage Rogue's body vanished, the blood that he had thought was so real, gone. Bella and the mage stood where they had originally been, unharmed. He blinked. An illusion? He shuddered, no that was too real. Remy fought for breath and did his best to still his racing heart. It wasn't real he repeated over and over to himself. Once that was done he looked up at Compass. The tear was still there he realized with a start. She was still fighting.

"No, you weren't useless. It's a husband's duty to protect his wife."

"As it is a wife's duty to protect her husband." Another tear.

"Fight it!" he roared at her. "You are strong. You have fought Fate at every turn. Fight petite!" He saw something. A flicker of gold in a sea of silver. Bella chuckled,

"She cannot fight Fate. She is her servant. She has to obey." Compass hung her head and Remy shook his own.

"No petite. Fate wanted to make you a monster, and you fought her and twisted her plans. You have a choice. Do not trust Fate, choose your own way forward! The one you think is interesting." Compass lifted her head. "FIGHT AVA!" As if her name had been the a slap to the face, her head jerked to the side. She looked back at him and now he saw the speck of gold devouring the surrounding silver. Her hands were clenched so hard her knuckles turned white and blood trickled from both hands. Her body trembled and the necklace and the shackles glowed. There was a snap and shackles on Compass's ankles broke apart. She then turned on Bella and snarled. Bella wouldn't be cowed, but she stepped back as Compass advanced on her. The Mage slumped into a dead faint. As backlash from the collar burst apart. Now Bella looked worried. Before she could even reach for a weapon Compass lunged for her. Bella stepped back again and tripped over the man she had killed.

Swiftly Compass broke the wrist that held the amulet. The snap of bone had Bella turning white but a follow up strike on the gem itself. The small thing burst into many sharp pieces and energy rippled outward like an explosion. Bella was thrown against the wall and Compass tossed easily to Remy's feet. His ears rang smartly and for a moment no one moved.

"Ava," he wheezed. "You still alive petite?" A groan was his answer. Slowly his little friend rolled herself over and looked up at him. One of her eyes was gold the other silver wrapped in blue. She coughed and weakly raised her hand.

"Alive, but tired. You're going to have to wait an hour or two before I can manage to the energy to," she coughed and wheezed, "Get you down." He waved her off. Her eyes narrowed and she managed to point at the waist band of his boxers. "Where did you get that?" Looking down he saw a small scrap of cloth poking out. A partial compass rose on it. Only the East and South marks were still there.

"A flower woman gave it to me."

"She human?" He shrugged.

"Not really sure. She seemed human." Ava waved that off.

"But you could see her and remember what she looked like?" Remy nodded. "Did she give you anything else?" He was so exhausted and sore he had to think about it. Eventually he nodded.

"Gave me a flower and she gave Rogue a flower." Ava coughed and closed her eyes. "I think you better try and hide yourself petite. Bella's guards will be here shortly after the explosion." Already he heard someone's footsteps running in their direction. Ava laughed,

"Don't worry, we are in good hands now." She slowly pushed herself to sitting position. Sheppard burst through the open door and charged Ava. He planted both paws on her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. His tail wiggled and he licked her face clean of blood. "It's good to see you too, bud." She wrapped her arms around the dogs neck and hugged him tightly. The next moment Rogue into the room with her gun drawn. She swung the weapon around making sure the coast was clear before entering the room. Her gun was trained on Bella's still form.

"How'ya doin swamp rat?"

"Been better, how'd ya find us chere?" Never once did Rogue turn her back on the two prone figures on the floor. She walked over to Bella and said,

"I dare ya ta do somethin sugah, I shoot you, I swear." Bella didn't answer and didn't move. Carefully Rogue reached down and felt Bella's pulse and snorted. "Guess you'll live to raise hell another day." Swiftly she checked the woman's pocket pulling out the keys. Then she moved around to the mage's body. "When you didn't come back I went her house. Sheppard picked up your scent and lead me here." When she was satisfied that the man was also out of it she turned her back on them and started fingering through the keys.

"Sorry you missed all the fun." She snorted.

"Hun, she had twenty people guarding this place." Remy chuckled. "There was plenty of fun. I think I'm done with fun for a while." She selected a key and put it into the lock smiling. "Dare I ask?" Her gaze dropped down between them.

"My pride would rather you didn't." She laughed wickedly. With a click that cuff sprung open.

"I'm not sure how we are getting the collar off. I can't be sure it isn't rigged to explode."

"It's not." Ava used Sheppard to help her stand. "She likes Remy too much, but I think I can get it." Rogue nodded and went to work on the second shackle. Remy eyed her as she reached up to touch the metal. Quicker than he thought she was capable of, she crushed the metal in her bare hands and pulled it apart. All without scratching him. Then the final shackle came open and Remy felt his knees give way. Rogue caught him.

"Thanks che-." He stopped as Bella made a run for the door something like a remote control clutched in her god hand.

"Take him." She let Compass take Remy's weight and charged after Bella.

"Wait!" Remy called. A second later an explosion ripped through the hallway that Rogue had just dashed through. Fire tunneled through the tight space and roared into the room with them. A shield like the one that had protected him at Bella's house wrapped protectively around the three of them. It was over in seconds. The shield burst and the flames were sucked into a void with the barrier; the East mark vanished. Remy gaped at the blackened hallway, Rogue's still form at the farthest end of the damage.


	25. Chapter 25

He could only stand there and stare in horror as Rogue didn't move. No please God, he prayed, don't let her be-, he swiftly stopped that thought in its tracks. She could not be dead. He stood shakily and took a step forward.

"Bring her here." Ava's voice brought him out of his trance and sent energy singing through his blood. All his pain and stiffness was forgotten to one thought, he had to save her. His by her side in only a blink, bending down, he inspected the damage. Most of what was left of her hair was burnt and blackened mere inches from her scalp. Her clothes on her back half of her had melted into her skin. He sucked in a shocked breath as he took in the sight of her flesh on her back, butt and upper legs. Most of it was an angry pitted red with sickly chucks of yellow and flakes black. All of it oozed with some fluid. The smell nearly made him gag.

Burnt pork.

Carefully he worked his hands and arms underneath her, being careful of the weeping burns. He cradled her gently and brought her back to Ava.

The young girl had taken the sheet from off of Garret and laid it across the floor. Strangely it had avoided a most of fire. Only a small part of its corner had been blackened by fire. Ava gestured for him to lay her down on it. He squeezed Rogue to himself.

"We have to get her out, Wolverine-."

"Will not reach her in time." She nodded towards the way Bella had gone. There was a thick metal door barring the way. "That's a blast door. It will take too long to break it down or find another way out. Rogue doesn't have that time, she is going into shock." Remy bit his lip, he wanted to rage, he was-. "Don't!" she snapped. "You are not! I swear I'll save her, but I'll need help." He laid Rogue face down on the sheet and Ava looked over her injuries. Then she laid her hands over the scorched flesh and muttered the same thing she had in the cemetery. A wisp rose from the Mage, Garret, and the man Bella had killed. Slowly they took their shape over their bodies. However these three were much more detailed, not vague outlines of what they had once been like the ones he had seen in the graveyard.

Garret sat next to his body and looked on remorsefully. The mage and the other man crowded close to Ava. The man who had struck even reached out to touch her several times.

"Compass you know the rules." Garret finally said. Ava growled at him. Her one silver eye flashing dangerously.

"Rules can be broken." Garret shook his head no. The other two ghosts looked at Garret angrily, they both tired to reach out and comfort Ava.

"Only the elder sisters can heal."

"There has to be something! Fate wants them together!" Garret nodded.

"She is a candidate."

"Fuck no! I'm not splitting them apart, I'm certainly not making him forget her." Her ring glowed softly. Ava looked down and seemed to listen. Her eyes widening. "You can do that?" She looked up to Garret, "Would it work?" He seemed very thought.

"It might, though that's not what Fate intends." Ava snorted.

"Remy come here." He did as he was told and knelt down beside her. "I want you to hold her hand and once the magic starts I want you to call her, keep calling until she's back with you." She swallowed, "I want you to know me and Michael choose to do this, not as servants of Fate, but as Ava and Michael Moreau." The she turned back to Rogue and pulled off her necklace with her wedding band. Then carefully she turned Rogue over on her back, laying the wedding band just above her breasts. Ava laid one hand over the ring and the other on Rogue's forehead. "Go ahead love."

A light bloomed under Ava's fingers. Slowly it spread up her arm and moved off into the rest of her body. Like when the ghosts had healed her body became translucent, but this time her whole body became ghost like. He saw it all, her veins, organs, bones, muscles, all of it. The other two ghosts looked agitated, their forms blurring. Looking at Garret he found the former Compass was unaffected. He saw Remy's look and said,

"You have a job to do." Startled Remy whispered Rogue's name in a soft chant of, 'please come back to me.' "I was a Compass so I'm not as devoted to the great guide as other lost souls are, to answer your question." Remy continued to repeat Rogue's name sometimes exchanging it for Anna. Out of the blue Compass spoke in an ethereal voice that rocked Remy to his core.

"Hear me, Rogue. You need to use your power. You have to hold on longer than anyone before." His mouth went dry at her words. What was Ava planning? "Don't be afraid, I'll help you every step of the way." At first nothing happened, then the mist that was Ava was sucked into Rogue. "Good girl, no worries, we'll get through th-." Then Ava was gone. Remy kept repeating Anna like talisman, his heart slowly breaking. He didn't even see the ghost of the man who 's nose Ava had broken meld into Rogue's body. It wasn't until Garret came over and knelt on the opposite side of Rogue that he saw her injuries were already sealing themselves.

"Trust Ava, she'll look after ya." Then with a final smile he too merged into Rogue's body. Rogue's eyes flashed open. One of her irises were green while the other was silver lined in blue. The green changed colors in quick succession from green, to gold, to brown, and back again repeatedly.

"Rogue? Rogue! ANNA!" he yelled.

Rogue looked around at the emptiness that surrounded her. She was dead, of that she was sure. When the bomb had gone off she thought she had been far enough ahead of the flames only to feel them sear her flesh. Shock would have set in shortly afterwards, but she didn't remember that. The only thing she remembered was briefly feeling like she was in hell then the snap of the tether that held her soul to her body. It had only been a hand that had held her back. Though she couldn't see who the hand belonged to, she felt the power of it, and that power compelled her to stay. So she waited until a voice called out to her,

"Hear me, Rogue. You need to use your power. You have to hold on longer than anyone before." Fear practically choked her and all she could think of was Mystique who was now nothing thanks to her and her power. "Don't be afraid, I'll help you every step of the way." There was something soothing and familiar about the voice, but for the life of her she couldn't place it. So she took a breath reached out with her power drawing in the person who was touching her. "Good girl, no worries, we'll get through this." And suddenly there were two people there each one held one of her hands.

The first was a young girl, she struggled to remember her name even as she recognized Remy's younger friend, already her memories of the girl were clouded. "Ava." She told her helpfully. "This," she gestured to the young man beside her, "Is Michael, my husband." He looked very boyish, it was only the thick ginger facial hair that made her think he was actually a man. His brown eyes were fixed solely on Ava and their other hands were clasped together.

"Where are we, and why did my powers bring you here and into my head?" Ava looked around at the empty whiteness.

"This place is a little empty. Death has a way of doing that." She took her hand from her husband's grip and rubbed her hands together. "Tell me, where did you feel safest?" Rogue blinked, she wasn't entirely sure. Ava turned to her and snapped her fingers close to Rogue's ear. Memories suddenly crowded her mind. All of the same place. Vast gardens, huge building, sports area, a massive kitchen, living space, a training room, dozens of private rooms, class rooms. She breathed a sigh when she saw a sign on a wrought iron gate.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted." All those pictures in her mind washed into the whiteness. Slowly turning the place into the mansion that she had grown to love and even called home. They now stood right outside the front doors. "How-?" Ava and Michael were already walking in. Rogue followed them.

"Oh Rogue, glad to see you back safe." She looked up the curved staircase. At the top was a wrinkled old man in an advanced wheelchair.

"Charles?" she breathed out his name and tears came to her eyes. Charles Xavier smiled at her and began to wheel himself away.

"By the way, I believe Bobby is looking for you." Then he was gone. She turned and looked at her two guides.

"What is this?" She could feel tears in her eyes. "Charles is dead." Ava nodded her head in agreement, sympathy in her eyes.

"And so were you."

"Were?" Now the younger girl grimaced.

"When you started slipping away I grabbed your soul and held it to your body." She looked down at the floor and scuffed a shoe against it. "I'm not supposed to do that, but it was the only way I could insure you didn't become a ghost or move on." Rogue blinked and considered what she meant. She had prevented her from moving on, and kept her pinned to dying flesh. That couldn't be good for the mind, but what about her soul? The burns had been bad, she remembered that much, even if the memory seemed dim and distant.

"But I'm dead, I can't come back if my body is too broken. Not even Logan can bring me back if my body ceases to function." Ava and Michael exchanged glances.

"That's why I'm working magic." he said carefully. Rogue turned to him. Nothing about him suggested there magic in his blood, but only a fool would make a claim without it.

"Magic of that level has a price. A big one." Ava blew out an resigned sigh.

"Yes, it requires blood. An entire body's worth. Mine to be exact." Rogue was about to open her mouth to protest when Ava held up a hand to stop her. "The spell isn't to heal you. Michael doesn't have that kind of power any more. It was simply to merge the two of us temporarily." Rogue was confused, what was the point of both of them dying?

"Won't you die too?" She shook her head no.

"No cause you won't die, and are no longer dead. I have the power to call lost spirits of the dead to heal me, I take on their burden and they can rest in peace. I- we, have made the ghosts believe you are me. So they are using was is left of my biological matter as skin, and tissue graphs. After that's done, whatever is left of my body will be used as payment to separate our souls from your body." She seemed quite proud of herself.

"Won't you die?" Now she shrugged nonchalantly.

"No clue. Someone like me has never had their body taken apart and used for magic. It is very possible I won't be able to put myself together afterwards, but I don't care if I do die." Now Rogue was angry.

"I won't use your life like this." Ava shrugged,

"You don't have a choice in that. It is happening and it can't be reversed." Rogue grit her teeth together then exploded.

"You can't do that!" Ava narrowed her eyes dangerously at her.

"Oh?-" Before the younger girl could answer a voice called from the kitchen,

"Rogue? You here?" Bobby came into the room and smiled welcomingly at her, "What are you doing over here, Kurt's in the kitchen cooking, I'm a little worried." Rogue was completely blindsided by her brother's name.

"I heard that." Kurt's thick German accent came from the kitchen drawing Rogue into the room like a sleep walker. She completely forgot Ava and Michael. Walking into the expansive kitchen she saw her brother standing in front of the stove. A frilly white apron thrown over his casual clothes. All she could do was stare as he turned to face her with a ladle in hand and a grin on his face. "I cooked plenty at the monastery." Bobby's snort came from behind her. "What's wrong Rogue? Aren't you hungry?" Concern crossed his blue features and it was too much for her. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. For a moment he struggled to stay standing and keep the spoon out of her hair.

"You're here." she whispered, sobs already wracking her body. "You're here." she repeated as much to assure herself of the truth as to prove she wasn't crazy.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" She let go enough so she could take a step back and have a closer look at him. He was just as she had remembered him, except for the apron. This was her brother.

"You died." His face was sad.

"So why haven't you come to visit me?" He asked it gently and lightly tapped the spot over her heart. "I'm always here," Then he pointed her forehead and gestured to all around him. "And here." So they were in her mind, she wondered. Setting that thought aside to consider her brothers question, a sharp pain knifed through her heart.

"It hurts. You're gone, and it hurts so much." She sniffed as her brother wiped away her tears.

"It'll be alright Rogue." Soft footsteps had Kurt looking over her shoulder. Rogue turned to see Ava walk in and lean against a counter. Michael sat down in one of the stools that was close to his wife.

"It's time Rogue." She blinked back fresh tears and looked back at her brother.

"I don't want to leave him." Ava sighed impatiently now.

"I understand you miss him, but surely you understand this is just part of your memories. He's here, yes, but he's not alive. Your brother has always been here as is everyone you love. But in the end, this is just memories and your own mind. Nothing new. You can always come and visit him any time you wish. But I think life is waiting for you." Rogue looked down at the floor guiltily. Was it so wrong that she wanted to stay here in all her good memories of those she had lost, she wanted to ask. She was tired of the never ending battles, never making progress, she was about to say this when she saw the younger girl glaring at her. "Have you forgotten?" She demanded. Rogue opened her mouth to protest when Ava pushed herself away from the counter. She walked to the fridge and stuck her fingers through the metal and ripped.

Instead of shearing metal it sounded more like cloth ripping. The fridge peeled away to reveal a flat blank surface and looked like a TV screen. Rogue stared at it for a moment before she recognized Remy. He was kneeling beside her body, her hand in his. They were in a dark place made of old stone. The view moved in closer to Remy so she could see he was saying something. The like a poorly tuned radio his words came to her. Over and over he repeated,

"Rogue, please come back to me, chere." His voice was raw from tears that had been shed. The pain in his words as he begged her to come back to him had tears in her own eyes.

"Don't you hear him calling you?" Ava demanded. As if her words were the key she could hear Remy calling not just through the window she had opened, but throughout the mansion. His voice reverberated through everything making her memories quiver and twitch, like a dream as a person begins to wake.

"This life's not worth livin without you in it." he whispered. She heard it clear as a bell.

"I've been in both your mind and his. I saw you drag him back from death. If you really intend to leave him then you tell him, because I won't tell him and I won't let you leave until you do." The younger girl's voice was harsh, but Rogue noticed the way she gripped her husband's hand tighter.

"You're a good friend." she told the Ava after a moment. "I'll go back to him. I certainly can't leave him." Ava sagged in relief, obviously she hadn't wanted to carry out her threat. Already her body was starting to fade with Michael's.

"I'll tell him."

"Wait! How do I get back?" Ava smiled,

"Follow his voice of course." Then they were gone. Rogue turned toward Remy's voice and stepped forward.

Remy's voice was raw from emotion. His eyes were no doubt red and puffy from tears, but he wouldn't give a damn if she just answered him, even just opened those pretty eyes. He was so focused on his chant he almost missed that her chest glowed softly. Blinking he watched as two orbs of light fluttered out of Rogue then hovered beside her. Slowly they took the shape of a man and a woman. Ava smiled at him and her husband inclined his head in greeting.

"She's coming, just keep calling." He did as he was told and the next thing he knew Rogue coughed and opened her eyes. Only emerald irises looked back at him this time. She coughed and rolled over on her side curling her body towards him. It was then that he saw the burns on her back were gone, what little had been left of her bruises were also gone.

"I made it." she whispered then promptly fell asleep with her head in his lap. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She as alive, he thought, his mind still not being able to come to terms with everything.

Ava walked over and picked up her ring and necklace, her husband took the chain in his hand let his wife keep the ring.

"If you please, I would like to put some protection on her?" Remy eyed the man and grudgingly laid Rogue back down. He nodded his thanks and took chain by one end and began chanting. It was a low soft musical sounding thing. He swung the necklace gently above Rogue and slowly lowered it so it created a spiral over the lower part of her belly. When he let go of the chain it flared gold briefly then sank into her skin vanishing.

"What did that do?"

"It protects her, and any from her line from Fate's hand." Ava's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know you could do that." he shrugged.

"You fought so hard to keep her from Fate, I thought a little insurances wouldn't hurt." Then he reached out a hand to Remy. "Thank you for looking after my wife where I was not able to." Remy smiled,

"Not that you needed the help." He took the younger man's hand. Memories flashed through his brain. Ava with a man, he was handsome and big. The man's hand was tightly gripped around Ava's arm, crushing it as he steered her away. Michael's voice came into his mind. "My magic is not free. This man hurt Ava and will do so again to other women." Remy remembered Ava's memories that first night he had found her and then others later.

"That was you feeding me her memories." he thought at the other man.

"Yes. Jacob should pay. I have protected your family, now I ask you avenge mine and protect future women from being hurt."

"I won't kill em." But that certainly didn't mean he wouldn't be unharmed.

"You won't have to. I'll leave a spell that will pass to him, all you need to do is touch him."

"It won't kill him."

"No, but it will prevent him from hurting other women."

"Alright." Michael smiled and withdrew his hand, Ava watched him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You worry too much my, chatton petite." She continued to stare at him with one silver eye and one gold finally she caved and looked at Remy, she must have decided he wouldn't tell her either because she sighed.

"I think you want this." She held up her wedding band.

"But that's your-." She put it in his hand and her own hand passed through not only the metal, but his own fingers as if they weren't even there. He gaped at her. "What have you done?" She smiled mischievously at him, her husband rolled his eyes.

"I've stuck it to that bitch and taken my life into my own hands. I'm free, Remy. My body can't come back after it was used in the spell." She looked over to her husband and smiled. "As an added bonus I can make up for lost time with Michael."

"But your dead?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? I thought that was an either or thing."

"Normally it is." she assured. "Magic tends to screw with such things as I'm sure you're aware. She looked around and said, "But I think we need to get Rogue to a hospital. What we did can have some adverse affects to the body." She looked over to the mage's ghost who was still hovering in the corner by his body. "Hey you."

"Yes my lady?"

"There's another exit right?" He nodded "Can you show me?" Her voice was just barely touched with irritation. The ghost glided over to the alter his ghostly fingers skimming over carvings carved into the stone. Finally his fingers stopped over a looping symbol. He tired pressing it but his unsubstantial body couldn't do it. Sheppard trotted over and pawed the stone pushing in the symbol. A section of wall slid away to reveal a tunnel.

"The way is clear." The ghost said before he moved over to Ava and was seemingly swallowed into her. She shivered.

"That was weird." Remy slipped the ring into his pocket and pulled Rogue back into his arms and started to get up. "Oh and one more thing, I would suggest that you take care of Garret's body. Find a nice place to lay him to rest." He nodded,

"I will." He paused, "What about you? What happens to you two, petite?"

"We hang around until I use the last of Fate's power, then move on to what awaits. In the meantime we hang around, though I'll need to be around other dead in order for you to see us." Remy nodded, it was a sucker punch to his gut that she had sacrificed her life to save Rogue, but looking at her now with her husband he realized how happy she was now. Sheppard whined at her feet. "No worries pup, I've got just the place for you, but stay with Remy until I get things worked out." Sheppard seemed content with that and looked to Rogue then Remy, as if to say, 'what are you going to do about her?' Remy patted him and assured the dog that Rogue would be taken care of.

It didn't take him long to get out of the tunnel even with Rogue in his arms. Once he was out he contacted his father and the Guild. They were there quickly and whisked both of them away to the hospital, where they were both admitted. Sheppard surprisingly had charmed the head nurse, a very no nonsense woman and the dog was now keeping a watchful eye out at the foot of Rogue's bed. Jean-Luc had promised to see to Garret's body would be buried in a beautiful meadow that over looked the water and informed him that the Assassin's Guild seemed to be fleeing. Remy had thanked his father as he was being discharged. Now he slumped in an uncomfortable plastic chair just outside Rogue's room and waited.


	26. Chapter 26

Remy had just closed his eyes when footsteps approached him. At first he had thought it might be one of the nurses coming to check on Rogue, but the soft footfalls stopped right in front of him. Whoever it was just stood there looking at him for a moment, they'd ask him their questions when they were ready to, he guessed.

"I think it's time you and I had a real conversation, Remy LeBeau." The voice was female and surprisingly young. He opened his eyes to see a teenage girl. She wore large dark sunglasses, a brightly colored crop top, a plain gray hoodie, leggings that matched her shirt, and black and white high top converse shoes. Her race was hard to pin down because she had characteristics of several. Long black hair was tied up in what was the newest club fashion. Her skin was deeply tan, but Remy was unsure if it was her natural skin color or not, it seemed to subtly shift and change out of the corner of his eye. The accent she spoke with was what stuck out the most about her. It was one he had heard briefly before; old, old English. The kind that precious few could so much as even guess at.

"I don't believe we've met." Even as he said it he felt the prickling awareness as power skated across his senses. He was glad he had not asked her a question. The woman smiled as if reading his thoughts.

"Compass taught you well." She lifted her sunglasses up and set them on her head. Silver eyes with shifting veins of blue looked at him. Remy drew in a sharp breath.

"Ava didn't turn someone else." He made it a statement. His little friend had been terrified of passing off her burden to someone else. There was no way she would have done so to someone even younger than herself. The girl for her part looked mildly annoyed.

"No, she did not." Remy bit his lip against the questions that crowded his mind. Fate watched him and finally snorted in distain and grudgingly admitted, "You have paid the price for any questions you ask me by taking care of Garret." He managed to hide his surprise. Fate slumped into the plastic chair beside him. "I swear on the power granted to me I will not extract a price for any questions you ask." There was a tingling across the air and then it was gone as if the air had let out a pent up breath. Something in him whispered that it was safe to ask his questions.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded under his breath. "You've lost two people tryin to manipulate me to dis point, what was da point for all of dis?" He gestured towards Rogue laying in a hospital bed. A smile moved across the face of the being beside him. She tilted her head off to the side.

"I like you, that's true, but you are very arrogant to assume that I only have interest in you. I'm a great being whose power spreads over the entire earth, you; foolish mortal, are merely a drop in a vast bucket." She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a small black object. "However, thank you for reminding me." She passed the object to him. "Don't be hard on Compass, she didn't know I took her body at the time and for good measure I took Rogue's memory of it from her. She almost remembered when you too started talking about Hera, but I think my eldest sister was on my side for once." Remy turned over the little black compact that he had seen Ava take in the club. He popped the tiny clasp, instead of a mirror he found rows of tiny pills inside. Oh fuck. Fate laughed as he stared. "Don't suppose you used protection." From the smugness he was sure she knew the answer to that.

"She's pregnant?" Fate shrugged.

"I can check, or you can ask Ava's husband." A scowl crossed her face at the mention of Michael. "My sister's golden boy has ruined several decades of planning with his stupid spell." Remy silently thanked Michael, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what plans Fate had had for any of his and Rogue's children.

"What could you possibly want from any child of ours?" She waved off his question.

"That is irrelevant to you now."

"You said I could ask anything without price." Now she smiled like a cat to his canary.

"Yes I did, and at no point did I promise to answer them."

"I see why Ava had such a high opinion of you." She cackled, making Sheppard look up from his spot and whine.

"Yes, she had a few rather choice words to describe me." It occurred to Remy that Bella had something interesting about Ava, so he asked,

"Why did you choose Ava? According to legend you only choose from elders." Now she looked mildly uncomfortable, and she tried disguising it by studying her well manicured nails. So he was surprised when she actually answered,

"Certain events with your ex-wife were going to happen. Nothing I did would change the outcome, so I simply made sure she wouldn't hold power for long and wouldn't seek after my power again." Remy thought about Bella, he knew her well, and he knew after everything that had been sacrificed she would still covet the power that Fate presented.

"How?" Something alien flashed in those silver eyes, something that reminded him that this was no ordinary human woman lounging next to him.

"That is none of your concern." Remy was about to argue when she held up a hand. It felt like she was actually holding his mouth shut. "She has not been harmed, nor will she be, which is frankly more than she deserves." Finally his mouth was free and he only just resisted using Ava's nickname for her.

"What about Anya?"

"Who?"

"The baby that's supposed to be the down fall of the Assassin's Guild." Again a smile curled up her face.

"Have you ever heard the story of the boy who was destined to kill his father and marry his mother?"

"Oedipus."

"What happened to him?" He didn't like how watchful she was out of the corner of her eyes. It made her more alien and more predator like.

"When the father and mother learned what would happen in their son's future, the father put a rope through his sons ankle, and left him to die in the woods. He was later found and raised by another family. The vision was told again when he was older, so he left home to protect who he thought was his parents. Later he met and killed his father and then married his mother once he answered the Sphinx's riddle." All the while Fate nodded through everything he said, a strange look on her face. Pride. Remy blinked then swore. "You made her believe Anya would bring about the end of the Guild." She laughed,

"Just believe? I think not. You and I both know my servant has a soft spot for children. She would never have confronted your ex wife or her precious Guild if she hadn't been properly motivated. But by now, your friend has used the book to drain all of the accounts and pass the money onto more needy people." She sighed dejectedly "Even if she didn't have him put the rest of the book to use like I had wanted, the Guild is in tatters."

"Anya could have died, Rogue almost died, and Ava did die!" Remy bellowed. He wanted to strangle this woman, but he knew it was not in his power to so much as lay a finger on her without her ending him. She didn't look even mildly upset and she just continued to watch him as he got his temper under control.

"Feel better?" Now Remy glared coldly at her.

"Why did you come here? You didn't just come here to gloat about your victory." She nodded and feigned thoughtfulness.

"It is nice when other people appreciate all the work one puts into their plans and the end result you've worked so hard to achieve." She leaned back in the chair and looked very smug for a moment, but then she sat up straighter and nodded. "My sister's all agree that you deserve a reward for taking care of Compass and trying to protect her. Naturally since she is my servant I have to pay in the form of a gift or wish. But within reason, of course." Remy watched her suspiciously. She blew out a breath. "Fine, it too is without price on your end." Again Remy felt the strange sensation and knew it was safe. He thought about it for a moment. All he could think of was Ava and Compass's curse to be forgotten.

"I don't want to forget."

"Hmm?" She asked as if she didn't hear him.

"I don't want to forget Ava." Fate blinked at him then clenched her teeth.

"You could just wish she had her body back. Then you wouldn't have to worry about it." Then it clicked.

"That's what you want. You want me to wish her back to life so you can have your servant back. Ava never passed on Compass's curse." Fate's stony glare gave him the courage to laugh. "I would never wish her back into your hands. She is happy with her husband and free of you." Now Fate looked absolutely murderous.

"You foolish boy!" Her hand snaked out to his neck. She was so fast he only had time to stumble out of his chair in order to avoid being strangled. "How dare you!" She shrieked as she stood up and advanced on him. Sheppard growled from his position on Rogue's bed. A quick glance from Fate silenced the dog's protests. "I've worked for-." She stopped and winced as if something had shocked her. "Where did you get that?" She snarled and pointed to his pocket. Looking down, Remy saw the handkerchief peaking out of his pants' pocket. The last remaining point of the compass rose; South, was flaring brightly.

"You mean you didn't give it to me?" She snorted in disgust.

"No, one of my sisters' idea of joke." She spat on the ground then winced when the mark flared again. "Fine I'll grant his wish." Remy was dragged to his feet by unseen hands and he stumbled almost into to Fate, his natural grace failing him. Fate stood on tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "There, you shall never forget Ava, or Garret or the time you have spent with them." The she turned smartly and marched unhappily towards the door. When she was gone Remy peaked around at the nurses working right across from him, apparently the whole incident had been shielded by Fate because all of them were chatting quietly about various things.

He sat back down in his chair and pulled out the strip of cloth that had protected him three times. The South mark was gone leaving only the very center point. Unfolding the entire thing a small objected dropped out. Ava's ring. He bent down and picked up simple gold band. The cold metal had a trace of power, left over from both Ava and Michael. Protection, he wondered. He would have liked to give Rogue something a bit more sparkly but he was sure the magic in soft gold was worth a hundred diamond rings. One of these days he ask her why she did all this for him. Sure he had taken her in, but he hadn't done enough to warrant all of this. A sound from Sheppard had him turning. Rogue was sitting up and the dog was moving over to lick her face. Remy looked at the ring then smiled and got up to ask her to marry him.

Note from the author:

This story is almost done, there is still two more chapters. Thank you to the people who have stuck with me for so long and I am also deeply sorry. I went back and read some of the last few chapters, the grammar was bad; very bad, again very sorry about that. Once I finish the story I will go back and edit that stuff. And again thank you for your support!


	27. Chapter 27

She smiled when she saw him.

"Glad you're in one piece sugah." Her gaze went up and down him a slight pout on her face. "I really hoped you stay as you were." Remy snorted and looked down at the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Remy? What's wrong?"

"Nothin, nothin. It's just," His chest tightened when he thought of her injuries. The burns had been bad, and he might have trouble eating pork ever again at the mere thought of the smell. "Chere you almost died." Something crossed her face, fear. "I was helpless. I never wanna feel dat again. I always wanna be by your side," he held up the ring. "If you'll have me of course?" Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opened in a o shape. "Well chere, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

She had only just slipped the ring on when there was a commotion outside. Several nurses went to stop what sounded like a stampede of elephants coming down the hall to their room. Remy sighed inwardly, he'd hold off with returning her birth control until they were alone.

"Sir, you can't be back here, visiting hours are over."

"Logan, Hold up!" Remy was about to look out the door when a man filled the doorway. He wasn't all that tall, but he was well muscled and still managed to make people around him feel. "I'm sorry ma'am, we have one of our people here. We'll be quiet." The nurse huffed. "Only two of at a time. The rest of you in the waiting room. Now."

"Looking nice in that, wanna do some ro-."

"Deadpool, enough. Go wait in the waiting room with the others. Do not cause trouble."

"What?"

"Go." the tired voice said.

"How you doin darlin?" Logan was dressed not in his uniform, but in jeans that were worn out, a t-shirt and leather jacket that smelt of beer and smoke.

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be here." The man turned his full gaze on Remy. "Cajun, what trouble have you gotten her into."

"You wound me, mon ami. You think I would bring trouble to Rogue?"

"Enough," Rogue grossed. "Logan I am fine. Remy did nothing to force me to act the way I did. Chances are I would've have found trouble without any help." Logan's gaze moved to her finger where the gold band sat.

"Something you wanna share with the class?" Rogue looked down at the ring and then looked back up at her friend and mentor.

"He asked to me to marry him, I said yes."

"Congratulations." Standing behind Logan was Steve Rodgers also known as Captain American. The taller man smiled and when Logan finally stepped into the small room and Shook Remy's hand. "When you planning to getting married?" Him and Rogue exchanged meaningful looks. Soon and quietly.

"Not sure, but soon." Steve looked to Rogue.

"Just say when you've earned a month off."

"Oh I love weddings!" Everyone turned to see Deadpool pressing his masked face against the window beside the door. "I plan great weddings. Be back." Then he was gone. So much for a quiet wedding.

The rest of the Avengers that made up her team took turns coming in to visit and congratulating them. Remy was sure everyone would know by the time they finally managed to leave the hospital. The same nurse who had tried to stop wolverine came to collect the Avengers. She even went so far as to grab Deadpool by the ear and drag him out. Superior healing aside it still looked uncomfortable. One does not mess with nurses he decided. When she came back she had Rogue's discharge papers. She left them then left to check on her other patients.

"I almost forgot." He pulled out her birth control and handed it back to her. Rogue's eyes widened and she looked from it to him.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Fate." Hesitantly she took it and opened it. She winced at all the missed pills. Her hand dropped to her stomach. "Apparently she took over Ava's body when she bumped into you at the club. She took it and your memories of it."

"So I'm-? We're-?"

"Most likely." She sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to plan a wedding very soon." She scrubbed a hand across her eyes. "And desk work for me." She didn't actually sound upset by that, he noted. "We'll get this figured out tomorrow, in the mean time, let's go home." He liked the sound of that. She finished up her paper work then together they headed out to her house.

The next morning they were going to visit a court house, but a package was waiting outside on their doorstep. It wasn't very thick, but it was long, like the kind of box used to hold long clothing. There was a simple note.

A beautiful bride deserves a beautiful day with family and friends. Under that was an address and a time; an hour from now.

Rogue showed him the note and he shrugged, he didn't recognize the handwriting. She opened box to a long white wedding dress. It was the most beautiful thing Remy had ever see. Whatever it had been made of was soft delicate, but strong. The bodice part of the dress had gossamer lace embellishment with pearls, diamonds, and white opals sewn into it. Skirt and train part were softer than silk. She pulled the dress out and found underneath it was a small lace veil attached to a tiara made of white gold. Beside that was a pair of elbow length gloves made of the same intricate lace.

"Who? Who would give such a gift?" She held the dress up to herself and Remy knew it would fit her like a glove.

"I have a few guesses." Ava, he thought, who else could it have been.

"What about the address?" He shrugged.

"One way to find out." So they went only to discover the address was a small church. The building was average sized and old, but had been well kept. It kept to traditional New Orleans architecture. It even had a small graveyard in back and a beautifully landscaped area that Remy assumed was for wedding receptions. A man dressed in a priest's black robes was standing on the front steps waiting. When they got out the car the old priest shuffled over to them.

"You must be the Remy and Rogue. I'm here to show you the church."

"Um, what exactly are you showing us the church for?" Rogue asked. The priest looked mildly surprised.

"For your wedding, of course."

"Of course." She turned to Remy with raised eyebrows.

"You go on, Chere. I've got someone I need to speak with." She shrugged and followed the priest inside. Remy walked back towards the cemetery. He felt her hovering close by but couldn't see her yet. Once he stepped inside the wrought iron gates he said, "Ava, I know you're dere petite." His little friend materialized on top of a headstone. Her legs crossed and her hands folded on top of her legs.

"I didn't expect you so soon." He snorted.

"How much did the dress cost?" She blinked and looked confused.

"What dress?"

"The dress that showed up on our front door." She shrugged.

"No clue, wasn't me." Remy blinked.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, but props to whoever did. What's it look like?" He ignored her question.

"So you didn't set up our meeting here with the priest?"

"Again no," she tilted her head to the side, "Why, what are you thinking?" He thought back to Fate.

"I met Fate." Ava made an ah face.

"And what did you think?"

"Crazy like a cat in room full of rocking chairs. Powerful." He shivered. "It seems she was trying to manipulate thing so I would get Rogue pregnant." Ava was thoughtful.

"She is powerful, but she is not God, I can promise that. She may or may not serve God, but she isn't God, even if she aspires to godhood." She thought about what he said, "It wouldn't surprise me if she did, you and Rogue are powerful; any child you have would likely also be powerful. But your children are protect from her and she won't be able to undo that." He nodded.

"She said as much, but still."

"You think others might have similar interests?" He shrugged. He wasn't really sure, but he was very worried. People don't give gifts like that and expect nothing, which made him think of the things Ava did for him and Rogue.

"Why did ya do all dat for me petite. In the long run, I didn't do that much for you." Now she smiled at him.

"I told you, you remind me of someone, remember?" It felt like ages ago to him, but he did remember. "My brother, you remind me of him." Her eyes clouded as she looked inward to memories not anything around them in the present. "He was the one who found me as a baby. I was in a box in an alley he walked past from school. He took me home. Our parents looked for my birth family with no luck. But after that he looked after me, protected me. You did the same, for a girl you knew nothing about. As far as I'm concerned, you are my brother whether or not you have any blood relation to Nathan." Remy bent his head, he had had many sibling in the Guild, none of them related to him, yet he wasn't sure any had gone nearly as far for him as the young woman who's soul sat in front of him.

"Thank you." He would have hugged her, but he was certain he would pass through him, she laughed lightly and hugged him. It wasn't like holding an object, more like standing in sun on a nice day.

"Don't cry silly. This isn't good bye. I'll still be there for your wedding." She stepped back and it was a little colder. Remy felt a little light headed. "Sit down for a minute, I forgot doing that can be, hard on flesh." Remy moved over to a small wooden bench and sunk gratefully down into it. Leaning back he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was back in great hall. This time there was only three women in the room with him. The elder sister and the snob sat up on their high bench while the youngest stood on the floor. Like last time their faces and bodies were shrouded. However looking around he did noticed something different. Hidden within the vines were thick curtains of a white gossamer substances. He reached out and touched a tendril that hung close to him. A giant spider the size of a dinner plate landed nest to him. It took a good bit of self control not to jump away or yelp when the furry creature crawled across his feet to get to the column and then climbed back up into the canopy hidden in mist.

"I have been left without a servant, how is that fair?" The youngest sister asked from her place on the floor. Carefully Remy peered around the pillar being sure to keep a good distance from the pillar in case the spider came back.

"Should have looked after your servant better." snapped the snob.

"Enough," barked their elder. Both of them fell silent. "What do you propose sister? What could be worth a life-."

"Two lives."

"Two?"

"I believe the second who is one her servants would be fair for her part in this, while my servant is the daughter to your high priestess. Surely we can make exception-."

"Bringing a life back is against our laws." The younger sister shrugged,

"So is me being without a tool to act through on earth, unless you are going to allow me to act on Earth?"

"No." The other two said at the same time. Clearly this was a discussion they had regularly. One, Remy thought, the youngest knew she would not win.

"Then do we have a deal? I won't act on earth even through her body." The oldest sighed and rubbed a hand across her veiled face.

"Fine." The youngest sister bowed seemingly very smug, then she vanished along with the second sister. Oldest sister sighed sat back in her bench, "How long do you plan to linger in the shadows child?" Remy smiled and stepped out.

"I see you have your hands full." She sighed

"So it seems." Remy stood there waiting. Last time he had been brought here was because the youngest had wished to speak with him, but now it seemed the eldest sister had taken an interest in him. "Not you." she told him, picking the information out of his mind with an ease that startled him. "It is the two women who walk by your side that I am curious about and have a vested interest in." That made him very wary.

"Those two have had enough meldin from beings like you, so have I." She laughed, a sound that was both beautiful and frightening.

"Brave words thief. But I am not like my sister. I have no desire for Godhood and I get no pleasure from manipulating mortals like pieces in a game."

"She makes it seem like you are Gods."

"No, we are not. Immortal yes, but God, no." She was seemingly lost in thought for a moment, and Remy wondered when if she would get to the point. "Ava taught you well. I have a request to make of you child."

"I'm listening." He wouldn't promise anything just yet, best to see what it was she wanted before he agreed to do anything. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew she smiled, amused.

"You were given a gift a few days ago by a flower seller, I ask simply that you wear those flowers in the when you are united as one." Remy blinked, that's it, he wondered. "That is all." She laughed at the look on his face. "Don't worry child, I don't believe they bite." He nodded.

"Alright."

"You still have the other token?" He was about to ask what token when he remembered the handkerchief. He looked through his pockets until he found it and held it up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Turning towards it he watched as a big old tomcat strutted around him, eyeing him suspiciously. Both of its ears were tattered. Scars ran over his body cutting into its oddly silky fur. The worst scar ran from right next to his left eye back across his cheek and continued all the way down the cat's sleek body to his hind leg.

"You!" Remy said, blinking as the little monster moved smugly to the immortal woman and rubbed against her ankles. She chuckled, scooped up the creature, and set him in her lap to scratch her ears.

"My old friend." She scratched him behind the ears making him rumble. "You were supposed to keep an eye on Arianna's daughter." To Remy she said, "Arianna is my high priestess who serves me even in death. For such a faithful servant I promised to grant her one request upon death. Care to guess what her wish was?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess." he answered honestly.

"That I ensure her daughter was loved. So on behalf of her, Thank you for loving her daughter like a sister and protecting her. You have also taken care of another of priestess's daughters. It is for that I left you a gift made by my children." She smiled, "Now it is time for you to return." The center of the compass rose glowed. The room started to blur, but Remy had a sudden realization.

"Fate wasn't the only one who broke the rules, Mother Earth. You came and gave us those flowers in person." It was brief, but he saw the old woman flower seller, she smiled while holding the tomcat and waved as the room completely vanished. He could have sworn he heard the old woman's voice,

"Clever boy." Then he was awake on the bench, Ava was hovering worriedly right beside him.

"How long was I gone, petite?" She shrugged.

"Ten minutes. What happened? Your soul was gone. I couldn't find it."

"I think Mother Earth summoned me." Ava didn't like it, from the look on her face.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing," He was thinking about something else. "Petite, I think your Ma is the high priestess to Mother Earth. She loves you enough to ask Mother Earth to look after you." Ava smiled,

"I know, she found me after I died." Her eyes widened, "I almost forgot to tell you about Bella." Remy felt anger stir in him. Ava gave him a quelling look. "The bomb was not meant to hurt you or Rogue. It had been meant to stop me. She thought it was me chasing her."

"That doesn't make it better, pe-."

"I think it does, I went looking for her as a ghost, she had no intention of hurting you or Rogue, and she knew the bomb would not and could not kill me. She would not have set it off if she had realized who it was chasing her. Maybe not for Rogue, but for you." Remy wasn't sure he believed her. Ava shook her head as if she guessed his thoughts. "I don't like your ex and I probably never will, but she's not evil." She might have been about to say more, but her gaze went past him and she smiled. "I think you're being called." Remy looked over his shoulder to see Rogue walking over to him.

"What do you think, chere?"

"I like it." she said gesturing towards the church. She scuffed her boot on the ground. "I think we should have our wedding here."

"I second that." Ava added. Remy smiled,

"As you wish, chere."


	28. New Epilogue

**Please Note: If you have ALREADY read this there is new stuff. I apologize I left out on some stuff I meant to add. If you've already read this skip down to the third time period.**

Note from the author: This is broken up into three separate times. The first takes place about a month after the events or the previous chapter. The next happens about two weeks after that, the last event happens many years in the future. Thank you to everyone who read this from beginning to end!

Epilogue

Remy adjusted his tie for the third time. He wasn't sure he had ever been this nervous before. Looking around at the pews in the small church already filling up, who could blame him. A hand patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Turning he looked at his father. Jean-Luc, master of the New Orleans Thieves'' Guild looked good in a suit and filled the role of best man well. His father grinned proudly at him.

"Quit fussing boy. Everything will go without a hitch. Besides anyone be a fool to try somethin with everyone here." He blew out a breath and tried to calm his racing heart. His father was right, looking around at the collection of heroes, thieves, spies, politicians, mercenaries, mutants and non, and even a few animals; he saw a black cat curled up under the first pew, Sheppard sat regally beside the immortal's friend, anyone would be hard pressed to disrupt the ceremony. Deadpool really had told everyone, and Remy suspected he had help from a certain girl who was a ghost. She had been a little too eager in agreeing to be the Maid of Honor. That thought was lost when he saw Storm walk in carrying a little girl in a pretty blue dress. Anya seemed to be doing much better in the care of her new guardians. Both Storm and Anya waved to him before taking their seats with Bobby and a few other of the X-men who had remained with Storm. He couldn't help but smile. A few good things had come out of the insanity that had been the last couple of months.

Warmth on his side herald the arrival of a ghost. Michael took form and substances beside his father. Jean winced as the ghost appeared, apparently he wasn't used to ghosts behaving the way Michael and Ava did. Remy did his best to hide his smirk. Michael adjusted his tie making Remy wonder; not for the first time, how he could change his clothes, both Ava and Michael refused to explain about being ghosts outside of what would affect anyone they come in contact with.

"What are you doing out here, you're supposed to be with the bridal party." Michael shrugged and produced a flower from out of thin air. It was the gift Mother Earth had given him. He had completely forgotten it in the dressing room.

"Tante Mattie said you would be wanting this." Remy carefully took the flower being careful not to brush up against Michael's soul. He smiled mischievously at him. "Don't want to feel what I feel?" Remy snorted. He had discovered that brushing up against a soul can have adverse affects when they felt strong emotions. Also he learned his little friend's husband was all cheek and silliness, which seemed to balance Ava's more calm reserved personality. "Put that on and stand up straighter. It's show time." Then he vanished. His father swore under his breath then pinned the flower to Remy's suit.

"Just when you think you've seen it all, the world drops a new surprise right in your complacent lap." Remy chuckled but the music started up. Michael led his wife out. Ava, like the other two bride's maids, was dressed in a gold dress. It made her strange eyes pop making look unreal. Michael lead his wife to her spot then went and sat in the first row. It had been a compromise to protect his father from the affect Ava would have on him if he accidently touched her. Now his younger friend smiled and with her eyes reminded him he needed to watch the rest. Remy turned back to find Fence in his best suit leading Janet van Dyne, also known as Wasp. Next was followed by a friend of Remy's from the Guild with Kitty Pryde. Once they had taken their places the music changed and everyone turned and stood.

His mouth went very dry and his heart skipped a beat. Rogue was absolutely stunning. The gown that Mother Earth had gifted her fit perfectly. The sheer lace veil laid over her face and made her look ethereal. The silky fabric moved like water around her flowing with every step she took. Her hair was braided up in a long thick braid, a huge white lily woven into the top of it just behind the veil. God, she was breath taking, he thought. Then Remy noticed who it was that was leading her down the aisle. Wolverine looked a little uncomfortable in a suit, but he still seemed happy despite the suit. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how Rogue convinced him to do this.

When they reached the end of the aisle Remy stepped down to shake Wolverine's hand and then take Rogue's hand.

"Take care of her Cajun." He nodded.

"Dat was da plan." Together the two of them moved to stand before the priest while Logan went and sat next to Sheppard. The bench groaned loudly when he sat down, making snickers and chuckles move through the crowd. Remy chuckled and Rogue smiled. The priest cleared his throat and began. Remy turned his attention back to Rogue, her green watched him from under the veil. He grinned and winked at her. She smiled. They exchanged the vows and rings and finally the priest said,

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With a grin Remy pulled back her veil and took her up in his arms and kissed her." The cheers and applause erupted in the church. A wolf whistle came from Deadpool's general directions. When they parted everyone was on their feet clapping. "I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau." Hand in hand the two of them walked out to the reception area out on the lawn.

Most of the time was spent talking with everyone. So many people came and greeted them. He noticed Ava and Michael were standing outside the circle of well wishers. The reception went well, dancing, drinking, and food. After the dance floor was opened to everyone Ava came up to the two of them,

"Come with me." She told the two of them. Remy noticed that no one was looking at him or Rogue anymore. Like there was protection around them. Then he noticed Michael standing between him and the crowd. So the couple followed the young ghost back out towards the graveyard. Once they reached the gates Ava stopped and turned to them. "It's custom to give the new couple a gift."

"Ava," Rogue started and Remy saw the look in his small friend's eyes, she would give them another gift whether they liked it or not.

"Please let me do this, I think you both need this." Rogue closed her mouth against further protest, she must have seen what he saw. "As it stands there's not a whole lot I can give, nothing tangible at least." She cleared her throat. "May I borrow your flowers, I might need their help." They exchanged glances but both of them carefully removed their flowers. Ava smiled and nodded her thanks when they each put their bloom in her hands. "Anything grown in Mother Earth's private garden tended to by her own hand will have power." she explained. "Just like anything made by one of her direct children will be more than it seems. A dress made from the silk of the first spider is softer than silk, but stronger than Kevlar or steel, also you'll find it hard pressed to be torn or burned." Rogue blinked and fingered the soft material of her dress. "You'll not find it's equal anywhere on Earth or in the galaxies beyond." She then promptly turned and faced the graveyard a flower held in each hand. Quietly she began to chant.

The hair on the back of Remy's neck stood up as she finished her soft chant. He had heard her speak those strange garbled words on two separate occasions. However something about this time was different, he felt it deep in his very bones. It sounded like a call that echoed into place unreachable to them through mortal means. Then the sound of ancient door swinging open slowly broke the silence. At first he couldn't see that anything happened until a light bloomed towards the center of the cemetery. Slowly the one ball of light multiplied into a dozen or more. Rogue squeezed his hand, and he realized she had not seen Ava summon ghosts before.

The first ball of light took form and Rogue nearly gasped. Kurt her brother stepped toward them. He smiled as he approached. Every step he took made him seem more solid and less transparent. Until finally he stood arms length away looking truly like he was flesh and blood.

"You look lovely, sister." He said in his thick German accent. Rogue didn't even blink she threw her arms around her brothers neck before Remy could stop her. The force of her sudden hug made her blue brother take a step back in order to steady himself. "Don't cry," he told her as he patted her back and smoothed out her hair. When she stepped back to look at him Remy noticed there were no adverse affects. Looking to Ava he raised an eyebrow. She smiled and shrugged then pointed back to the group of lights. Tears came to Remy's eyes. So many of their fallen friends and family walked toward him all of them becoming solid. Among them were Mystique, Destiny, Charles, Rogue's birthmother Pricilla, Remy's childhood friend Etienne Marceaux, his brother Henri LeBeau, he even saw a few of the Morlocks and Carol Danvers among the ghosts.

Rogue looked like would sob as she saw her two adoptive mothers standing with her birth mother. Remy watched curiously as Destiny and Charles both walked unaided. Ava came to stand beside him as his wife moved off to speak with her family. She answered the question in his mind before he could even ask,

"Death rights the wrongs done to the body and mind and often gives clarity." She nodded to the Morlock leader who approached Remy. His heart twisted as the man who had been the leader held out a hand to him. Remy's throat dried and seemed to swell shut as he took the man's hand.

"I'm-."

"Forgiven." Remy blinked back tears as he looked from one Morlock to another. There was no doubt in any of their eyes. They truly forgave him. "We know what you did for Sarah, we know you did not plan what happened, we know you tried to stop it. Carry us like a weight no more." Something heavy in his chest lifted and was gone. It was only the warmth coming from Ava that kept him standing the relief of the buried pain being lifted off of him. "May the future be better than the what was." They then stepped aside to allow Etienne and Henri to come up to him. Both clapped him on the back and congratulated him, they also admired Rogue. Henri whispered,

"I knew you was sweet on her." Remy hugged his brother and asked,

"How did you get here old thief." Henri glanced at Ava, wariness and respect in his eyes.

"Your little friend dere called us. You didn't think I'd miss you getting married?" Remy shook his head.

"You mean you were watching." He nodded.

"Course. Though we only get to be here for a little bit." Looking up at Rogue he saw she was talking with Carol Danvers and Mystique, he couldn't help but wonder if their conversation was like one he had had with the Morlock leader. Judging by the tears shining in her eyes, he thought so. Charles Xavier walked up to him, a smile on his face.

"You have done well, Gambit. You make an old professor proud." Remy smiled and shook his former mentor's hand.

"Thank you, means a lot from you." The man moved off to speak with Rogue, several other ghosts wished him well, and congratulated him. Then it seemed that whatever spell Michael had worked was wearing off. People were moving over to the cemetery. He turned to Ava.

"Why you do dis petite? What is de cost?" She smiled,

"Silly, did it ever occur to you I like doing these things for you? I care about you, and I want you to be happy. Keeping in mind I have been in your mind." Remy was about to point out that she had only been in his surface thoughts when she said, "You once thought, 'A mutant thief can't have loyalties, love, can't hope to dream for a future.' Well you fought for my future despite the fact that I shouldn't have had one, not one I had a choice in at least. That nearly cost you something priceless so I think it's only right that I prove you can have loyalty, love and a future. I will be your sister regardless of what trouble you get into when I'm gone and you will always have my loyalty as such and now you will have many people to be loyal to in turn. Which in turn will create a better future for you all. Or that's the idea at least." There was something else, he could hear it in her words, something she wasn't saying. Something she didn't want to say. She seemed to catch that thought and looked guiltily at the ground.

"Yer leavin." he whispered. She nodded.

"I'm using the last of Fate's power in order to bring these souls here. When they go, me and Michael will go with." Now he ached, he hadn't even begun to realize how much he had cared for this woman. She truly had become his little sister and now he'd have to let her go like so many others. She looked like she was going to reach out and comfort him but then suddenly thought better of it. "The future is not certain Remy, and it won't be an easy road you walk, but I think you'll find many unexpected happy moments along the way."

"I thought you can't see the future, petite." She snorted.

"Thank God I can't. No, I've been married and I am a mutant, so I have an idea of what the future will hold for you. Not all of it is bad. But-." She shrugged and let that thought trail off.

"What can I do to repay you?" She looked liked she was going to refuse when she suddenly remembered something.

"There is something, I have a home for Sheppard and I know he'll be well cared for there, but I'd also like you to deliver something to Nathanial for me. Since Nathanial is who I would ask to take care of Sheppard it's two birds with one stone." She looked past him for someone and waved. Remy turned to see Fence breaking away from the crowd. "Do you have the papers?" The big man nodded and pulled out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to Remy.

"That was generous of you." He said in reference to what was in the envelope. Ava shrugged.

"Not really, I did steal it after all." Now Remy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Should I ask?" She scowled at him.

"Like you have room to talk." She caved anyway. "It's insurance that he's taken care of. Nothing more." Knowing her it was quite a pretty penny. "My brother visits my grave every Saturday around ten AM. That's probably the best time to find him." There was a loud groan as if the old door was opening again. Remy noticed Ava had faded to the point she was almost invisible. Michael came to stand beside her.

"It's time love." She nodded and took his hand then saluted Remy. The other ghosts lost their forms and made their way back into cemetery where they vanished. Ava and Michael walked hand in hand the way they had gone, but she paused and turned back to all the watchers. Her voice boomed out so everyone could hear,

"Don't pity the dead and do not fear death. It is a path we will all walk at some point. Enjoy your lives and celebrate the good things like a couple coming together." She smiled then they were gone and the door creaked shut behind them. Remy and Rogue stared at the spot for a long time not even noticing Fence walked up to them.

"This is a wedding, not a funeral, she gave you a great gift now don't waste it." Remy turned to see his friends stern face then to Rogue he said,

"I think I need another dance Mrs. LeBeau." She nodded and let him pull her to the dance floor for another dance.

It was the Friday after his return from his honeymoon. Remy turgid through the streets of New York City. Thinking back to the earlier evening when he had been about to leave to go carry out Ava's final wish when his father had stopped him on the front porch of his house. In his hand had been a picture of a young man. Remy instantly recognized the man from Ava and Michael's memories. Anger had spiked in his blood at the sight of the man who had raped Ava.

"Found em." Across the bottom of the picture was an address. He snatched the picture and stuffed it in his pocket next to his deck of cards. Now he was walking to the address on the picture, it an apartment building. Nothing special about it, and not a doorman or camera in sight. So Remy went up to the fourth floor and found the one he wanted. He knocked on the door twice. No answer. The door behind him opened.

"If you're looking for Jacob he's probably at bar across the street with his buddies." It wasn't even five o'clock. Turning Remy saw a young man probably in his late twenties, a woman, probably the man's wife or girlfriend behind him peaking over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Remy said simply.

"Punch him when you see him." That gave him pause. Remy couldn't see the woman, but he could guess at her story.

"How do you know I'm not one of his buddies?" The man shrugged,

"Can't explain, but you're not here for niceties, you're a man out for blood, and he owes a lot of it." Remy nodded and the man shut his door without another word. He did as suggested and went across the street to the bar. Sure enough Jacob sat in one of the bar stools a buddy of his sitting next to him. The two of them were talking boisterously loud. The bar tender was doing her best to keep a fake smile plastered to her face as she did her best to avoid touching either man while also avoiding their pawing hands. Remy walked past them and gently touched part of the stool his friend was sitting on leaving a small kinetic charge in the plastic leg. The leg splintered and young man was sent face first into the bar top. He squawked and clutched his nose as it started to gush blood.

"You better go to the bathroom and get dat cleaned up." Remy told him. The man still cupping his nose moved off to the bathroom. To the bar tender he said, "What do you recommend, chere?" She gave him several drinks. He ordered the first one. She gratefully moved off to get his drink and when she came back he held up the sketch of Ava that Rogue had taken off an Assassin. "By chance have you seen her?" The bar tender looked at the picture and shrugged,

"Can't say I have. Sorry." Remy shrugged,

"No problem," he turned to Jacob and held up the picture. "How bout you? Seen er?" Jacob paused at the sight of the picture. Even in his drunken state he recognized Ava.

"Are you stupid?" Remy raised his eyebrows at him. "She's dead. Her and the fucker she married got themselves shot up few years back. Dude thought he was being tough came to my house and threatened me not long before it." He snorted and laughed. "Ain't Fate just a bitch?" That snapped something in him.

"You don't say? See, I had a very interestin conversation with Michael not that long ago." Jacob froze. "Way he tells it, you raped you're girlfriend and beat her. Now it's time Fate collected for dat."

"Fuck you." Remy expected the punch. With how drunk the moron was it was easy to side step the punch and stick a charged card to the man's back. He made sure the charge wasn't lethal. The force of the resulting explosion sent Jacob sprawling into a nearby table with enough force to give him a concussion. But he got back up and staggered towards Remy. He simply pushed the drunkard back feeling something akin to a static shock when he touched the other man's greasy skin. The spell.

"A gift from Michael." he told the man as he slumped into a chair. Whatever magic Michael had worked it was clearly taking affect if the look of horror on the man's face was any guess. Remy pulled money from his wallet and placed it on the bar. "For the drink and the stool." He told the bar tender. Then he left moving back to his hotel. Now all he had to do was visit Nathanial.

Sheppard perked up when he entered the room. His sad puppy dog eyes asked, 'why did you leave me?'. Remy laughed and patted the dog's head.

"Sometings a man just has ta do by himself." The dog huffed as if to say, 'that's no excuse.'

The next day came sooner than he was expecting. He put Sheppard's leash on his collar and then together the two of them made their way out into the city streets. It didn't take long for Remy to find the cemetery. It was surprisingly large, with several large mausoleums erected in white stone. He passed angels and graves until he came to more humble headstones. Ahead he say a man standing in front of a grave, speaking softly to a person who wasn't there. As Remy approached Nathanial looked up and saw him.

There was no surprise in the other man's sharp blue eyes. That gave Remy pause. Most people would be startled when presented with someone who could have been their twin. Instead he looked briefly at Remy's eyes then to the dog that walked beside him. Pain flared in the man's eyes at the sight of Sheppard and Remy wondered if he thought of Ava when he saw animals.

"Come to visit Ava?"

"Actually I'm here on behalf of her." Nathanial didn't look surprised as Remy came to stand beside the grave and laid the flowers; he had bought on his there, on her and Michael's grave. Then he took out the envelope Fence had given and gave it to Nathanial. He took it and opened it. He glanced through the papers that were there. The smile on his face was heavy with grief. Carefully he folded up the papers and slipped them into his jacket pocket.

"When I was a boy I lived in New Orleans." His voice was slightly hinted at a New Orleans accent. "One day I was walking home from school and a fortune teller pulled me aside. She told me that people with strange eyes would be a blessing in my life. Two days later I came across a baby girl with gold cat eyes. Ava brought joy to both me and my parents lives. Even saved my life with her gift. A mugger attacked me on my way home from school. A whole flock of pigeons flew up and attacked my attacker." He chuckled. "A few years back I met a woman with bright purple eyes, she agreed to be my wife just a few days ago. Now you come telling me you are delivering a gift from my sister. One that will set my family up for life." There were tears in his eyes. "Just last night I got a call from a man who had dated Ava. He confessed to raping her and told me he was going to tell the police. This morning it was on the news that he was arrested. I have you to thank for that, don't I?" Remy shook his head no.

"I am merely a messenger. It was Michael who did that." He sniffed and nodded

"He was is good man." Nathanial swallowed and asked, "How is she?" Remy had to swallow the sorrow that rushed to the forefront of his mind.

"She was smiling with Michael at her side." He didn't want to tell this man his beloved sister was dead again with her husband, but he also didn't want him searching for someone who was already gone. But it seemed that Nathanial understood.

"I see." Remy watched the young man's face. It took a moment but Nathanial finally seemed to gain control of his emotions. "Is there anything I can do for you, a question you might have?" Remy chuckled to himself. He shook his head no.

"It doesn't matter. You and I share a lil' sister and da pain of losin her. Dat is all dat matters." The other man looked up at sky and Remy could have sworn he heard Ava's laughter.

"A fitting end." Remy shook his head no.

"A fittin beginning." The two men went their separate ways. Sheppard wasn't happy to leave Remy, but he seemed to sense Nathanial needed him. Remy headed back home the next day; to his wife.

Remy heard the attack coming on the soft sand and he smoothly blocked it sending his attacker crashing to the damp sand with a thump. Even blind folded he had skills. The by who attacked him grunted and brushed himself off.

"I think you're cheating papa." Remy chuckled.

"Sounds like a sore loser." His son lunged again. This time he came in lower than Remy expected and the boy pushed with all his strength. Remy struggled to remain up right, but eventually was able to flip his son over his back. By the sound of it this time he managed to land on his hands and feet. He was learning, Remy thought proudly.

"Remy? Olivier? Have you seen Rebecca?" Remy pulled off his blindfold and turned to his wife.

"Sorry chere, haven't seen much, except this boy's need for more practice sessions." His son groaned and kicked at him. Remy chuckled and sidestepped the half hearted attack. Olivier had inherited his looks, and all his mother's charm and fire. While their daughter Rebecca looked like her mother, only without the streak of white through her hair. Their girl was a smart one, they already knew that.

"Becca said she was gonna take a walk." Oliver told his mother, he looked around and pointed farther down the beach. "I think that is her." Remy shielded his eyes against the sun and looked to where his son pointed. Sure enough Becca was walking back up the beach toward them. She was walking with a younger girl, the two of them talking. Walking between the two of them was a big dog. Remy wasn't able to get a good look at the other child because his son took that moment to attempt to tackle him. He almost succeeded in getting his knees to sand. Olivier swore and grunted putting all his strength into pushing Remy towards the sand.

"Language." Rogue said distractedly. Remy chuckled and pushed himself up right.

"Yes, watch you're language boy. Never speak like dat around a lady." Rogue cleared her throat. "Like I said, you never speak like dat, period." His son snorted in disbelief. "I tink you need a lesson in respect fer yer elders." Remy scooped up his son and dashed for the cool water. All the way his son fought and squirmed against his hold, nearly getting lose at one point. Then Remy dunked him in the cold water. By the time he had turned back his daughter and the mystery girl had made it over to the back porch. The Rottweiler laid panting in the shade of the building. Becca turned and waved to him,

"Papa, this Arianna. I met her and Meakka on my walk." Remy looked at the other girl probably around ten or twelve years old. So about his daughters age. She wore a light green sundress over her swimsuit and sunglasses covered her eyes against the sun. Something about her was oddly familiar, and her name, he knew that name from somewhere a dream he remembered. The girl smiled at him.

"Hello, Remy LeBeau." Remy narrowed his eyes.

"Have we met, petite?" He was certain they had not. She grinned broadly and shook her head no.

"No, but you know my mother, uncle." The girl lifted her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. He sucked in a shocked breath when he saw her irises. Silver wrapped in blue lightening.

"How?" was all he could say. She shrugged.

"I think mother would prefer to answer any questions in person." The girl beamed. "She'l be happy to see you." To the dog she said, "Meakka go fetch momma." The dog woofed and laid her head on her paws and seemed to doze off. "Fine, I'll leave you here." The girl started walking off down the beach. The dog huffed a sigh and rolled onto her feet then bounded after the girl. Who paused and turned to Remy, "Aren't you coming?"

"Papa, who is she?" Olivier asked.

"Apparently a friend of mine." He started off after the girl. It couldn't be he thought to himself. If she had been alive she would have contacted him, he was sure of that. Behind him he was only vaguely aware of Rogue talking with Becca and Olivier, about what was going on. His daughter and son didn't seem to understand it anymore than his wife. Remy remembered that Fate's gift affected only him, and it was only through the wedding pictures did she remember Ava and the part she had played in creating the future that was now their present. They moved down about ten houses before they came to a small light blue beach house. Arianna jumped up on the back porch and moved to the open sliding glass door.

"Momma, papa, I brought guests home." A familiar voice answered from inside the small house,

"Arianna don't wonder-." A man came into view and stopped when he saw the family gathered on the beach just off his back porch. "off." His hair was sprinkled with a little bit of gray along with his ginger beard and his dark brown eyes widened in surprise when he saw Remy. Michael's surprise turned to a grin as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh, she's going to be so happy." He held up a hand. "Let me go get her." Remy's heart stuttered. She was here, he wanted to ask, she was alive? Michael went back to the house and called, "Love, c'mere."

"What? Why? I'm busy."

"It can wait, trust me."

"Alright." There was a sound of something being set aside and footsteps walking through the house. A gasp and then a blurred form hit across the chest. "Remy!" Ava hugged him tightly and beamed at him. Her hair had darkened since he had last seen her and she even acquired a few grey hairs since then. Rogue cleared her throat pointedly. Ava stepped back and turned to her. "Rogue!" And with equal exuberance she rushed up to Rogue and hugged her. "Come in, come in, I was just about to set out dinner. Join us." Remy exchanged a look with his wife. He could tell she was starting to remember Ava.

The followed Ava into the house and everyone sat around a long kitchen table as Ava and Michael served up sandwiches, fruit, and sweet juice. After Remy introduced his children and Ava reintroduced her daughter and the kids and started tucking into their food Remy asked,

"How is this possible." Ava rubbed the back of her head.

"It's kind of a long story." Remy reclined into his chair.

"I got time, petite." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's see, where to start?" Michael put a hand on her back and gently massaged her shoulders.

"The beginning is usually the best place to start." Ava scowled at his smile.

"We did die. It seems Fate made a deal with her sisters and they appealed to Death who allowed me and Michael to return. I am not her servant like I was before. She can directed me, but she can't force her will on me anymore." Remy looked over to Arianna who was talking very animatedly with Becca and Olivier. Ava guessed where his thoughts were going. "Yes, she will inherit the title of Compass when she is older. However she will not have to die or endure what I did. A gift from the other two sisters."

"Don't forget the other thing." Michael whispered. Ava's eyes widened.

"I almost forgot. I did find out why Fate was so interested in your children." She turned to Rogue. "Were you aware that your mother was a priestess of Mother Earth?" Rogue shook her head no. "Fate wished to combine the lines of her sister into her servant so she can circumvent her sister's power over her and Compass. Remy blinked,

"What about Shaper? Neither of us has magic in our blood." Ava nodded.

"I hadn't realized that the title of Compass could pass from a parent to a child if the parent had a child before he or she died and after the title was passed to them, and the chain could; in theory, go on and on like that indefinitely. It's never happened because until me, Fate had never chosen someone who was young enough carry a child or had desire to have children."

"So what? She'd have matched one of our kids with someone with magic?" Ava nodded.

"Them or one of your grandchildren." Looking at Michael then Arianna thought occurred to him.

"She succeeded in combining the lines. You have Mother and Guide, and Michael has Shaper." Ava nodded and looked mildly unhappy.

"Yes, I think Mother and Shaper errored greatly when they brought me back to life." Then she smiled mischievously. "However it isn't a walk in the park for Fate either. We can ignore her if we like and she can no longer cause us pain if we disobey." He sighed in relief. Then a small voice in the back of his mind asked how long had she been avoiding him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alright, that you were alive?" Ava winced.

"I had meddled in your lives more than Compass normally does for one person, usually it's one or two meetings. I was told I had to allow you to live your life without my interference. They promised we'd be able to meet again once there was no risk of you becoming dependent on me." Remy was about to snap angrily that that would not have happened, but Rogue a hand on his knee. A subtle reminder that Ava couldn't change what had happened and was as unhappy about it as he was.

"What about Nathanial? Does he know?" She nodded and gestured to Meakka sleeping at the foot of the table.

"She's one of Sheppard's pups." Silence stretched between them for a little bit then Remy asked,

"There was something dat always bothered me."

"Just one?" Ava grinned at his scowl.

"Yes, why did Fate answer my questions way back den? She didn't ave to." A looked of surprise crossed Ava's face.

"I never told you?" He shook his head no. She made a thoughtful sound. "Huh, well, in a nut shell it was because you took care of Garret's body in a way that was respectful and kind. Not something she really expected."

"I'm not sure I follow." Ava smiled gently at him, as if he was an idiot.

"Fate loved Garret, not as a servant, but as you love Rogue." she paused then amended, "As close to that as she can get." She paused again then looked at him amused. "You didn't think she was out to destroy Bella and the Guild for no real reason did you?" Now that she mentioned it everything had seemed a little too personal to Fate. Remy mauled this over in his mind for a long time. The four of them continued to talk and reminisce over the last few years that they had missed out. Finally he said,

"You told me a long time ago that when you were done with Fate and the next Compass was chosen, she would show you da fruits of your labor so to speak." Ava nodded, but she looked wary of where the conversation was going. "So I ask again, What did Fate want with an old woman, a widowed singer, a police officer, a broken assassin, and myself?" Ava smiled sadly at him.

"Unfortunately, you and your family will still play a role in the future plans, so I can't tell you where you are concerned. However," She pushed her chair back and got up from the table. When she came back she was carrying a small scrapbook. "I can tell you about the others." She pushed the book to him.

Remy flipped the cover open and the first thing he saw was a picture of a slightly older Isaiah standing next to the woman who had adopted him. Below that was an article detailing the things their charity was doing for foster kids, which included setting up scholarships for them to go to college. Turning the page was a picture of May and Raja. If Remy had to guess he would say it was a picture of their wedding day. Beside the picture was paper CD case with a CD in it. Across the paper was a list of songs that could only have been written by the two of them. He was surprised to find he knew most of the songs if only because Rebecca loved to sing them while she worked on her various projects. Stuck below that and over flowing onto the next page were articles about how their music had changed or even saved various people. Remy smiled as he turned page after page.

He found several blank pages and when he asked Ava about it she merely shrugged and smiled. Finally he came to a page that showed the police officer that so long ago Ava had beat the crap out of then protected him. There were three separate articles one talked about him helping and stopping a group that passing around drugs that had been intentionally laced with something nasty. The other two gave detailed accounts of how he played a major role in stopping various terrorists attacks, against humans and mutants.

"You know my father thought you were working under cover for the police." Ava snorted as Remy flipped to the last page.

The last page held a picture of a woman who was familiar. It took a minute for Remy to figure out who it was. Bella Donna. Beside her was a handsome man, dark skin, and smile lines made him appear youthful, but there was something about him that made Remy think he was a little bit older.

"They married a few years back. It was very hard to get that picture." Remy looked up at Ava. Before he could even begin to ask she asked, "Did you ever considered that for every person raises up there's someone she shits all over too? Not necessarily evil people, people that if things had been different maybe they would have been different too. Bella still leads the Guild, I can't really see her ever giving that up, but she has changed it. They no longer kidnap kids off the street, and they are now a powerhouse worldwide." She tapped the picture. "And she has found a way to heal herself. She's not consumed by bitterness and she has a life outside the Guild." Remy looked at the picture. Bella did look happy, like she had when they were younger. He closed the book.

"What about the assassin?"

"What about him?"

"He's not in here, what role did he play?"

"You mean aside from leading you to me and allowing you to take Anya to safety?" Remy opened his mouth then closed. "Speaking of her, how is Anya?" Remy laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's doing well. Storm says she'll rival Jean and Charles when she gets older. Already she very strong." Ava laughed. "Funny thing is, I think she remembers you." Ava raised an eyebrow at him. "She came visiting one time and asked about the incident that resulted in her coming to live with Storm and the others.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. Didn't seem all that surprised she sketched your face from memory. Pretty accurate too."

"It's funny what are actions can lead to." Remy chuckled and turned towards the water. No it wasn't, he thought.

Their kids played on the beach with Meakka until the sun went down and they finally were forced to return to their own home.

"Whatcha thinkin Remy?" Rogue asked as they made their way back.

"Just thinkin bout something my pa said."

"Oh?"

"He said, ' Just when you think you've seen it all, da world drops a new surprise right in your complacent lap.' He didn't know da half of it."

The End.


End file.
